HERZ
by Seferino Rengel
Summary: 2027, doce años luego de frustrado el Tercer Impacto una nueva organización, HERZ, surgida de las cenizas del viejo NERV se mantiene como custodia del Evangelion para evitar que SEELE lleve a cabo sus planes.
1. Ha pasado mucho tiempo

**HERZ**

**Parte I**

**Ha pasado mucho tiempo**

Autor: TOH, Ee Loong (EeL)

* * *

Para empezar, este fic no me pertenece (cuando escriba uno propio lo anunciare ^_^) este fanfic fue escrito hace ya casi 11 años, TOH, Ee Loong (EeL), y que como muchos de los escritores de la vieja escuela, no tiene user en ffnet. Hice una primera traducción hace 6 años, pero por diferentes motivos (en realidad la traducción era una porquería) la volví a hacer y se me ocurrió subirla aquí. Disfrutenla, y no se olviden visitar http : / / www . ngefics . com

* * *

_'Ah, ya llegó. Espero que no nos de tantos problemas como el ultimo que enviaron…'_ pensó Shigeru mientras el tren maglev se detenía. Las puertas se abrieron y una joven mujer salio. Una mujer bastante joven.

Mas o menos en sus veinte años y de mediana estatura, cabello negro que le cubría parte del rostro. Aunque si se miraba cuidadosamente se veía con un trazo de verde profundo en el negro de su cabello. Sus ojos estaban en alguna parte entre el color avellano y verde. Una profunda coloración en su piel proclamaba sol, mar y arena.

Su uniforme era una _'indumentaria N°3'_ de un color gris azulado de las Fuerzas de Pacificación Internacional de las Naciones Unidas. Esencialmente usada como ropa de oficina, era una camisa blanca, con corbata, chaqueta, una falda a la altura de la rodilla. Sin embargo, mirándola, no se veía mal. Un cinturón de cuero negro alrededor de su cintura, por fuera de la chaqueta, acentuaba su grácil figura. Terminando con unas medias oscuras que lucían sus atléticas piernas. Shigeru alisó inconcientemente su uniforme azul oscuro cuando ella se acercó para detenerse a unos dos pies delante de él.

"Capitán Kagero de la Oficina de la Inspectoria General de la UNIPF reportándose," dijo ella, con un rápido saludo.

"Mayor Aoba Shigeru," dijo Shigeru devolviendo el saludo. "Bienvenida a HERZ. Estoy a cargo de Secciones 1 y 4. Mano de Obra y Logística. Si se pierde o necesita encontrar un baño, puedo ayudarle. A propósito, puede llamarme Shigeru."

"Kurumi," dijo dándole la mano.

"Entiendo que sus cosas fueron enviadas directamente a su habitación en el bloque de alojamientos del Geofront. Todos los demás están un poco ocupados en este momento por lo que supongo que me toca a mí mostrarle los alrededores."

"Gracias," dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

"... y éste es el centro de control," dijo Shigeru en voz baja. Había un hombre alto y musculoso con una versión castaña del uniforme de Shigeru de pie delante de tres operadores vestidos con el uniforme color crema de HERZ. Empequeñecía a la una mujer que estaba de pie a su derecha, que estaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su bata de laboratorio blanca y que tenia una larga coleta castaña que caía sobre su hombro derecho.

"Ese amigo grande y calvo con barba es el Coronel Peter Strasser. Vino de la Tercera Rama de Alemania. Es nuestro jefe de sección y concurrentemente jefe de la Sección 3, es decir, Operaciones. Esos tres son nuestros operadores de puente. Desde la derecha - 2do Teniente Mochida, 1er Teniente Igarashi y 2do Teniente Ito. Yo me sentaba donde está trabajando Ito en este momento. La señorita con la bata de laboratorio es la Dra. Ibuki Maya. Es nuestra Jefe del Departamento Científico."

"Ah sí, sé todo sobre ella..." dijo Kurumi secamente. Su voz apenas se escuchaba.

"Umm. Allí esta la Mayor General Katsuragi y el Teniente Coronel Hyuga. Ella es nuestra Comandante y Jefa. Era la cabeza de Operaciones cuando todavía éramos NERV. Hyuga dirige Inteligencia. Sección 2. Se sentaba en el centro, dónde Igarashi esta ahora."

Kurumi miró a la hermosa mujer de largo cabello negro que se inclinada hacia adelante, mirando atentamente la pantalla holográfica delante de la estructura de la torre del centro de control. Tenía el brazo derecho y el codo izquierdo apoyados de la consola y con la mano izquierda se cubría sus labios. La única señal de su edad eran quizás las pequeñas arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos, algunas hebras color plata en su cabello y los anteojos de lectura guardados en el bolsillo del pecho de su uniforme. El uniforme de comandante era color negro con algo de rojo alrededor de las muñecas, hombros y cuello. Esas áreas tenían algunos arreglos de color oro.

Hyuga llevaba una versión verdosa del uniforme de Aoba. Lucía su cabello con un corte de cima llana, bigote y una pequeña barba puntiaguda, estaba de pie con las manos a los brazos a su espalda. La expresión de Hyuga Makoto era seria mientras observaba los despliegues tácticos. En lo alto de la torre estaba un símbolo rojo, una media hoja de arce con las legras H E sobre R Z y el lema: _God's in his heaven. All's right with the world._

"Estamos monitoreando la situación actual en Krasnoyarsk. Las negociaciones entre el gobierno ruso y los rebeldes han fracasado. El primero ha lanzado un ataque a gran escala para recuperar las armas nucleares aunque el último podría definitivamente lanzarlas antes de que las fuerzas rusas puedan alcanzarles. Inteligencia confirma que los rebeldes tienen como objetivos muchas ciudades del oeste de Rusia, algunas capitales de la Unión Europea y Japón. Y esas son armas nucleares de modelo antiguo con mucha precipitación radioactiva, no como las N2."

En este momento fue abierto un canal de comunicación desde el Alto Mando de la UNIPF. Apareció la imagen del logotipo de los Naciones Unidas, debajo estaban las palabras "SOUND ONLY".

"Mayor General Katsuragi. Los americanos se han negado a ayudar incondicionalmente. No tenemos otra elección que pasar al Plan B. El despliegue inmediato del Evangelion."

"Entendido."

El canal se cerró.

A una señal de Misato, el Coronel Strasser empezó a dar una serie de instrucciones. Más pantallas empezaron a abrirse delante del puente.

"¿Quiénes son los oficiales en el campo?" preguntó Kurumi.

"1er Teniente Aida y Capitán Ikari."

"¿Ikari?"

* * *

Kensuke amaba esto. ¡Verdadera acción! Aun cuando no pudiera pilotar un EVA, por lo menos consiguió volar el avión más grande del mundo. Volando alto sobre el alcance de los proyectiles antiaéreos, indetectable a los radares convencionales. En cualquier caso los proyectiles antiaéreos no tenían ojivas que realmente pudieran hacer mas que un pequeño piquete de abeja a esta fortaleza volante. Quizás la única desventaja estaba en tener a su superior inmediato a bordo.

"¡Kensuke! Misato nos ha dado la orden de avanzar. Salir de las nubes y lanzar a la Unidad 05-Bravo. El transporte 5-C usará la Unidad 05-Charlie para cubrirnos."

"Jawohl mein fuhrer."

"¿¡Qué dijiste!" chilló la Capitán Ikari Asuka Langley, jefa de la sección de operaciones. Su cabello castaño rojizo ahora sólo le llegaba a sus hombros. Un parche negro cubría su ojo izquierdo. Su mano derecha tenía un guante negro que era parte de los arneses de látex que se extiende por su brazo derecho y alrededor de sus hombros. Esto estaba cubierto por una chaqueta de camuflaje encima de la que llevaba orgullosamente su chaqueta roja de HERZ.

"Oh estoy tan asustado," dice Kensuke con falso miedo.

"¿Podrían cállense los dos?" dijo la voz de Misato por el intercomunicador. "El mundo podría acabarse mientras ustedes dos pelean," había una evidente nota de diversión en su voz pero era un recordatorio de sus deberes profesionales.

"Hai, Katsuragi-shirei."

Dos aviones en forma de punta de flecha gigante surgieron de la capa de nubes. El transporte con la designación _'05-C'_ volaba debajo y ligeramente delante del otro numerado como _'05-B'_. Cuando descendieron, algunas ráfagas de las baterías antiaéreas les alcanzan. En su curso algunos proyectiles golpearon contra una barrera hexagonal translúcida que proyectó el Transporte 05-C.

"Bravo, ésta es la Capitán Ikari Asuka Langley. Conteste."

"Sí."

Suspiró. Maya le había dicho que la voz para las I.A. Dummy Plug de las Unidades EVA-5 era completamente sintetizada por MAGI pero a Asuka todavía le parecía mucho a la de la Chica Maravilla. _'Pensándolo bien, se comportan mucho como ella.'_

"Bravo, sus órdenes son destruir el bunker de mando de los proyectiles. ¿Entendido?"

"Sí."

"¡Suelten al EVA!"

Un humanoide pero la forma monstruosa surgió de la bahía del Transporte 05-B y cayó hacia la base de mísiles nucleares. Después de caer un momento, extendió unas alas que crecieron de su espalda y voló con una gracia mortal sobre la tierra. Las tropas avanzaban y los vehículos ardían marcaban la batalla que estaba produciéndose entre el gobierno de Moscú y los rebeldes.

La Unidad 05-B, también conocida como _'Bravo'_, descendió hacia uno de los silos de mísiles y usó su Campo AT para derribar las paredes de concreto y acero armado. Aquellos abordo de los transportes y en el Cuartel General de HERZ podían ver desde su punto de vista como su campo AT causó el derrumbamiento completo del bunker.

"Objetivo destruido. Esperando ordenes."

"Bien, sólo para asegurarse, también líbrese de los proyectiles. Rompa la sección de combustible del sistema de propulsión del cohete... ¿Lo entendió, Bravo?"

"Sí."

Asuka miró como la Unidad 5-B cortaba las etapas del misil y lo hizo como le dijeron. La explosión resultante alcanzó a los demás ICBM envolviéndolos en una gran llamarada que salió al exterior de la tierra.

"Objetivo logrado."

"De acuerdo, vuelva al transporte."

"No esta mal ¿huh?" preguntó Kensuke.

"Cuando **_yo_** era piloto, un EVA tenía habilidad. Tenía gracia. La guerra era una forma de arte. Ahora es solo pura fuerza bruta. ¡Ningún A.I. puede igualar a un ser viviente! ¡Maya debe aprender algo de mi valiosa experiencia pilotando e imprimirla en el A.I! Y el rojo es mucho más bonito que este blanco horrible..."

Kensuke imaginó la Unidad 5-B pataleando y teniendo una rabieta. Decidió desviar ligeramente la conversación. "¿Cómo imprimir a Shinji en la serie EVA?"

"Por favoooor. El EVA es para restaurar la paz y seguridad mundial. No es un amable auxiliar doméstico. Imagínalo, la Unidad 01 desplegada con un delantal y un sartén."

A pesar de la lealtad de Kensuke para con su amigo, no podía dejar de sonreírse con la imagen de la Unidad 01 tocando un violonchelo.

* * *

Abriendo un canal a las Naciones Unidas, Misato tenía sólo dos palabras para sus amos políticos. "Misión Cumplida."

El show bahía acabado, y Shigeru decidió darle a Kurumo una gran gira por el resto de las instalaciones no operacionales del Cuartel General. La llevó al centro medico, varias oficinas, los baños, expendedores automáticos, y claro, la cafetería.

"Bien, la comida a mejorado aunque hayamos reducido el gasto global en proveer comida. Pienso que la Comandante debería de haber dejado de intentar ayudar en la cocina de la cafetería," Kurumi no entendió el chiste mientras miraba alrededor a las cajas de comida y las largas filas de mesas y sillas. Entonces lo vio.

"¿¡Esta cosa no puede ir más rápido!"

Kensuke miró a Asuka confundido. "¿Qué?"

"¡Más rápido! ¡Has que esta cosa vaya más rápido! ¡Necesito regresar!"

"¿Ahora que te pasa?" preguntó Kensuke, un poco fastidiado. Miraba como a la pelirroja se le movía incontrolablemente su ojo.

"¡Solo cállate y vuela esta cosa! ¡Baka-Shinji está jugando con alguna mujer otra vez!"

"Estas paranoica."

"No lo estoy."

"Lo estas."

"¡No lo estoy! ¡No lo estoy! ¡No lo estoy!"

* * *

Shinji había estado mirando la operación a Krasnoyarsk desde la cápsula de la Unidad 01. Al saber que todo había ido bastante bien, se baño y se puso su ropa de civil. Ayudándose con una taza de té, se sentó para leer algunas notas que Hikari había preparado para que le diera su opinión. Había sido renuente, al no tener mucho conocimiento sobre política internacional pero Hikari insistió que era perfecto aunque no supiera mucho de política internacional.

"Política Internacional en la era Post-Segundo Impacto por la Dra. Horaki Hikari, Departamento de Relaciones Internacionales, Universidad de Tokio-3... Las últimas tres décadas han visto cambios dramáticos en el panorama internacional - unas Naciones Unidas enormemente reforzadas, el declive relativo de los grandes poderes y el levantamiento de opositores al viejo status quo, la destrucción nuclear de un subcontinente entero, la caída del petróleo y el Medio Oriente, el advenimiento de la _'tecnología de Dios'_ - todos tienen sus raíces en lo que es quizás el evento más significativo de la historia humana moderna, es decir, el Segundo Impacto..."

De repente un par de manos cubrieron sus ojos.

"¡Adivina quien es!"

Además de las manos sobre de sus ojos, Shinji sentía algo apretando contra la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Para ser preciso, dos cosas precisas. Pero la voz le era familiar, de una manera muy real.

Apartándose las manos de su cara y se dio la vuelta, se encontró enfrentando un pecho. No era particularmente bien dotado pero pertenecía definitivamente a una hembra. Ruborizándose, corrigió su mirada y la vio.

"¡Kurumi!"

"Hiya, Shinji-kun. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Sorprendido?"

"¡Sí! ¿Pero cómo? Quiero decir no te he visto en años... ¿te has unido la ONU?"

Kurumi explicó que la enviaron a HERZ y que era parte del régimen regular de la ONU para inspeccionar sus agencias autónomas para minimizar pérdida, fraude y corrupción.

"¿Así que te has casado con esa bruja?" Kurumi puso mala cara.

"¡Ack! Por favor no llames así a mi esposa."

"Oh mi mi mi, Shinji-kun..." dijo Kurumi sobando los hombros y brazos de Shinji. Silbó. "Has crecido mucho. ¿Estás entrenando?"

Shinji asintió débilmente. "Misato-san pensó que era una buena idea que los pilotos de EVAs tuvieran un poco de entrenamiento militar básico. Sabes, después de lo que pasó con el A801 y la JSSDF y todo eso... Kurumi, por favor... ahora soy un hombre casado," rechinó Shinji.

"Oooh, esto me gusta mucho. ¿Has crecido en otra parte?"

"¿Qué?" Entonces siguió su mirada hacia abajo. El rubor de Shinji era tan pronunciado que parecía que iba a estallar.

"¡Oh! ¡Eso es tan lindo! ¡Todavía te sonrojas como un colegial! ¿Qué tal un beso para una vieja amiga?" se inclinó hacia adelante cuando Shinji intentó rechazarla. _'Asuka va a matarme.'_

Shigeru observaba todo desde una discreta distancia. "Definitivamente ella es un problema, " se dio la vuelta y Shinji intentaba defenderse por sí mismo. "Un gran problema."

* * *

"Asuka, ¿podrías esperar al menos a que me detuviera?"

Sin hacerle caso a Kensuke, Asuka continuó caminando. Arqueó su ceja derecha haciéndole ver temible. "¡Aaargh! ¡Le haré sufriiiir por esto! ¡Solo espera a que regrese, Baka-Shinji...!"

"No lo fustigues demasiado fuerte esta vez, ¿bien?"

Eso detuvo a Asuka. Se dio vuelta, su cara estaba roja como una remolacha, cuando intentó tragar saliva cuando empezó a decir incoherencias. Kensuke empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

* * *

**ANEXO DE LA PARTE I**

Política Internacional en la Era Post-Segundo Impacto  
Por la Dra. Horaki Hikari  
Sinopsis de la Conferencia de Lecturas de Grado (2027)  
Departamento de Relaciones Internacional  
Universidad de Tokio-3

Introducción

Las últimas tres décadas han visto cambios dramáticos en el panorama internacional - unas Naciones Unidas enormemente reforzadas, el declive relativo de los grandes poderes y el levantamiento de opositores al viejo status quo, la destrucción nuclear de un subcontinente entero, la caída del petróleo y el Medio Oriente, el advenimiento de la _'tecnología de Dios'_ - todos tienen sus raíces en lo que es quizás el evento más significativo de la historia humana moderna, es decir, el Segundo Impacto. Evitándose un Tercer Impacto en 2015, la exposición del _'Proyecto de Instrumentalidad'_ sólo ha servido para acelerar las tendencias existentes. Debido al activo papel jugado por las mayores naciones gobernantes en esta conspiración, se ha debilitado la misma credibilidad de la nación-estado así como su forma de gobierno, incluso en las democracias liberales.

Para el estudioso de las Relaciones Internacionales, estos cambios tienen serias implicaciones que golpean a las raíces del sistema internacional. ¿Cuánta independencia pueden tener los estados? ¿Las Naciones Unidas se volverán un gobierno mundial, extendiendo la ley a los miembros de la comunidad internacional? ¿Qué innovaciones tecnológicas alterarán el equilibrio geopolítico del poder? ¿Cómo los viejos grandes poderes reaccionaran al cambio sistémico?

Estas preguntas no solo son de gran importancia debido a su efecto en la alta política sino también para las personas ordinarias que viven sus vidas. Sólo tomen ustedes mismos estos ejemplos. Qué cuerpos interesados en el gobierno y política deben considerar - la asamblea prefectural, la nación-estado o la ONU - servirá mejor a su comunidad y el interés general. Nuestros banqueros en ciernes y financieros tomarán una parte activa en el cambiante equilibrio económico entre las naciones del mundo y mirarán con detenimiento las actividades de las poderosas mega-corporaciones que no deben su obediencia a ninguna nación-estado en particular. Aquellos que unidos al ejército tienen otras opciones además de sus fuerzas armadas nacionales - la Fuerza de Pacificación Internacional de la ONU o las fuerzas comerciales de acción directa. Quizás algunos de ustedes decidirán entrar a la academia y estarán disertando estas mismas cosas a los estudiantes dentro de unos años.

Durante las próximas nueve semanas, estaré cubriendo las siguientes áreas: las diferentes escuelas de pensamiento en Relaciones Internacionales; soberanía, nacionalismo y estado; diplomacia y guerra; ley internacional; Primer y Segundo Tratados de Valentine y la evolución de las Naciones Unidas; las mega-corporaciones como actores internacionales; política económica internacional y finalmente los cambios y continuidades en el sistema internacional. Es mi esperanza que este curso introductorio pueda, al menos, ensanchar sus horizontes y quizá les anime a tomar cursos intensivos en este departamento.

Karl Marx dijo "Los filósofos solo han interpretado el mundo, de varias maneras, el punto, sin embargo, es cambiarlo." Ustedes, todos ustedes, sostienen al mundo y el futuro en sus manos. Con su corazón en el lugar correcto y con el esfuerzo y entendimiento, está dentro de su poder formarlo. Gracias

* * *

**FIN DE LA PARTE I**

* * *

**NOTAS**

I. Originalmente publicado, con el mismo título, en ., encontré que el fic debía de ser reescrito por las siguientes razones:

1. No lo había planeado apropiadamente y lo había escrito en un final muerto. Era difícil darle coherencia al argumento.

2. Algunos detalles me molestaron mucho, particularmente sobre los nuevos personajes. Tenía que cambiarlos.

3. Vi End of Evangelion durante el verano. El efecto fue devastando. No podría escribir nada bueno después de eso. Cuando me recuperé, ciertos aspectos de las relaciones de los viejos personajes tenían que ser reevaluados. Y quise traer al fic algunos detalles de la película.

4. Un elemento íntegro a la historia es la política internacional. Mis ideas habían cambiado en el curso de mis estudios. La historia reflejará algunos de esos cambios.

II. Solo para aclarar los rangos militares (y colocarlos en orden ascendente de antigüedad):

Segundo Teniente  
Primer Teniente  
Capitán  
Mayor  
Teniente Coronel  
Coronel  
Brigadier General  
Mayor General  
General

* * *

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**

Muchas gracias a:

Andrew Huang por estimularme a escribir fanfictions en primer lugar y por proporcionar puntos en los proyectos. También a RPM que generosamente compartió su experiencia al escribir trabajos épicos.

Joyce Wakabayashi por sus buenos comentarios y preguntas. Y por mantenerse el ritmo de un flujo constante de ideas y material.

Mis fieles pre-readers Li Lip Khoon y Tan Leng Huei, el primero quien fue quien me presentó Evangelion.

A todos aquellos que han compartido sus pensamientos en HERZ: A-1 I-Bus, Rocci Cirone, Soumitra Choudhury, The English Shinji, Chris Jones, Korhonen Kai, Jurai Knight, Jiro Maeda, Micah Potasnik, Steve Sasaki y a quienes no recuerdo. Su apoyo y entusiasmo dan vida a este fic.

Ver 1.0 - Ene 23, 1999  
Ver 1.1 - Ene 25, 1999  
Ver 2.0 - Ene 27, 1999  
Ver 2.1 - Ene 31, 1999  
Ver 2.2 - Fer 21, 1999  
Ver 2.3 - Oct 13, 1999

* * *

**Autor Original**: TOH, Ee Loong (EeL)  
**Traducción**: Seferino Rengel  
**Titulo Original**: Part I - It's Been A While

Ver 1.0 - Jun 08, 2004  
Ver 2.0 - Jul 06, 2010


	2. Recuerdos I

**HERZ**

**Parte II**

**Recuerdos I**

Autor: TOH, Ee Loong (EeL)

* * *

Para empezar, este fic no me pertenece (cuando escriba uno propio lo anunciare ^_^) este fanfic fue escrito hace ya casi 11 años, TOH, Ee Loong (EeL), y que como muchos de los escritores de la vieja escuela, no tiene user en ffnet. Hice una primera traducción hace 6 años, pero por diferentes motivos (en realidad la traducción era una porquería) la volví a hacer y se me ocurrió subirla aquí. Disfrutenla, y no se olviden visitar http : / / www . ngefics . com

* * *

"¡Tadaima! (¡Estoy en casa!)" exclamó Asuka cuando entró en el apartamento.

"¡Mamá!" chilló Akiko con el obvio deleite de una pequeña niña para que su madre pudiera cargarla y llevarla en sus brazos. "¡Okaeri nasai! (¡Bienvenida a casa!)"

"¿Has sido una buena chica hoy?" preguntó Asuka mientras acariciaba el suave cabello castaño de su hija.

Akiko asintió vehementemente. Le dio su mirada más kawaii, parpadeando sus grandes ojos azules para agregar efecto.

Asuka reflexionó sobre cómo los genes de Shinji parecían haberse impuesto a los suyos. Salvo los ojos y el color de cabello de Akiko, que venían del linaje alemán de Asuka, los rasgos de su hija eran completamente japoneses. Había veces cuando miraba a su hija y veía a una Rei mas joven con el color normal y plena de emoción.

Frunció el ceño al recuerdo cuando comprendió el parecido y cómo se avergonzó cuando Ritsuko le explicó los orígenes de Rei. Una imagen digital de la Dra. Ikari Yui sirvió para reforzar el punto de la Dra. Akagi. Una reproducción impresa de esa imagen tenía un lugar de honor al lado de los otros cuadros familiares.

"Bienvenida, Asuka," Shinji surgió de la cocina, llevando su delantal. Asuka siempre había pensado que cuando Shinji saliera de la adolescencia, se parecería más a su padre. Pero eso era antes de que tuviera idea de como se veía Yui.

"La cena esta lista."

"Gracias… ah que bueno es llegar a un calido hogar luego de un duro día de trabajo," dijo Asuka.

Luego de sentarse a cenar, Asuka fue a alimentar a Akiko y preguntó, "Shin-chan, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?" había estado tanteando con inquietud la cruz colgada alrededor de su cuello.

"Ummm. De hecho hay algo... ummm... es... errr."

El ojo de Asuka empezó a dar vueltas. "Bien, ¿qué es, Baka-Shinji?"

Shinji tragó saliva. "Kagero-san ha venido de la Oficina de Inspección General de las Naciones Unidas."

"¿Kagero? No quieres decir... Kurumi," Asuka gruñó el nombre. "Así que la perra regresó ¿eh?"

"¡Asuka! ¡Por favor!"

"¿Por qué estás defendiéndola?"

"Por favor, Asuka. Nunca quiso hacer nada malo. Y no debes usar ese tipo de lenguaje delante de nuestra pequeña."

Asuka enrojeció y continuó la comida en silencio. Akiko, siendo una niña muy inteligente, decidido expandir su vocabulario.

* * *

Zereul. El Decimocuarto.

"¿¡Ya neutralice su Campo AT! ¿¡Por qué no colapsa! ¡No puedo perder! ¡No de nuevo!" Cuando las explosiones se disiparon, el Ángel desplegó sus brazos como rollos de papel perforado. Ambos salieron disparados hacia ella. No había escape.

Asuka gritó de dolor, agarrando sus hombros, cuando se separaron los brazos de la Unidad 02.

"¡Maldito! ¡Cerdo!" su mente se sumergió en una marea carmesí. A través de la niebla, podía oír que Misato exclamaba su nombre, diciéndole _'no'_ y pidiendo cortar sus conexiones neurales inmediatamente. La cabeza de la Unidad 02 fue separada limpiamente de su cuello. Maldijo ahogada en lágrimas. FRACASO. INUTILIDAD.

Arael. El Decimoquinto.

Luz. Luz deslumbrante. Perforando su mente.

"¡NOOO! ¡No entres en mí!"

"¡Asuka, estoy ordenándote que te retires!"

"¡NO! ¡Moriría antes de hacerlo!"

…

"... me alegro que estés bien, Asuka."

"¡Cállese! ¿¡Que llamas estar bien! ¡Rescatada por esa muñeca! ¡Por esa maldita muñeca! ¡Preferiría estar muerta! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!"

Almisael. El Decimosexto.

"Lancen la Unidad 02."

"¡Shirei!" protestó Hyuga.

"Podemos usarla como señuelo."

"¡H... Hai!"

...

"Asuka, acércate a 300 m, y despliega tu Campo AT. Dispara con tu rifle. ¿Bien? ¡EVA Unidad 02, lanzamiento!" fueron las instrucciones de Misato.

No hubo respuesta. La Unidad 02 permaneció inmóvil.

"¡Muévete! ¡Asuka! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estado de la Unidad 02?"

"¡Imposible! ¡La proporción de sincronización es demasiado baja!" informó Maya.

"¡Asuka!"

Asuka encontró que sólo podía lloriquear. "No se mueve, no se mueve..."

"Saquen a la Unidad 01 de congelación. Láncenla inmediatamente," ordenó Gendou.

"¿Eh?"

"Láncenla inmediatamente."

La Unidad 01 ascendió cuando la Unidad 02 descendía en la tierra.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿No tengo valor para usted? No hizo esto por mí la ultima vez..." susurró Asuka. INÚTIL. SIN VALOR.

Los Nueve.

Lujuria de sangre. Asuka dio un alarido de guerra cuando le quitó la vida a los últimos dos EVAs blancos. Se giró y desplegó su Campo AT para bloquear el arma. La Lanza de Longinus se enroscó sobre si misma y agujereó la cabeza del Unidad 02. Gritó de dolor cuando su vista quedó en blanco en su ojo izquierdo, con sangre fluyendo por su cara. La Unidad 02 se desactivó. FALLA. Gritando, tiraba de los mandos. Los EVAs blancos regresaron a la vida y descendieron como una bandada de buitres sobre ella, arrancando las entrañas de la Unidad 02. FÚTIL. Entonces cuando se elevaron en el aire, el Unidad 02 empezó a moverse débilmente. Podría verles rodearla. ODIO.

"Los mataré. Los mataré. Los mataré. Los mataré. Los mataré. Los mataré," era su mantra cuando se tocaba el rostro y extendió su mano derecha clamando venganza. "Los mataré. Los mataré. Los mataré. Los mataré. Los mataré. Los mataré."

El primero de ellos la había deslumbrado en un ojo y la había clavado a la tierra. Ahora el segundo cortaba su brazo derecho en dos. Los otros siete les siguieron. Muslo. Pecho. Abdomen. Miraba fijamente como desde el cielo la muerte descendía sobre ella, desgarrando su cuerpo y alma.

…

Asuka gritó y se sentó en la cama. Sueños. Otra vez. Respiraba lentamente. El corazón le golpeteaba. Sudor frío. Un relámpago centelló fuera de la ventana del apartamento. Con las manos sobre su rostro, empezó a llorar. Unos brazos la envolvieron. Brazos fuertes. Se asió a él. Enterrando su cara en su pecho cuando sollozaba. Resguardo. Seguridad. Su respiración se aceleró un poco más.

"¡Estás sangrando!... buscare una toalla..." dijo él levantarse fuera de la cama.

"No... No... Por favor..." se esforzó en aferrarse a él débilmente.

"Shuuussh," dijo tiernamente, fácilmente veía unos hilillos de su cabello castaños rojizos en su frente y sobre su almohada. Ella tocó su propio rostro cuando Shinji corrió al baño. Sangre, sudor y lágrimas. Volvió rápido y tiernamente limpió su cara con una toalla húmeda de agua caliente. La sangre había estado saliendo alrededor de su ojo izquierdo. Su color contrastaba con el azul del derecho. Muerto, casi gris blanco. Podía ver la piel gris muerta de la larga cortada que bajaba por toda la longitud de su brazo derecho. Había otros siete _'estigmas'_ en su cuerpo. El poder de la Lanza, aun cuando eran sólo duplicados, era espantoso.

Ella le había dicho que las lesiones le causaban mucho dolor, constante y persistente. Habían recurrido a muchos tratamientos médicos. Era un milagro que estuviera viva. Los doctores dijeron que su corazón se había detenido por unos segundos cuando la sacaron de su Entry Plug. Era un milagro mayor que hubiera podido llevar un embarazo a término y dar a luz un bebé saludable

"¿P... piensas que soy fea?" sus ojos todavía brillaban con lágrimas.

Shinji la miró fijamente. Su esposa. La madre de su hija. El amor de su vida. "Claro que no."

Ella lo abrazó furiosamente y susurró, "no me dejes nunca..."

"Siempre estaré contigo."

Asuka beso su cuello y empezó a darle masaje a su pecho. Haciéndole recordar algo. Una voz monótona.

"Si no te abres al EVA, no se moverá," esa era la clave. Cuando estaba en el fondo del lago con el EVA, con las cargas de profundidad explotando a su alrededor, había comprendido cuánto quería vivir, quería sobrevivir. Abrió su mente y entró a raudales con su corazón en el Evangelion, despertando su imponente poder. El corazón del Evangelion también era humano. Mamá. Siempre había estado allí, guiándola, protegiéndola, amándola. El secreto del Campo AT estaba al desnudo ante ella. La muralla alrededor de su corazón la había protegido de ser herida pero el corazón humano se llenó con soledad y buscó descargarse, escapar, trascender. Mamá siempre había estado allí. No había permitido que el amor de Mamá llenara su corazón. Era una revelación que le había alejado de su derrota en ese fatídico día de 2015.

De nuevo esa misma voz. "Si no te abres a él, nunca podrás experimentar amor... debes escoger ahora. Todo lo demás se mantiene en equilibrio..." fue una segunda oportunidad. Su última oportunidad. Su mente volvió al presente.

"Te amo," dijo ella cuando se apretó más a él.

"También te amo," sus labios se encontraron.

Asuka se apoyó en el beso. Había perdido mucho y había sufrido terriblemente, pero de las cenizas, había surgido nuevamente. También había ganado tanto. Cosas que no se había atrevido a esperar en el pasado, un pasado que parecía otra vida. La ironía de todo. Debiendo tanto a las dos mujeres que apenas consideraba como amigas. Pero Asuka apartó todos esos oscuros pensamientos de su mente cuando los Ikari celebraron su unión como marido y mujer.

* * *

Todo parecía como si hubiera pasado ayer.

En las profundidades del Dogma Terminal, había estado mirando fijamente a la gran figura blanca de Lilith desde la base de la cruz cuando la entrada, conocida como la Puerta del Cielo, empezó a abrirse.

Se dio la vuelta y le apuntó con su arma.

"Ha terminado," dijo ella cuando pulso un botón en su control remoto. "¡Permítenos morir juntos, madre!" levantó su rostro a los Cielos. Nada pasó. CASPAR se había negado a la señal de autodestrucción. Su madre había escogido a su hombre por encima de su propia hija.

Gendou le apuntó con su propia arma. _'Realmente te amé,'_ dijo el bastardo. Aun ahora, sólo lo dijo con voz hueca pero no dijo mas nada.

"Mentiroso."

Hubo un disparo. La bala pasó a través de su carne y huesos, el impacto de la traición reemplazado por el impacto de la realidad. La realidad de que Gendou tenía el valor para dispararle.

Su cuerpo se echó hacia atrás por el impacto del disparo. Cayendo. Cayendo. Como una eternidad. El LCL era espeso, viscoso, ligeramente caluroso y con olor a sangre. "Esto debe ser lo que sienten los pilotos, rodeados por esto..." meditó cuando sobre descendió la oscuridad sobre ella.

…

"¿Ritsuko-sempai?... ¿Sempai?" pregunto una voz.

La Profesora Akagi Ritsuko giró su silla de ruedas y parpadeó varias veces. Miró hacia arriba para ver a Maya que estaba llevando un vestido sin mangas verde brillante que ajustaba con su figura y acababa en las rodillas. Llevaba puestos dos aretes de cristal, medias, lápiz de labios rojo, y un par de guantes blancos. También se había peinado el cabello, habiéndose soltado su usualmente larga coleta y haciéndole ver mas casual (*).

"¿Esta bien?"

"Oh, sólo una anciana que sueña despierta," Ritsuko pasó una mano a través de su pelo plateado. Había dejado de teñirse y este era el resultado. Consideró brevemente si era debido a todo el abuso de químicos lo que lo había causado o una manifestación física de todos sus pecados y sufrimientos.

"Lo siento, no puedo venir a ocuparme de usted," dijo Maya cuando tomó una jarra de té con ambas manos, trayéndosela a su mentora.

Ritsuko puso sus manos sobre las de Maya.

"Maya... "

"¿Sempai?" Maya estaba ruborizándose ligeramente.

"Gracias por tú... preocupación. Y por cuidar así de mí."

"Esta bien. En verdad."

"Maya... yo... yo siempre lo he sabido..." susurró Ritsuko cuando quitó sus manos y tomó la jarra.

"Entremos. Se acerca una tormenta," dijo Ritsuko. Maya sonrió cuando tomó el asa de la parte trasera de la silla de ruedas y sacó a Ritsuko del balcón del apartamento a la sala.

"No te olvides de llevar un paraguas," le recordó Ritsuko a Maya que se había puesto sus zapatos de vestir.

"Bien, eso es bueno."

"¿Qué?"

"Cuando empieza a regañar, sé que esta bien."

"Oh, sólo ve o llegarás tarde para tu cita."

"Es un fastidio, sempai. Realmente no es una cita..."

"Oh. Disfrútala."

"La quiero," sonrió Maya cuando le dio un rápido beso a Ritsuko en la cien derecha antes de salir.

* * *

"El Vicecomandante Fuyutsuki a aparecido," había dicho el hombre de inteligencia cuando la puerta se abrió. "Gracias por su cooperación."

Misato había extendió la mano y tomó su identificación de NERV y su pistola de la bandeja que el hombre le ofrecía. El primero, un símbolo de derechos y privilegios pero que también la ataba con los deberes y obligaciones. Deber. El último, el instrumento de ejecución.

"Ya veo," había dicho ella, mientras guardaba el arma en su pistolera. "¿Y qué sobre...?"

"Usted sabe lo que necesita saber."

"¿Dónde está él?"

"No sabría decirle," y entonces el hombre de la Sección 2 se alejó.

Estaba apoyado contra la reja de un gran ventilador. Todavía necesitaba afeitarse. Y atarse la corbata. Levantó la vista, a su rostro, suave a la luz agonizante del sol.

"Llegas un poco tarde, ¿no?"

Ella efectuó un solo disparó y se alejó. Kaji no parecía sorprendido.

…

Patético muchacho, gimiendo por Asuka para que le ayude y queriendo morirse. Podía recordar el sentimiento de rabia y frustración cuando lo arrastró a través de la carnicería al ascensor de la Jaula. Recordaba el dolor cuando el disparo le dio en la espalda. Pero él estaba a salvo. Le había hecho bajar a la Jaula y destruir a la serie EVA. Escuchó sus palabras de auto-aborrecimiento y auto-odio. Le dijo que tendría que hacer lo que era correcto. O que nunca lo perdonaría. Y que una vez que completara su tarea, regresara con ella, a salvo. Le dio su cruz y entonces lo besó.

"Ése era un beso de adultos. Continuaremos esto más tarde, ¿bien?" pero ambos sabían que no iba a haber un mas tarde. Lo empujó en el ascensor y las puertas se cerraron de golpe. Sus fuerzas le abandonaron finalmente cuando se apoyó contra las paredes, manchándolas con su sangre vital. Se derrumbó hacia el suelo, una piscina roja debajo de ella. _'Ha habido por lo menos una cosa verdadera en mi vida...'_ pensó cuando la oscuridad le dio alcance.

_'Te amo, Shinji.'_

…

La Mayor General Katsuragi estaba sentada en su oficina. Bañada en una atemorizante luz roja del Árbol de Sephiroth sobre ella, tenía sus dedos entrelazados bajo su nariz, sus codos apoyados en el escritorio. Podía oír la tormenta afuera. El enorme agujero hecho en el Geofront por la JSSDF cuando atacó NERV con minas N2 nunca fue reparado incluso después de que Tokio-3 fue reconstruida alrededor. Los cielos se derramaban sobre la estructura piramidal del Cuartel General de HERZ. La tormenta había estado presente desde anoche.

Una luz parpadeo en su escritorio.

"Entre."

Hyuga y Aoba entraron en la oficina y se quedaron de pie ante ella. El primero empezó su informe sin ninguna introducción.

"Primero, los rusos están furiosos por que la Capitán Ikari destruyó los proyectiles de Krasnoyarsk después de haber logrado el objetivo primario de prevenir su lanzamiento. El cuartel general de la Fuerza de Pacificación Internacional de la ONU realmente desconocía al principio que había armas nucleares rusas. Nos darán pleno apoyo ante el Comité del Estado Mayor y el Consejo de Seguridad."

"Segundo, los americanos todavía están negándose a entregar esos 56 satélites de reconocimiento KH-11 de acuerdo con el sub-tratado creado por la UNIPF para facilitar la creación de capacidad de reconocimiento de inteligencia para la ONU. Mis fuentes me dicen que también planean retener su parte del presupuesto dirigido a la ONU por segundo año consecutivo. Intentando forzar más concesiones arriesgándose mucho, si me lo pregunta. Probablemente se unan a los rusos para disolver o reducir..." el énfasis de Hyuga dejaba un tácito _'de nuevo'_. "La única luz en esto es que no han llevado a cabo sus amenazas de revocar los beneficios para ex-militares americanos que se unieron a la UNIPF."

"En tercer lugar, parece que nos llamaran por lo del Congo. ¿Quiere que les diga a Strasser y Asuka que empiecen a hacer planes específicos?"

Misato asintió.

"Nada significativo hasta ahora," informó Aoba. "Sólo el nuevo bebé de la Oficina de la Inspectoria General. El último no pudo sacarnos mucho así que han cambiado de la pelota dura a las tácticas de la pelota suave. Aquí esta su archivo."

"Que pequeño es el mundo. Kagero Kurumi. Ummm. Esto podría ser de hecho muy interesante," murmuró Misato cuando hojeó la documentación. "¿Asuka sabe sobre esto?"

Ambos hombres asintieron.

"¿Qué? ¿Ningún alboroto?" preguntó Misato.

"Asuka estaba silbando feliz antes de encontrarse con nosotros esta mañana," dijo Hyuga, sonriendo.

"Aaah. Hoy Shinji-kun debe estar agotado," los tres se rieron.

"Bien, podríamos volver a nuestro asuntos... por el momento, Shigeru, ¿le has dicho a Kagero que el Dogma Terminal esta fuera del alcance del personal regular de HERZ?"

"Hai, Katsuragi-shirei. Pero protestó… como el último. La misma vieja historia. También exigió saber quién tenía acceso. Le dije que le preguntara a usted."

"Oh bien, parece que tendrá que aprender de la manera difícil... Antes de que me olvide, Mayor Aoba, ¿todavía puede encontrar tiempo para entregar esto por mí?"

"Hai, Shirei."

Misato se levantó y sacó una cartera negra de un cajón del escritorio.

"Buena suerte," dijo ella en voz baja cuando se la entregó. Ambos hombres asintieron y salieron.

Misato reasumió su anterior posición en su escritorio y pronto se sumió en sus profundos pensamientos.

* * *

**ANEXO DE LA PARTE II**

Política Internacional en la Era Post-Segundo Impacto  
Por la Dra. Horaki Hikari  
Sinopsis de la Conferencia de Lecturas de Grado (2027)  
Departamento de Relaciones Internacional  
Universidad de Tokio-3

Primer y Segundo Tratado de Valentine y ascenso de las Naciones Unidas

El Segundo Impacto (Sep 13, 2000) produjo enormes pérdidas de vidas y destrucción debido principalmente al súbito ascenso en los niveles del mar y los catastróficos efectos en el clima. Como consecuencia, la perdida de las cosechas y quiebre de las líneas de transporte de alimentos y otras necesidades que la sociedad industrial moderna había venido a aceptar como un hecho. El caos resultante tentó a muchos estados a recurrir a la fuerza del ejército para asegurar su propia supervivencia, así como saldar viejas deudas o mejorar su relativa posición.

El más notable punto fue la erupción de hostilidades entre India y Pakistán en Sep 15, 2000. Desembocó en una rápida escalada a una conflagración nuclear que convirtió a todo el sub-continente sur asiático en un desierto carbonizado y reduciendo una gran civilización en la insignificancia. El otro punto fue la aniquilación de Tokio por el nuevo dispositivo Non-nuclear (N2) en Sep 20, 2000. Japón, después de los horrores de Hiroshima y Nagasaki, fue el primer país del mundo en ser receptor de otro salto tecnológico en el poder destructivo. Puesto que la documentación y testigos relacionados a estos eventos están sumamente esparcido, todavía es contencioso acerca de quién empezó o quién estaba equivocado. Lo que fue cierto era que de continuar el conflicto entre las naciones-estados se producirían calamidades más extensas.

Por eso, se firmó el Primer Tratado de Valentine por las Naciones Unidas en Nueva York en Feb 14, 2001. Sus puntos más significativos fueron la centralización de los recursos militares del mundo bajo la dirección del Consejo de Seguridad y organizado por el previamente descuidado Comité del Estado Mayor. Se enviaron las disputas económicas al Consejo Económico y Social (ECOSOC) y las disputas legales a la jurisdicción obligatoria de la Corte Internacional de Justicia (ICJ). Aunque aclamado como un gran paso internacional, no fue una gran victoria ni para el mundo, ni los gobiernos, en retrospectiva, realmente fue una victoria para los Grandes Poderes. Particularmente los miembros permanentes del Consejo de Seguridad (., Rusia, Reino Unido, Francia y China) quiénes dominarían todos los órganos importantes de las Naciones Unidas. Japón fue compensado por un acuerdo para cambiar la sede principal de los Naciones Unidas a Tokio-2 en 2007. Alemania se mantuvo fuera de eso con el mando de una Unión Europea estrechamente integrada. Cuando la Conspiración EVA fue descubierta, el destino del mundo fue decidido entre una selecta élite entre los Grandes Poderes.

Siguiendo a las revelaciones de la Conspiración EVA, se derrumbó la confianza pública en sus gobiernos. En los principales países, un puñado de hombres habían aceptado la evolución del hombre en un solo ser perfecto a través de un Tercer Impacto. Aunque las Naciones Unidas había jugado un papel importante en la tapadera tras el Segundo Impacto en su informe de 2002 (qué declaraba que fue el resultado de la colisión de un meteorito), eso fue debido a su falta de independencia y recursos - un resultado del Gran Poder manipulador. El mundo miraba a un nuevo salvador, una forma más racional de gobierno - las nuevas Naciones Unidas que nacieron en Feb 14, 2016. Muchas de las reformas del Primer Tratado de Valentine fueron retenidas pero se dirigieron esfuerzos para romper el monopolio de control de los Grandes Poderes.

El Consejo de Seguridad _'racionalizó'_ que los asientos permanentes británicos y franceses se unirían en una Unión Europea permanente. El veto se modificó en un _'medio-veto'_, requiriendo los votos _'no'_ de por lo menos dos de los miembros permanentes antes de una resolución de fallo. Japón al final ganó un asiento permanente. El mundo en vías de desarrollo fue representado por Brasil, Nigeria, Sudáfrica e Indonesia. La realidad práctica de la India casi destruida totalmente le impidió volverse miembro permanente. El declive del Medio Oriente se discutirá principalmente con el sustituto del petróleo desarrollado por la Corporación Quetzalcoatl en la conferencia sobre las mega-corporaciones / transnacionales.

Las Naciones Unidas tuvieron mayor independencia y legitimidad a través de la creación de una Asamblea Representativa elegida directamente y que podía controlar a los órganos inter-gubernamentales. A la Secretaría se le dio poderes ejecutivos y se hizo responsable del Consejo de Seguridad y la Asamblea Representativa. Fue creada una Fuerza de Pacificación Internacional. Hoy su aumento a causando controversia cuando los estados intenta minimizar su efectividad y así mermar el poder de las Naciones Unidas. Sin embargo los verdaderos dientes de las Naciones Unidas quedan sobre el mando de HERZ (previamente NERV) y su fuerza de seis Evangelion. Ninguna fuerza puede derrotar a los EVA en el campo pero EVA por si solo no puede ocupar un país. Ésta era la lógica de un compromiso sobre el mando de HERZ para que continuara siendo una agencia perteneciente a las Naciones Unidas que fuera verdaderamente autónoma. Con esto va más allá de la ley que la controlaba durante el periodo de emergencia de los Ángeles.

En conclusión, el Primero y Segundo Tratado representan importantes avances en el camino a un gobierno internacional. Pero mi propia opinión es que aun es una revolución _'incompleta'_. A las Naciones Unidas aun les falta la preponderancia de fuerza e impulso para intimidar a los estados y eso representa un serio potencial para un futuro conflicto.

* * *

**FIN DE LA PARTE II**

* * *

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**

1. (*) La descripción de Maya aquí es original de Joyce Wakabayashi en su fic _'The One You Want'_.

2. Los eventos y fechas del Segundo Impacto, Guerra India-Pakistán y el bombardeo de Tokio, detallados en el Anexo, fueron tomados de EVA FAQ ver.0.5.7. (Marzo 31, 1998) Escrito por Stephen Lee. Revisado por Widya Santoso.

Ver 1.0 - Ene 24, 1999  
Ver 2.0 - Ene 27, 1999  
Ver 2.1 - Ene 28, 1999  
Ver 2.4 - Feb 21, 1999  
Ver 2.5 - May 17, 1999  
Ver 2.6 - Oct 13, 1999

* * *

**Autor Original**: TOH, Ee Loong (EeL)  
**Traducción**: Seferino Rengel  
**Titulo Original**: Part II - Memories I

Ver 1.0 - Jun 08, 2004  
Ver 2.0 - Jul 06, 2010


	3. Los Juegos que Jugamos

**HERZ**

**Parte III**

**Los Juegos que Jugamos**

Autor: TOH, Ee Loong (EeL)

* * *

Para empezar, este fic no me pertenece (cuando escriba uno propio lo anunciare ^_^) este fanfic fue escrito hace ya casi 11 años, TOH, Ee Loong (EeL), y que como muchos de los escritores de la vieja escuela, no tiene user en ffnet. Hice una primera traducción hace 6 años, pero por diferentes motivos (en realidad la traducción era una porquería) la volví a hacer y se me ocurrió subirla aquí. Disfrutenla, y no se olviden visitar http : / / www . ngefics . com

* * *

Parada ante el panel de cristal, Misato miraba hacia la enorme forma blanca en la bahía de la estación experimental. El EVA llevaba las señales "**Unidad 05-E**" en el hombro derecho y el emblema de las Naciones Unidas en el otro. En el lado derecho de su pecho estaba el símbolo de HERZ.

_'Lo que casi fue el instrumento de nuestra destrucción, ahora lo convertimos en la esperanza de salvación. Un juego diferente pero no obstante todavía somos un peón...'_ Misato suspiró y abrió una pantalla de comunicación.

"Asuka, ¿estás lista?"

"Hai, hai..." fue la apática respuesta.

Misato se cruzó de brazos. "Empiecen la activación."

"El núcleo S2 será mantenido desconectado. Conecten el suministro de poder principal a todos los otros circuitos," ordenó Maya. Los Tenientes Aida Kensuke y Mochida Kaori, como los operadores principales, informaban a cada fase de la activación del EVA y la sincronización de Asuka. Todo iba con suavidad.

"Unidad 05-Echo activada," informó Kensuke, la luz de las pantallas se reflejaban en sus anteojos. "Sincronización estable en 72%."

"Comenzando prueba de interconexión," dijo la voz de Asuka.

"Dejaré el resto en sus manos, Ibuki-hakase."

"Hai, shirei."

Con la salida de Misato, las pruebas, maniobras simuladas y ejercicios de entrenamiento siguieron adelante. Además de involucrar el consumo de un extenso, muy técnico y agotador tiempo de trabajo, la parte del trabajo involucraba también lidiar con la piloto.

"¿¡Todavía!" se quejó Asuka.

"Solo otra hora," contestó Maya.

"¿¡Otra hora! ¿Por qué hacen que ***yo*** tenga que hacer esto? ¡Esto es inútil! ¡sobre todo considerado que no consigo pilotar uno de estas cosas en combate real!"

Maya dio una paciente y poco comprensiva sonrisa cuando acarició la coleta colgada sobre su hombro derecho. "Asuka, necesitamos guardar tus datos actualizados. Solo en caso de que alguna vez necesites pilotar un EVA. Y los ejercicios te familiarizaran con la operación del EVA como un buen recordatorio para tu propia planificación de operaciones."

"Ustedes realmente no necesitan que haga esto. Después de todo, tenemos al poderoso Shinji en la invencible Unidad 01 y las A.I. de los Dummy Plug de la Serie EVA. Oh, no debemos olvidarnos de la Chica Maravilla. ¡Ella no contribuye en nada y tiene un EVA solo para ella para que se pasee después de cenar! Esto es una gran pérdida de mi tiempo," refunfuñó Asuka.

"Bien, tenemos que prepararnos para todas las posibles eventualidades. Ésa es nuestra única garantía de supervivencia."

"¡Te pareces a Ritsuko!" murmuró Asuka. Maya inclinó su cabeza a un lado y después de considerarlo por un momento, decidió tomarlo como un cumplido.

"Oh Asuka, ¿podrías estar tranquila por un momento? Aquí estamos intentando trabajar," dijo Kensuke que abrió su propio canal a la Unidad 05-E.

"Teniente Aida, ¿¡Esa es manera de hablar a su oficial superior!" demandó Asuka.

"Heil Asuka. O la forma en que el Führer prefiera," dijo Kensuke con desgana. "Y además debes estar bastante contenta por las pruebas. Te da una oportunidad para correr por allí en un robot gigante y destruir muchos blancos simulados. ¿No es tu actividad favorita después de practicar sadomasoquismo con Shinji?"

Todos en el cuarto de control estaban sonriendo e intentando no reír para no ser objeto de la ira de la Capitána Ikari Asuka Langley.

"¡Kensuke! ¡Pagaras por esto!"

"¿Qué? ¿También me vas a dar latigazos?"

"Bien, es suficiente. Concentrémonos en el trabajo..." dijo Maya, riéndose.

"Oh no," dijo Kensuke, pareciendo realmente preocupado.

"¿Qué pasa? Todas las lecturas están bien," dijo Kaori.

"Mira," Kensuke dirigió la vista a la pantalla con el rostro de Asuka. Maya y Kaori se inclinaron para echar una mirada más detenida. El ojo derecho de Asuka estaba moviéndose incontrolablemente.

"¿¡Cuánto más! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí! ¡Tengo que ver que hace mi marido!"

* * *

(Bajo el Desierto de Negev, Israel. Dos hombres en un ascensor. Uno a la derecha llevaba traje, corbata, y anteojos oscuros, cargaba una cartera negra. El otro era más bajo, anteojos y con una bata de laboratorio blanca encima de su uniforme militar. El último hablo primero.)

"¡Ésta son noticias maravillosas! ¿Cómo consiguió los datos para el motor S2 y el software de la A.I. de las cápsulas?"

"La seguridad de HERZ no es tan férrea como uno pudiera creer. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de esto estuviera en nuestras manos."

"Excelente. Si éste es verdadero material del propio HERZ, nuestras oportunidades de éxito son tanto más altas. Confío en que el gobierno de Estados Unidos nos permita retener todos los datos así como el equipo para el desarrollo de nuestro propio Evangelion."

"Usted es de los tipos que realmente saben avanzar. Considerando que mantuvimos la mayoría de los fondos en estas instalaciones, debemos enviar algo de regreso. El congreso no lo haría si alguna vez hicieran una vigilancia sobre los fondos para los proyectos negros."

"Hmph. Después de ese fiasco en Nevada y Guantánamo, su ejército no podía arriesgarse a otra gran explosión. Ha tenido suerte que la ONU y GEHIRN no hayan podido destapar la verdad hasta ahora. Además todavía pueden evitar el escrutinio del congreso con ese viejo truco de hacer las cuentas con un martillo que cuesta $500 y un retrete de $3,000."

(Se rieron.)

"La ONU es un puñado de aficionados. Y hemos sido muy cooperativos hasta ahora con sus investigadores. Cooperamos tanto que se estarán ahogados en papel por los próximos diez años, mucho menos ahora que se están ocupados con las cuestiones rusas y francesas. La ONU no puede ocuparse de una cosa así y tienen la temeridad para exigir que entreguemos alguno de nuestros satélites."

"No quiero ser pedante pero . estaba de acuerdo en el papel, sabe."

"Oh, la Administración siempre puede culparlo en un Congreso obstruccionista como siempre hacen."

"Ah sí, usamos mucho ese truco con el Knesset."

Hubo un suave timbre indicando que el elevador había llegado. Después de recorrer algunos pasillos, entraron en un cuarto de control parecido a una estación experimental de HERZ.

"Los datos, por favor."

El hombre de la inteligencia norteamericana abrió la cartera. El científico hojeó los documentos fotocopiados que lucían el membrete de HERZ. Muchos estaban sellados como 'ALTO SECRETO' y 'SOLO PARA SUS OJOS'.

"Excelente... excelente..." susurró el científico. Cuando los operadores verificaron e introdujeron los datos, el norteamericano miraba la bahía de pruebas. En ella estaba un enorme humanoide, muy parecido a uno de la Serie EVA-05. _'Pronto, no tendremos que preocuparnos por que la ONU o SEELE sepan que tenemos esta arma definitiva a nuestras ordenes.'_

"Activación."

"Conectando suministro de poder principal y todos los circuitos."

"Suministro de poder principal conectado. Empezando activación de sistemas."

"Voltaje aumentando al punto crítico: 0.5, 0.2, aumentando..."

"Empiecen la segunda fase de activación de sistemas."

"Comenzando la conexión con el A.I. Dummy Plug."

"Empiecen la Fase II del Sistema."

"Sinapsis insertada. Comenzando enlace."

"Transmitiendo pulsos."

"Todos los circuitos están operativos."

"No hay problema con el contacto inicial."

"Transmitiendo energía a los músculos braquiales en ambos brazos. No hay ningún problema con los enlaces nerviosos."

"Comprobando. Sobre los 2550 en la lista satisfactorios."

"Preparen para la tercera fase de conexión."

"Sobre los 2580 satisfactorios. Cuenta regresiva hasta la frontera absoluta, 0.9, 0.7, 0.5, 0.4, 0.3, ¡los pulsos están empezando a fluir hacia atrás!"

"Problemas en la tercera fase. ¡La actividad autónoma está sobreponiéndose a los nervios de control!"

"Detengan los contactos. Rompa los circuitos desde el 6to."

"¡Negativo! ¡La señal es rechazada! ¡El A.I. Plug está actuando solo!"

"¡Perdimos el control de la Unidad!"

"Detengan el experimento. Corten el suministro de energía."

"¡Recibimos lecturas anormales del motor S2!"

"¡Un enorme pico de energía proviene del núcleo!"

"¡El núcleo esta colapsando!"

"¡Evacuen en seguida!"

"¡Demasiado tarde! Estimado de 12 segundos para..."

* * *

"Esto no es tan claro como me gustaría y no podemos conseguir un seguimiento continuo del evento," dijo Ritsuko cuando ajustó sus anteojos. Rebobino la imagen de video con titulo _'ARIADNE-SPACE SURV 34 - NEGEV, ISRAEL'_. Un enorme hongo surgió de las secas arenas y piedras del desierto, extendiéndose en un radio de 50 km. Los despliegues sobre el espectro de longitud de onda y otros datos del evento también aparecían a su lado.

Dándose golpecitos en la barbilla, Ritsuko declaró, "diría que este evento tiene más similitudes a la destrucción de Tokio-3 por la Unidad 00 que a los eventos americanos, rusos y franceses. El último fue como lo ocurrido en la Primera Rama del NERV, tragada por un Mar de Dirac. El anterior era casi completamente luz y calor. Detestable. Realmente necesitamos esos satélites de reconocimiento KH-11 americanos. Los programas espaciales europeos y japoneses son demasiado pequeños para cooperar en eso con las Naciones Unidas."

"Bien, tenemos que trabajar con lo que tenemos," dijo la Profesora Susan Makarov encogiéndose de hombros. Era una mujer alta, robusta entrando en sus 50 años. Su pelo rubio estaba arreglado en una trenza larga. Sus rasgos eran severos y definían bien su herencia rusa y alemana.

"Bueno, si pudiera plantearle esto a Maya... con MAGI, sabríamos con seguridad. Pero..."

"Pero sabe que no podemos hacer eso. HERZ y GEHIRN están separados para prevenir otra conspiración. El Tercer Impacto esta unido a la tecnología EVA. HERZ no puede controlar el desarrollo tecnológico, pero si puede manejarlo. La única razón para qué Maya este allí es que hay que mantener la serie EVA en servicio activo. Por lo menos eso es cómo la ONU lo ve. Tiene suerte que le permitan a Maya cuidar de usted, incluso dejarlas vivir juntas."

"Pienso que eso tuvo más que ver con las habilidades de negociante de Misato que a la suerte," comentó Ritsuko secamente.

"La Mayor General Katsuragi siempre es dura cuando se trata de sus amigos. Sin embargo, me parece que tendrá que diferir de nuevo con usted en esto. Sabe, Ritsuko, si no fuera por su pasada asociación con NERV, sería Directora de GEHIRN en mi lugar. Es ciertamente la persona más calificada."

"Makarov-hakase, usted es mucho mejor persona."

"Usted sabe que es verdad."

"Bueno, la política también es parte de la realidad en que debemos vivir," comentó Ritsuko cuando dirigió su silla de ruedas hacia la pantalla en la pared y frente a la mesa de la Directora.

"Honestamente, pienso que debería dejarme las cargas más pesadas de la burocracia para que pueda seguir con su trabajo. La ONU realmente espera que hagamos milagros con los pequeños recursos a nuestra disposición. Han estado en un verdadero pánico por los esfuerzos de algunos estados para construir sus propios EVAs sin pensar en las consecuencias."

"Solo son niños pequeños," resopló Ritsuko. "Ellos lo tienen, debo tenerlo también. Lo quiero. Lo quiero... Hablando de recursos, ¿Qué pasa con el instituto MIMIR?"

"Bastante simple, tienen dinero y mano de obra que necesitamos para nuestro trabajo. La ONU ha estado de acuerdo en darles acceso a nuestra investigación y permitirnos compartir resultados con base a los derechos de patente."

"¿Derechos de patente?"

"Se sorprendería de los cambios de acciones que han estado intentando después de que Ikari vendió datos y material a algunas de las mega-corporaciones en los días de NERV para consolidar su propio poder para su pequeña guerra. Casi todos los Ángeles presentaron oportunidades para adelantos en ciencia de materiales. Solvente industrial del Noveno Ángel. Nanotecnologia del Decimoprimero Ángel. Energía ilimitada de los principios del S2. Incluso he estado perfeccionando la Octava Generación de supercomputadoras. Nómbrelo, y ellos ya están probándolo."

"¿Puede ser por qué las 108 entidades corporativas se han agrupado con MIMIR para reemplazar MARDUK y golpear a nuestras puertas?"

"Específicamente por el talento irremplazable de la Santísima Trinidad de EVA."

Ritsuko gruñó y cubrió su rostro a la mención del término que se refería a las tres principales personalidades involucradas en el Proyecto E - ella misma, Fuyutsuki Kouzo y claro, Ikari Gendou.

"Hablando de los tres sabios, Kouzo llamó y le dejó un mensaje. Dice que _'*Él* vendrá la próxima semana pero regresara a Tokio-2 antes del anochecer.'_ Espero que no se tropiece con él por accidente, en su excursión anual a Tokio-3 ¿eh?"

"Es el aniversario de la muerte de su esposa, estará visitando su tumba con el resto de su familia. Y es solo un día antes del cumpleaños de su hija por lo que ustedes serian unos grandísimos bastardos al negarle ese día - por cualquier riesgos de seguridad."

Hubo un golpe en la puerta.

"¿Quizás debería irme?" preguntó Ritsuko.

"No, no, quiero que también la conozco ¡Pase!"

La puerta se abrió revelando a una mujer japonesa con una bata de laboratorio blanca. Se veía joven y con el cabello negro que le llegaba a los hombros. Sus ojos eran una mezcla curiosa entre el color avellano y verde.

"Ella es la Dra. Kagero Natsumi enviada desde el Instituto MIMIR para ayudarnos."

"Dra. Kagero, ella es..."

"Profesora Akagi Ritsuko," interrumpió Natsumi. "Anteriormente Jefa del Proyecto E y ahora Investigadora en Jefe de GEHIRN Tokio-3. He oído hablar tanto de usted..." miró su cabello plateado y la silla de ruedas, dándole una sonrisa.

* * *

"Erm. Me gustarían otros dos cargadores, por favor."

"Por supuesto. Para usted, Ikari-san," dijo con una sonrisa la Sargento de HERZ a cargo del Arsenal. Le entregó los dos cargadores a un ruborizado Ikari Shinji. Ella le siguió con la mirada cuando él salió. Suspiró para sí misma. _'Por qué de todas las personas tuvo que escoger a esa bruja...'_

Shinji fue a su posición, alineó su vista con el blanco y vació el cargador. Shinji suspiró cuando la computadora desplegó la distribución de los tiros. Tres erraron completamente.

Shinji odiaba las armas. Eran para matar. Aborrecía la muerte y la violencia. Se alegraba de que HERZ y la ONU mantuvieran a la Unidad 01 en el Geofront para defender el Cuartel General contra un ataque de SEELE. Se alegraba que los EVAs-05 se usaran para _'mantener la paz y seguridad del mundo'_ - qué normalmente significaba matar a las personas que tenían definiciones diferentes de lo que eran la _'paz'_ y _'seguridad'_.

"No es matar, es autodefensa. Hay una diferencia," dijo la voz de Misato en su cabeza. A Misato le gustaba la idea de un poco de entrenamiento militar para él. Esperaba que le enseñara las habilidades para permitirle ser más independiente y así construir su autoestima.

"¿Qué sobre nosotros, baka-Shinji?" una imagen de Asuka cargando a Akiko flotó en su cabeza. Sí, era diferente de la matanza insensata. Tenía responsabilidades, una esposa y una niña y amigos. Eso significaba más para él que el mundo entero. Shinji quería ser una buena persona, sobre todo un buen marido y padre, desesperadamente. La parte de su definición de eso significaba estar allí para ellos. Y protegerlos como mejor pudiera.

Había personas allí afuera de su mente y su sangre. El Ejército de Dios. El Capítulo de Génesis. Querubín. La Espada Ardiente de Jehová. Siguiendo a las revelaciones públicas sobre el Proyecto de Instrumentalidad Humano después de ese fatal día en 2015, organizaciones Cristianas y Ortodoxas fundamentalistas habían saltado a exigir el desarraigo total de todos los rastros de la _'tecnología de Dios'_, la blasfemia que era EVA. Fallando en conseguir el golpe político necesario, favorecieron las tácticas terroristas. Instalaciones de HERZ y GEHIRN y su personal fueron objeto de secuestros, asesinatos, coches-bomba e incluso gas venenoso.

Reservaban un odio particular por los pilotos de los Evangelion a quienes llamaron _'los engendros del diablo'_. Las cosas sólo se estabilizaron después de que la ONU concedió a Misato una A-15 qué, en efecto, podía establecer un gobierno militar en toda la región de Kanagawa. A pesar de los intentos de Hyuga, la Seguridad de HERZ no podía proteger a la familia de Shinji todo el tiempo. Estaba también el problema de la privacidad. En definitiva, tenía que hacer su parte.

Shinji suspiró otra vez cuando cargó su segundo cargador.

Cuando empezó a apuntar al objetivo, sintió a alguien recargándose contra su espalda. Alguien con pechos. Paso sus dedos por sus brazos, descansando las yemas de sus dedos finalmente sobre sus codos. Claramente Kurumi estaba disfrutando sentir su espalda y brazos. La autoestima no era la única cosa que el entrenamiento de Shinji había construido. Le hizo cosquillas en la oreja cuando susurró, "Ahora, Shinji-kun. No podrás darle al blanco si estas así de tenso. Intenta relajarte."

"Pero estoy intentándolo, Kurumi. Ummm... ¿podrías por favor... uurmmm... no acercarte tanto... por favor?"

Kurumi se rió cuando se separó de Shinji. "En serio, no debes contener la respiración tanto tiempo. Puedes temblar y fallar el blanco. Prueba dejando una media respiración."

Shinji hizo lo que sugirió y vació el segundo cargador. Había escuchado que ella pertenecía a una unidad de elite en la UNIPF antes de que la transfirieran a la Inspectoria y era una profesional con respecto a estas cosas.

"Muy bien, Shinji-kun. Todas dieran. ¡Incluso un tiro perfecto! ¡Permítame darte un gran abrazo!" Shinji rápidamente se apartó. No ayudaba que el uniforme de la ONU destacara su figura. No era tan bien dotada como Katsuragi o Soryu pero todavía tenia una buena figura.

"Kurumi... tengo todavía esta arma... por favor..." pidió Shinji, brazos y arma levantados sobre su cabeza.

"No está cargada, Shinji-kun... ¿O debo estar preocupada por tu otra arma? No has empezado a fallar con esa, ¿no?"

"¡Kurumi!"

"Oh, ¿qué pasa? ¿No te gustan mujeres que se lanzan a ti?" ronroneó Kurumi, moviendo sus párpados para agregar efecto.

"Urmm..." Shinji estaba bajo mucha tensión.

Asuka escogió ese momento para hacer su aparición. Llevando un subfusil, ignoró a los dos cuando lo armó y seleccionó un blanco a 100 m. Procedió a disparar y dio con exactitud mortal. Después de devolver el arma al encargado, Asuka agarró a Shinji por una oreja e ignoró completamente a Kurumi cuando se lo llevó.

"Itetetetetete..." gritó Shinji mientras seguía a su esposa respetuosamente.

"Urusai, baka-Shinji."

"Sí, querida."

* * *

(Un cuarto oscurecido. La imagen de video de la explosión de Negev aparecía en una proyección holográfica. Los doce monolitos de SEELE aparecieron.)

SEELE 04: Esto no estaba en nuestro plan.

SEELE 03: Los necios prosiguieron solos. Ahora pagaron el precio.

SEELE 07: Esto retraza el programa.

SEELE 01: Se encontrarán alternativas. El programa puede ajustarse.

* * *

La atemorizante luz roja del Árbol de la Vida se reflejaba en los anteojos de lectura de la Mayor General Katsuragi. Sus manos están enlazadas delante de su cara bajo el puente de su nariz. El Teniente Coronel Hyuga y el Mayor Aoba estaban de pie ante ella. El último daba su informe.

"Salvo el tamaño actual del radio de la explosión, el resto de los eventos fueron según el plan. Esto debe darnos un poco de tiempo."

"Buen trabajo."

* * *

"Hey, ¿quién es ese bajo el árbol?"

"Ése es Ikari Shinji. Es un Piloto EVA."

"¿Cómo es él?"

"Solitario. Desde que empezó la escuela secundaria, apenas hablaba con nadie, excepto con Aida, Suzuhara y un poco con Horaki."

"¿Novia?"

"Oí que tiene algo con Soryu - sabes, pelo castaño rojizo, parche en el ojo, arneses en un brazo. Vivía con él y su guardián pero ahora no le habla. Ella también es extraña."

Una sombra cayó encima de su libro. Cuando lo cambió de posición, la sombra le siguió. Shinji suspiró y levanto la vista. Era una chica de pelo negro corto. Sus ojos eran un tipo verde-parduzco. Era muy muy morena. Sus labios hicieron una ligera sonrisa y ella se inclino hacia adelante ligeramente.

"Hola, soy Kurumi. Encantada de conocerte."

Ella le vio encogerse ligeramente. Él tragó saliva.

"Soy Shinji. Ikari Shinji."

"Shinji..." dijo, haciendo nota de su nombre. "¿Alguna vez has probado el surf?"

...

Kurumi suspiró.

"¿Nunca tuve una oportunidad?" dijo en voz baja cuando miraba la pantalla de la computadora. Miraba los detalles de gastos de HERZ. Normalmente confidencial, esta información estaba sujeta al escrutinio de la Inspectoria de la ONU.

La Mayor General Katsuragi le había dado una comisión muy grande a Shinji por pilotar su EVA. Recibía el equivalente a lo de un Capitán. Estaba justificado por su "habilidad única al pilotar la Unidad 01." La comisión de Asuka era mucho más pequeña ya que no era piloto activo y también de acuerdo a su rango, vocación y cualidades. Los Ikari estaban casados y tenían una hija. Nada raro.

Le llamó la atención otra comisión bastante grande para una tal Ayanami Rei. Era la única otra persona en la lista de pilotos activos pero no había ningún archivo en HERZ de su participación en cualquier prueba, entrenamiento, ejercicios o misiones de campo, nada de ella. Ni siquiera su fecha de nacimiento. Su dirección era clasificada. Había, sin embargo, una fotografía de archivo de hace 12 años.

Esta muchacha era tan pálida como Kurumi era morena. Pelo ligeramente índigo. Ojos rojo sangre. Lo que le perturbó era que conocía a esta persona. Fue hace mucho pero la reconoció. Oh, ¿cómo podía olvidarla?

"Ayanami Rei. ¿Eres tu?" Kurumi dio golpecitos al escritorio con su dedo mientras pensaba en la First Child.

* * *

**FIN DE LA PARTE III**

* * *

"Hegel comentaba en alguna parte de que todo lo grande, hechos históricos del mundo y personajes, ocurren, como él, dos veces. Se ha olvidado de agregar: la primera vez como tragedia, la segunda como farsa."

Karl Marx, el Decimoctavo Brumaire de Louis Bonaparte

Ver 1.0 - Ene 31, 1999  
Ver 1.3 - Feb 02, 1999  
Ver 2.1 - Feb 21, 1999  
Ver 2.2 - Abr 25, 1999  
Ver 2.4 - Oct 24, 1999

* * *

**Autor Original**: TOH, Ee Loong (EeL)  
**Traducción**: Seferino Rengel  
**Titulo Original**: Part III - The Games We Play

Ver 1.0 - Jun 08, 2004  
Ver 2.0 - Jul 06, 2010


	4. Muerte y Resurrección

**HERZ**

**Parte IV**

**Muerte y Resurrección**

Autor: TOH, Ee Loong (EeL)

* * *

Para empezar, este fic no me pertenece (cuando escriba uno propio lo anunciare ^_^) este fanfic fue escrito hace ya casi 11 años, TOH, Ee Loong (EeL), y que como muchos de los escritores de la vieja escuela, no tiene user en ffnet. Hice una primera traducción hace 6 años, pero por diferentes motivos (en realidad la traducción era una porquería) la volví a hacer y se me ocurrió subirla aquí. Disfrutenla, y no se olviden visitar http : / / www . ngefics . com

* * *

"Katsuragi-shirei," dijo Hyuga, levantando su voz para ser oído por encima del zumbido del motor del Vehículo de Despegue y Aterrizaje Vertical (VTOL). "No me gusta esto, no me gusta para nada."

Misato asintió.

"Ha estado poniéndose más difícil resistir la presión de la ONU y los estados miembros. Han invertido ríos de dinero y recursos en mantener al EVA, es inevitable que quieran utilizarlo de un modo mas _'practico'_ en algún momento."

Hyuga resopló, todavía mirando hacia adelante y con las manos en los mandos de la aeronave. "Prevenir un Tercer Impacto es bastante práctico para mí."

Misato se permitió una pequeña carcajada. Se alegraba por el vehículo VTOL y por el constante ir y venir entre Tokio-2 y Tokio-3. Le permitía a ella y sus más cercanos oficiales discutir los asuntos de HERZ en privado.

A pesar de la pérdida de mucha de la vieja autonomía de NERV, HERZ aun era temida. El control exclusivo de la Unidad 01 y la permanente serie EVA-05 significaba que podía derrotar cualquier fuerza armada convencional en el campo de batalla. Cuando HERZ pasó a formar parte de la cadena militar de la ONU, ella y el antiguo personal de NERV fueron rodeados por sistemas de vigilancia y espías. La Oficina del Comandante era segura pero Misato no quería presionar su suerte. Esta aeronave había sido el transporte personal de Gendou - el Comandante del viejo NERV se había asegurado que fuera muy difícil escuchar las conversaciones a bordo de este vehículo VTOL. El único eslabón débil había sido el piloto.

Misato no tenía ese problema. Desde que Hyuga había entregado el transporte aéreo del EVA a los oficiales más jóvenes como Aida, ésta era una buena manera de tener suficientes horas de vuelo para mantener sus alas y la licencia de piloto. Aun así, le faltaba algo para acostumbrarse. El Transporte Pesado para EVA Antonov-242 era una fortaleza volante y ahora esto era algo más ligero.

"Ahora que los diecisiete Ángeles han sido destruidos, HERZ parece un gran elefante blanco. EVA usado para mantener y hacer la paz operando con los dólares de la ONU y resguardando su poder sobre los otros estados miembros," Misato razonó. "Hyuga, no puedo creer lo que dije... ¡me he hecho un político!"

"Katsuragi-shirei, pienso que ha necesitado todas sus habilidades políticas para dejar fuera a HERZ y EVA de las manos de otros políticos – sobre todo de los estados miembros. Sin embargo nuestra responsabilidad principal es prevenir un Tercer Impacto. ¿Quién dice que no quieren otra serie EVA y atacar el Geofront como la última vez? Dividir nuestros recursos parecería invitar a un ataque. Ciertamente la ONU no quiere ver el fin del mundo como nosotros sabemos, ¿Katsuragi-shirei?"

"Ése será mi principal argumento ante el Consejo de Seguridad. Pero dudo que se impresionen por ello. Sin Ángeles, el fin del mundo parece una posibilidad distante. Un claro y presente peligro es suficiente para concentrar la mente. No ayuda que la ONU este de nuestro lado."

"¿Quiere decir que nuestra intervención en Krasnoyarsk ayudó a los ruso con sus armas nucleares rebeldes? Eso fue para detener una posible Tercera Guerra Mundial - probablemente con consecuencias peores comparadas al Tercer Impacto."

"Mis fuentes en la ONU me dicen que el Consejo de Seguridad quiere una muestra de fuerza. Quieren que usemos la Unidad 01 en el Congo."

"Hey, ¿pensé que era el único que se encargaba de la recolección de inteligencia? Vaya, me siento como si le hubiera decepcionado, Katsuragi-shirei."

"No te sientas mal, Hyuga-kun. Después de todo, no tienes mis miradas y encanto femenino. Estas cosas hacen maravillas para la recolección de inteligencia, sabes. En cualquier caso, pondré fin a esta estupidez sobre un despliegue de la Unidad 01."

"¿Cómo? Espero que no sea con miradas y encanto femenino."

Misato golpeó con fuerza el hombro de Hyuga pero llevando una maliciosa sonrisa.

"Tengo un hábil plan."

"Hablando de eso, con las instalaciones de Negev fuera del camino, hemos alejado a SEELE. Pero me pregunto por qué ha habido tantos incidentes de Mar de Dirac por todo el globo en los últimos años. Las únicas fuentes disponibles de tecnología EVA somos nosotros y SEELE. Ciertamente nosotros no estamos regalando nada y si las necesidades de SEELE son diferentes a las de los estados miembros, ¿por qué siguen explotando? Habiendo construido la serie EVA-05, ¿SEELE no tiene la especialización para ocuparse de los motores S2?"

"Quizás no tienen los sub-sistemas de MAGI en Nueva York, Hong Kong, Berlín, Houston y Moscú para ayudarles. Es un verdadero misterio."

"No me gustan los misterios."

"¿Cuál es la información en el Congo, Hyuga?"

El jefe de Inteligencia de HERZ y chofer del vehículo VTOL de la Comandante respondió suspirando.

"Primero, es estupido intervenir en África Central sin el apoyo de los Grandes Poderes. La UNIPF no tiene capacidad para este tipo de fuerza. Es aun peor porque los poderes locales africanos parecen favorecer a algunas facciones belicosas. Gasolina para el fuego. Apoyarse en las Fuerzas de Despliegue Rápido (RDC) de la UNIPF crearía más problemas."

Era el turno de Misato para suspirar. Las RDC se habían desplegado rápidamente pero los limitados fondos de que dispone la UNIPF le hacia estar escasa de recursos. Habría ayudado si la ONU tuviera acceso a los satélites de reconocimiento para que supieran exactamente lo que estaba pasando. Sus pacificadores ligeramente armados huyeron desesperadamente en Kinshasa y Brazzaville. Nadie parecía estar interesado en arriesgar sus propias tropas para rescatar a los pacificadores que habían llegado para encontrarse que no había nada de paz que proteger.

La Secretaría de la ONU y el Comité del Estado Mayor estaba pensado utilizar a HERZ donde habían fallado las RDC. El Consejo de Seguridad de la ONU lo encontró como una opción atractiva después de que los _'mercenarios'_ decidieron no ir al Congo, dado la dificultad de la situación. Cuando el Consejo de Seguridad de la ONU pasara una Resolución para enviar a HERZ, no podría negarse.

La radio empezó a crujir cuando el Cuartel General de la Fuerza Aérea de la ONU empezó a emitir instrucciones para el aterrizaje. Cuando la nave de HERZ se acercó a la ruta aérea, Misato notó los cuarteles, bunker, plataformas del armas y otras fortificaciones que rodeaban al edificio en forma del cúpula del Cuartel General de la ONU.

Después de mucha discusión, el Consejo de Seguridad había mantenido una parte de la UNIPF en las instalaciones de la ONU en Tokio-2, Ginebra y Nueva York. Al contrario de los Cuerpos de Despliegue Rápido, estas tropas estaban generosamente equipadas y pertrechadas. La ONU había tomado lecciones después de que la JSSDF masacrara el cuartel general de NERV y no iba a estar descuidando su propia seguridad. Una precaución extra era que esta fuerza era un cuerpo autónomo que respondía al Secretario General. A diferencia de HERZ que reportaba al Comité del Estado Mayor del Ejercito de la ONU y al Consejo de Seguridad.

En la plataforma de aterrizaje, estaban reunidos los Representantes Especiales del Secretario General así como con un Brigadier de la UNIPF que los llevaría a la cámara del Consejo de Seguridad.

Los rabiosos argumentos duraron toda la mañana. Solo después del almuerzo fue cuando Misato lanzó su golpe de gracia. En respuesta a la sugerencia de un doctor que el uso de la Unidad 01 seria bueno para las cámaras de televisión, la Comandante de HERZ pasó una grabación de cuando la Unidad 01 se comió al 14vo Ángel. Sólo la mayoría del personal militar y representantes de las empresas de acciones comerciales directas (quiénes detestan ser llamados mercenarios) pudieron retener sus almuerzos. Claro, cuando la resolución fue pasada después, fue suficientemente claro que la Unidad 01 se quedaba donde estaba.

* * *

El ojo derecho de Asuka se movía incontrolablemente. Decidió tomar un descanso de los mapas del Congo. _'Quizá lo que necesito sea una ducha caliente.'_

...

"Buen trabajo como siempre, Shinji," dijo Maya cuando las pruebas se completaron.

El piloto de la Unidad 01 salió del Entry Plug y se dirigió al vestidor sacudiéndose el LCL del cabello. Cuando entró, Shinji vio el Plug Suit rojo sobre un banco. Podía oír que alguien se estaba bañando en las duchas. Una mueca apareció en su rostro.

"Debe ser Asuka," pensó. "Últimamente esta muy juguetona, bien... no me importa," Shinji apretó el botón para desinflar su propio Plug Suit azul y se hizo con una toalla. Mirando por la puerta transparente empañada por el vapor, vio una silueta del otro lado.

"Hmm... ¿Asuka?"

"¡Hiya Shinji-kun!" dijo Kurumi. "¿Te gustan mis marcas de bikini?"

"¡WAAAAAAAAAAUGH!"

Kurumi nunca antes había visto a alguien correr tan rápido. Frunció el ceño. "Oh no, no lo hagas. ¡Estas huyendo otra vez de Kagero Kurumi!"

...

Asuka venia por el cuando vio a Shinji correr fuera de los vestidores. Estaba gritando aterrorizado y sólo tenía una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Imbécil. Corrió por el corredor, seguido por una Kurumi vestida solo con una toalla. Imbécil. Imbécil. Imbécil. Tomó rápidamente un bate de béisbol del convenientemente cercano Cuarto de Artículos Deportivos, y se unió a la persecución. _'Arreglaré a ese Imbécil por un buen tiempo.'_

…

"¿Cómo están las cosas en el grupo?" preguntó el Coronel Strasser. "Hace mucho que usted dejo la Tercera Rama para trabajar directamente para ellos."

"La Octava Generación todavía necesita más trabajo. Consume la mayoría de mi tiempo. La intervención de 2015 fue mucho más costosa de lo que GEIST había anticipado," contestó Raymond Aron. El francés estaba en sus sesenta años y se paraba orgullosamente. "Pero el acceso al prototipo del sistema MAGI de aquí es muy útil. Su Comandante Katsuragi obviamente entiende el valor de cooperar con nosotros."

"Intento dirigirla hacia las decisiones apropiadas pero sospecho que tiene su propia agenda."

"Todos tenemos nuestra propia agenda, Strasser."

En ese momento, Shinji, Kurumi y Asuka pasaron corriendo.

"Buenos días, Señor."

"Buenos días, Coronel."

"Guten morgen, Herr Strasser."

Shinji continuó corriendo. Kurumi continuó en su persecución. Asuka continuó agitando su bate y amenazándolos de muerte a los dos.

"Los jóvenes de hoy," dijo Strasser suspirado.

"Los jóvenes aun son nuestro futuro después que SEELE intento comprar la vida inmortal de la humanidad con la sangre de niños. Temo que no seamos diferentes. La sangre de los jóvenes todavía son la base de los viejos planes." Aron agitó su cabeza tristemente. "Strasser, Ptah nos dice que una invasión preliminar de HERZ estará muy pronto en el cronograma de SEELE. Pero su objetivo actual no es la Unidad 01. No, Ammon nos asegura que todavía es demasiado pronto para eso. Pero ésta será una piedra importante. Apenas tuvimos éxito hace 12 años."

"Entiendo, Horus."

* * *

"¡Mamá! ¡Otousan!" exclamó Akiko alegremente. Sus padres habían venido a recogerla del centro de cuidado diario. Su padre seguía dócilmente a Mamá, con una marca rojiza de una mano en su mejilla. _'Otousan debe haber hecho algo baka de nuevo.'_

"Aki-chan," dijo Asuka. "Ese juguete no es tuyo. Tienes que devolverlo."

"Pero ***es*** mío, Mamá," dijo Akiko, estrechando al conejito de peluche mas cerca de ella. "Su nombre es Floppy."

"Aki-chan, no debes aceptar regalos de extraños..." Asuka estaba a punto de lanzarse en su modo de conferencia maternal.

"Pero Mamá, Tía Ayanami no es una extraña. Dijo que lo hizo para mi cumpleaños."

La cara de Asuka se ensombreció.

"Otooousan," dijo Akiko con su voz más kawaii. Su padre era más fácil de intimidar. "Quiero quedarme con Floppy, por favooor..."

Shinji se encontró escogiendo entre las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida. Su mirada pasaba entre su esposa y su hija. Prefirió dale una mirada de cachorro triste a Asuka. Enfrentada a dos miradas suplicantes, Asuka cedió.

"¿Puedo verlo?" preguntó Shinji. Akiko sostuvo su premio para que su padre pudiera echar una mirada más detallada. Era definitivamente hecho a mano, alguno de costura descuidada en algunas partes pero unas mejores que otras. Tenía una forma humanoide con unas grandes orejas. Shinji se preguntó cuánto tiempo le había tomado a Rei hacerlo.

"Es muy buena," dijo. "Ven, Aki-chan, no quieres llegar tarde para el picnic, ¿verdad?"

* * *

Era una tarde de sábado muy agradable. Hikari miró sin satisfacción a Asuka devorar el bento que había embalado para el pequeño picnic en le parque.

"Oh Hikari, eres una gran cocinera. Quizá Shinji podría aprender algo de ti," dijo Asuka entre mordiscos.

"Oh, tienes tanta suerte, Asuka. Shinji cocina, limpia y cuida a la bebé mientras tu traes la comida a casa," dice Hikari bromeando. Decidida a usar todas las bromas sobre el hombre hogareño, Asuka decidió jugar con eso también.

"Sabes, Hikari, no es sólo cocinar, limpiar y atender a la niña en lo que el baka-Shinji me puede... satisfacer," dijo Asuka sonriendo rapazmente en dirección a Shinji. Estaba caminando con Touji mientras Akiko corría delante de ellos, intentando atrapar una mariposa.

El rubor de Hikari apareció casi inmediatamente y empezó a buscar algo que decir. _'Hah, Asuka.'_ Asuka decidió presionar su ventaja.

"¿Cuándo Aki-chan pueden esperar a un compañero de juegos?"

"¡Asuka, aun no estoy casada!"

"Eso no ha detenido a otros antes. Además ya te comprometiste con ese deportista."

"¡Asuka! Yo... Oooh, tu ganas."

Asuka sonrió triunfalmente. Amaba ganar. "Pero en serio, ¿has decidido una fecha?"

"Quizá la próxima primavera cuando mi maestría este confirmada."

"¿Entonces puede la sabia Dra. Horaki Hikari del Departamento de Relaciones Internacionales de Universidad de Tokio-3 darnos una apreciación de la situación del Congo?"

"Oh Asuka, no seas tonta. ¿Crees que lo que hay en la academia sea mejor que lo que hay en el mundo real? Hey, ¿no deberías ser una de las personas que tiene conocimientos de primera mano?"

"Sí, sí. Pero no puedo sacarle ningún sentido. A las personas les gusta pelear por muchas cosas estúpidas. Y debido a eso tengo que estar mas tiempo lejos de Aki-chan y Shinji."

"Parece bastante malo. HERZ tendrá que involucrarse. ¿Creo que has visto la resolución del Consejo de Seguridad?"

Asuka asintió. "Por lo menos baka-Shinji no tendrá que ir a ese hoyo infernal. Probablemente pisaría a alguien y entonces lloraría durante todo un mes."

Hikari también asintió. "Eres muy conciliadora."

"Misato no permitirá que le pase ese tipo de cosas a su querido Shin-chan."

"Bien, seguro eso ayudara a Shinji-kun a mantener a salvo su lindo trasero."

Asuka se volvió como si fuera una carpa dorada. Tenía su ojo y la boca abierta pero sin decir nada. Apenas pudo recuperarse cuando Shinji, Touji y Akiko se aparecieron a su lado.

"¡Mamá, mira! ¿No es bonito?" preguntó Akiko, sosteniendo un frasco con una mariposa dentro. "¡Lo atrape yo misma! ¿Verdad, Otousan?"

Hikari miraba atentamente a los Ikari. También notó que Shinji y Asuka llevaban chaqueta a pesar del buen tiempo. Pensó ociosamente que los dos llevaban pistolas 9 mm dondequiera que fueran. Todos esos defensores religiosos detrás de su sangre. Los hombres de seguridad de Hyuga probablemente estaban acechando detrás de cada árbol en este parque. Sus pensamientos regresaron al presente cuando Akiko anuncio su intención de soltar _'su'_ mariposa que le ganó una gran sonrisa de su padre.

"¿Cómo esta el equipo, Touji?" pregunto Asuka.

"Retrasándose. Podría romper unas cabezas con esto," dijo Touji con una pose a lo He-man. Sus miembros de reemplazo eran ligeros, fornidos y cómodos. "Debes probarlo, ahora hay un dispositivo óptico en desarrollo."

"No gracias, no me gusta ser conejillo de indias o rata de laboratorio..." dijo Asuka antes de ver su metida de pata. "Gomen. No lo dije de mala fe."

"Ah, no te preocupes," dijo Touji palmeándose el pecho. "Debo ser el mayor conejillo de indias del mundo. El brazo biomecánico y la prótesis de la pierna fueron gratis. Como bono, los nuevos modelos también se incluyeron en el paquete."

Hikari arqueó su cabeza. "También pagaron por mi educación universitaria con una beca completa. Hicieron la oferta sin preguntarnos. Esto está por encima del sueldo de los maestros de nuestra vieja escuela."

"No me molestan todas las pruebas. Diablos, son menos aburridos que todos esos harmónicos y sincrónicos. Y como no puedo proteger la paz mundial, por lo menos puedo ayudar a la compañía a hacer un buen producto que ayudará otros como a mí."

Shinji asintió cuando hurgaba en la caja de bento.

"Oh, esto siempre es maravilloso. Hikari, debes venir con Touji a cenar y podemos intercambiar tips," Hikari y Asuka empezaron a reír.

Shinji y Touji se miraban. '_Mujeres_.'

Akiko simplemente continúo comiendo. Los adultos podían ser tan extraños.

* * *

Unos días después.

La lápida de obsidiana decía:

**IKARI YUI  
1977-2004**

Akiko dio un paso adelante y puso un puñado de azucenas blancas ante ella. Las cuatro personas congregadas bajaron sus cabezas para hacer un minuto de solemne silencio.

Akiko realmente no entendía la verdadera importancia pero imitó lo que hacían sus padres y abuelo. Después de un largo momento, sintió como su padre la toma de la mano y la lleva ante su abuelo.

"Es bueno que pudieras venir, Padre," dijo Shinji.

"Los altos mandos de GEHIRN encontraron en sus corazones que podían permitir la visita de un viejo a la tumba de su esposa en el aniversario de su muerte. Es bueno verte, Shinji. Asuka. Y tu también, Aki-chan. Ha pasado mucho tiempo," contestó Gendou. Tres generaciones de la familia Ikari empezaron su paseo a la estación del tren.

Después del almuerzo, cuando Shinji estaba lavando los platos, Akiko trepó hacia el regazo de su abuelo. Lo miraba y sonrió con su sonrisa más radiante. Gendou devolvió la sonrisa cuando acarició el largo cabello castaño de su nieta. Su nieta. La hija de Shinji. Yui habría estado tan orgullosa. No necesitaba mirar el cuadro que estaba en la alcoba de Shinji. Podía ver una imagen de Yui en su regazo. Y de Rei.

Akiko extendió la mano para tocar la barba de Gendou. Él asintió y ella sació su curiosidad. Sabia que Otousan había pensado dejarse crecer una. También sabía que a Mamá no le gustaba porque rasguñaba. Lo que fuera. Gendou le saco la lengua a Akiko. Él torció ligeramente sus orejas, retractando su lengua al mismo tiempo. Akiko se reía con deleite cuando su abuelo la entretuvo con más _'trucos'_. Era gracioso. Deseaba que los visitara más a menudo. La conversación de la tarde era distendida pero no torpe. Gendou estaba agradecido. Después de todos les había hecho, no había esperado que su hijo y su nuera quisieran verlo otra vez, mucho menos pasarse un día entero con él.

Tenia que irse antes del ocaso y volver a su estado de virtual arresto domiciliario en Tokio-2. Los hombres de seguridad ya habían llegado y habían estado esperando fuera del apartamento. Antes de partir, tenía que dar abrazos. Deseos del cumpleaños. Y regalos.

"¡Padre! ¡Esto es mucho! ¡Estás malcriándola!" dijo Asuka. Realmente le había costado mucho tiempo acostumbrarse a llamarlo así.

"No tengo la oportunidad de verlos a todos. Sé que no he sido un buen padre... y además, quizá no malcriaría a Aki-chan si pudiera dividir mi atención en mas nietos..."

Asuka se ruborizó.

"Padre, antes de que te vayas..." Shinji tomó un sobre de su bolsillo y se lo dio a Gendou.

"Gracias, hijo. Cuídate. Adiós."

La fiesta de cumpleaños también era esta tarde. Misato fue la primera en llegar como siempre. Shinji se preocupaba por pequeñeces como que tuviera el cabello desarreglado aunque ya fuera padre. Hyuga hizo un mal chiste sobre revisar el pastel por cualquier riesgo de seguridad. Ito e Igarashi estaban suplicándole a Aoba para unirse a su banda. Ritsuko siguió insistiéndole a Maya de que deje de ser su niñera, insistiéndole que se mezclara con los demás y hacer nuevos amigos sobre todo con los padres de los compañeros de juegos de Akiko. Hikari tenía que asistir a una conferencia en Tokio-2 y había arrastrado a Touji con ella. Le habían dado sus felicitaciones durante el picnic. Kensuke pasó la mayoría de su tiempo en el balcón, charlando calladamente con Kaori. Asuka sorprendió a Strasser con una _'apropiada comida alemana'_ y buena cerveza alemana. Misato rechazó unírseles. Shinji aceptó el reto de su esposa. Pero a su segunda cerveza, ya estaba ebrio.

* * *

"Querido Comandante Ikari..." la carta era corta y taciturna. Era mucho menos de lo que los demás le habían dicho pero cada palabra significaba mucho para él. Gendou veía hacia fuera de la ventana del tren, a la luna creciente, mientras agarraba con fuerza la carta. "... con cariño, Rei."

* * *

La parrilla hizo un tremendo cuando chocó contra el suelo. Kurumi, en traje de campaña de la UNIPF, salió del pozo de ventilación. "El Dogma Terminal esta fuera de alcance, al carajo."

Caminó por los oscuros pasillos. La mayoría parecían abandonados. La mayoría de las puertas estaban selladas. Vio finalmente una enorme puerta blindada. La placa sobre la ranura para la tarjeta de seguridad y el pequeño teclado decía "Laboratorio de Evolución Artificial". Impidiendo el paso a las profundidades del Dogma Terminal, la penúltima puerta entre ella y la verdad. Había escuchado que la última barrera era llamada '_la Puerta del Cielo_.'

Kurumi se puso a trabajar para violar la cerradura electrónica. Después de unos minutos de introducir muchos códigos, pasó una tarjeta robada en la hendidura. El dispositivo emitió una señal sonora y fue arrojada hacia atrás por una fuerza invisible.

Su entrenamiento ablando el impacto de la caída y levantándose de un salto como un gato, extrajo su pistola con un movimiento fluido.

"¿Qué diablos es esto?"

Una barrera, un campo translúcido hecho de octágonos concéntricos cubrieron la gran puerta. Se unió un triángulo descendente. Era de por lo menos cinco o seis pisos de alto, las líneas era de varios metros de espesor y brillaban con una luz azul. El pasillo se llenó de un sordo zumbido, un poderoso y atemorizante aullido. Aumentó hasta formar algo como tres ojos abiertos en cada esquina del triángulo.

Kurumi cayó de rodillas. Su arma cayó al suelo. Sus manos sobre sus orejas. Intentando bloquear esa silenciosa canción que metía su mano profundamente en su mente. La canción conocía su corazón. Y todos sus secretos.

"¿Quién eres?"

"¿Qué quieres?"

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" dice una calmada y monótona voz.

"¿Adónde vas?" dijo la voz era femenina.

Kurumi gritó. Y corrió. Hacia los vacíos, húmedos y oscuros pasillos. Lejos de la canción. Lejos de esa voz. Lejos de la verdad. Lejos de ella misma.

* * *

**FIN DE LA PARTE IV**

* * *

**NOTAS**

1. La escena de la ducha esta inspirada en la escena de Ritsuko/Gendou/Maya de Joyce Wakabayashi de la serie Urusai Asuka, Parte 2.

2. Las cuatro preguntas que se hacen al final son del episodio de Babylon 5 '_Sleeping in Light_'. Su website oficial es www - thestation - com

Ver 2.0 - Feb 03, 1999  
Ver 2.3 - Feb 27, 1999  
Ver 2.5 - Feb 30, 1999

* * *

**Autor Original**: TOH, Ee Loong (EeL)  
**Traducción**: Seferino Rengel  
**Titulo Original**: Part IV - Death and Rebirth

Ver 1.0 - Jun 08, 2004  
Ver 2.0 - Jul 06, 2010


	5. Montando Ossa sobre Pelion

**HERZ**

**Parte V**

**Montando Ossa sobre Pelion**

Autor: TOH, Ee Loong (EeL)

* * *

Para empezar, este fic no me pertenece (cuando escriba uno propio lo anunciare ^_^) este fanfic fue escrito hace ya casi 11 años, TOH, Ee Loong (EeL), y que como muchos de los escritores de la vieja escuela, no tiene user en ffnet. Hice una primera traducción hace 6 años, pero por diferentes motivos (en realidad la traducción era una porquería) la volví a hacer y se me ocurrió subirla aquí. Disfrutenla, y no se olviden visitar http : / / www . ngefics . com

* * *

Una niña en la ciudad. Caminaba entre las multitudes. Observando a los habitantes de Tokio-3 vivir sus vidas. De vez en cuando, sólo ocasionalmente, uno de ellos la notaria.

"Niña," dirían. "¿Estas perdida? ¿Necesitas ayuda para regresar a casa?"

"No, gracias," respondería. "Sé el camino."

Miraba con sus ojos, que verían muchas cosas - cosas que habían apartado - reflejadas en esos rojos orbes. Solo por un momento. Después de pasar a la niña - la First Childen - aquellos que retrocedían para mirarla encontrarían que había desaparecido. En la muchedumbre quizás. Pensarían un poco sobre su extraño cabello azul y su blanca piel pálida. Sobre la pequeña de seis años que caminaba por allí. Entonces recordarían todos los pensamientos sobre la pequeña niña pálida en sus mentes cuando siguieran sus vidas. Aunque de vez en cuando, sólo de vez en cuando, soñarían con esos ojos rojos.

* * *

SEELE 12: Los Antiguos Griegos hablaban de como los gigantes apilaron el Monte Olimpo y el Monte Ossa sobre el Monte Pelion para alcanzar los cielos.

SEELE 11: OLIMPO, OSSA y PELION.

SEELE 10: ASCENSIÓN.

SEELE 09: Con MAGI fuera de nuestras manos, tenemos que forjar nuevas herramientas para deshacer la perfidia de Ikari Gendou y superar la intransigencia de Katsuragi Misato.

(En tres localidades separadas alrededor del globo, el sistema ASCENSIÓN con sus tres terminales principales empezó a ejecutar millones de líneas de código y extendió la mano por los continentes.)

SEELE 08: Una vez liberado, un genio no puede ser forzado a regresar a su botella.

SEELE 07: Evangelion descubrirá su propósito.

SEELE 06: Un propósito más elevado que el que los necios de GEIST o la ONU atrevieron a contemplar.

SEELE 05: Así como el hombre puede negarse a su propia salvación.

SEELE 04: Pero es inevitable.

SEELE 03: El genio que es Evangelion se ha soltado y no puede ser forzado a regresar a su botella.

SEELE 02: Y ahora lo devolvemos a su propósito original.

SEELE 01: La Instrumentalidad de la Humanidad esta mas cercana.

* * *

Una luz roja se encendió en el escritorio de la Mayor General Katsuragi. Esta pulsó una combinación de teclas en la superficie negra reflexiva. Un monolito holográfico del tamaño de una persona apareció ante ella. La imagen de la Dra. Ibuki Maya delante de la torre de control en el Dogma Central.

"¿Ibuki-hakase?"

"Katsuragi-shirei. Ha empezado el ataque a MAGI. Los intrusos aparecen estar intentando acceder a nuestros módulos de mando de los A.I Dummy Plug de la serie EVA-05 - intentando volver nuestros propios recursos militares contra nosotros en el corazón del cuartel general."

"SEELE está intentando retroceder el reloj," susurró el Teniente Coronel Hyuga que estaba a mano derecha de Misato.

"¿Contramedidas?"

"He recurrido al Protector 666 de Akagi-Sempai. Pero el poder de procesamiento de los intrusos es inmensamente superior al nuestro. Está analizando el protector y ya ha penetrado los sistemas subsidiarios. Estimamos tres puntos como origen del ataque. Cada uno es igual a MELCHIOR, BALTHASAR y MELCHIOR juntos. Esto es mucho más de lo que esperábamos. Quizá una computadora de Octava Generación. Pido su permiso para..."

"Plan B esta autorizado. Proceda."

"Lo haremos, claro, ¿preparo la defensa en caso de otra acción, shirei?" preguntó el Mayor Aoba a la izquierda de Misato.

"No pusimos una trampa para caer en ella. Un hombre salta fuera de un edificio en llamas porque sobrevivirá unos segundo más. Nos encargaremos después de la ONU y las naciones-estados. Debemos sobrevivir a esto primero."

Bajo la dirección de Maya, los tres oficiales del puente se conectaron con los cinco sistemas subsidiarios de MAGI alrededor del mundo.

"MAGI 01 - HOUSTON en línea."

"MAGI 02 - NEW YORK en línea."

"MAGI 03 - MOSCÚ en línea."

"MAGI 04 - HONG KONG en línea."

"MAGI 05 - BERLÍN en línea."

"Limpien todas sus instrucciones mayoritarias," ordenó Maya. "Y subordínenlas a nuestro prototipo MAGI."

"En proceso, Ibuki-hakase," informó el 2do Teniente Mochida. En ese momento, se sumergieron en el caos cinco grandes metrópolis urbanas. MAGI ejecutaba todas las funciones esenciales de esas ciudades. Electricidad. Agua. Tráfico. Todo tenía un precio.

"Hemos detenida la intrusión y hemos estado empezando a hacerles retroceder," informó el 2do Teniente Ito.

"Empiece el rastreo."

Los soldados miraban como los científicos y técnicos luchaba esta batalla. Los segundos introducían las innumerables líneas de código que aparecían en una docena de pantallas diferentes. Todo bajo el ojo vigilante de la Dra. Ibuki.

"¡Tenemos localizado a los intrusos! Tasmania, Australia. Transmitiendo mapa de referencia."

Un segundo monolito holográfico aparecía ante Misato. Mostraba al Coronel Strasser, de pie delante de la cubierta de un barco. El sonido de olas y viento le rodeaban.

"Tiene las coordenadas," dijo Misato, con las manos enlazadas delante de su rostro. "Consiga lo que necesitamos. Todo lo demás debe ser destruido."

"¿Qué hacemos con cualquier civil que encontremos?"

"Todo lo demás debe ser destruido."

"Hai, shirei."

Strasser cortó el enlace y entró en el puente. Era cuestión de minutos para llegar al blanco.

"Las suposiciones de Horus eran del todo correctas. Aunque he oído que tenemos que agradecerle por ponernos en esta excelente posición de partida, Dra. Kagero."

"¿Todavía duda de nosotros, estimado Coronel Strasser?" pregunto la científica de cabello negro.

Los ojos de Strasser se estrecharon. "Sumamente generoso de parte de GEIST por proporcionar una flota completa para transportar nuestras tropas y equipo."

"¿Hay tan poca confianza en el mundo de hoy? ¿No confía en su viejo amigo Aron a quien llamamos Horus?" su sonrisa corva se burlaba de él.

"¿Qué saca GEIST de esto?"

"SEELE no debe romper nuestro monopolio sobre los sistemas de Octava Generación. Ammon y los otros para los que trabajo les gustaría ver también si pueden realizar algún escenario de los Manuscritos del Mar Muerto de SEELE. Por eso estoy aquí."

"La operación va a ser sangrienta. ¿Está segura que quiere venir conmigo? Podría esperar hasta que hayamos asegurado el lugar."

"No habrá tiempo. Y además, no sólo mi estúpida hermana es la única que sabe manejar una de estas," ella dijo, dándole golpecitos a su pistola. "Realmente no debería subestimar a las mujeres, Herr Strasser. Como a su Comandante, ella tiene la misma... formidable presencia. Espero que le diera la orden de no dar cuartel, ¿se tomaran prisioneros?"

"Dra. Kagero Natsumi, usted es muy fría. HERZ simplemente es un peón en el juego que GEIST y SEELE está jugando, ¿no lo es?"

Su respuesta fue una sonrisa mientras se dirigían a la bahía de desembarco.

Las diez naves en aguas australianas se parecían a buques petroleros o naves de carga. Pero su propósito y carga eran algo mundano. Su cubierta superior empezó a abrirse. Docenas de vehículos de ataque VTOL de HERZ y helicópteros de transporte de tropa surgieron de ellos. Como un enjambre mortal, se dirigieron hacia la instalación de SEELE que contenía a OSSA.

Dos horas después, el Dogma Central estalló en alegría. Uno de los intrusos había desaparecido completamente. Los dos restantes se retiraron apresuradamente.

"Hemos ganado," Maya respiraba aliviada.

"Bien hecho, Maya," dijo Misato.

"Empezaré inmediatamente los diagnósticos y reparaciones."

"Maya, Ritsuko estaría orgullosa de ti."

Se ruborizó. "Arigatou, shirei" La línea de comunicación holográfica parpadeo. La única luz en la inmensa oficina de Misato era la luz rojo sangre.

"Hyuga, Aoba."

"Hai, el shirei."

"Estén pendiente para analizar cualquier información que el Coronel Strasser haya podido capturar... Por ahora, pueden retirarse."

"En seguida."

Sola, Misato se apoyó en su silla y miró al Árbol de la Vida sobre ella. _'Ascensión. El peón desea abandonar este juego.'_

* * *

Paul no podía creer su poca suerte. Él y sus hermanos estaban aquí, acercándose furtivamente a los mismos corredores del Cuartel General de HERZ. Como su líder había prometido, no había ningún refugio de la ira de Dios. Estas paredes no podían proteger a los perpetradores de la blasfemia que era el Evangelion.

"Así que Él sacó al hombre; y Él puso Querubines en el Jardín del Edén, y una espada ardiente se interponía en su camino, protegiendo el árbol de la vida."

Querubines. Ángeles. Habían fallado. Ahora, éstos serían el instrumento de la ira de Dios. La espada ardiente que obstruía el camino al árbol de la vida. Casi trescientos guerreros santos. Armado hasta los dientes. Habían hecho su camino a través de Tokio-3 y entraron al Geofront. Las laicas y grandes puertas de acero abiertas. Los corredores estaban silenciosos. Estaba la resistencia de un ocasional guardia o técnico pero ninguna alarma general había sido activada.

Ésta no era suerte, pensó Paul. Éste era el testamento divino. Maravillado por su propia rectitud no notó al nuevo recluta, John, salirse fuera de su grupo.

* * *

Maya volvió a su oficina y laboratorio privado para buscar algunos archivos para las reparaciones. Entrando, se sorprendió al ver a un extraño accediendo en su terminal. Él oyó que entraba y se puso de pie. Sacando una pistola con silenciador de su chaqueta, disparó antes de que Maya incluso pudiera gritar.

* * *

"Los gobiernos se empeñaron en creer que NERV iba a acabar con el mundo con un Tercer Impacto. Enviaron a un ejército a matar a todos en NERV. Tu madre fue puesta en el Evangelion Unidad 02 y después, despertó para luchar contra ese ejército. Pero el Trono de las Almas envió a nueve EVAs que lucharan veneno contra veneno. Tu madre luchó valientemente pero fue derrotada. Sus heridas eran terribles..."

"¿Es por eso que Mamá tiene un parche en el ojo? ¿Y lo cubre todo el tiempo menos cuando esta con Otousan?"

"Sí, Aki-chan. Katsuragi-shirei envió a tu padre a la jaula dónde estaba el Evangelion Unidad 01, pero fue herida por algunos soldados. Tu padre encontró que los soldados habían cerrado el camino al Entry Plug y no podía entrar para ayudar a tu madre. Era terrible. Podía oír todo lo que estaba pasando. Pero tenía una amiga. Y ella rompió el sello. Subieron a la superficie para enfrentar a los Nueve. El Trono de los Espíritu luchó contra el Trono de las Almas y usaron una computadora poderosa para apagar a cinco de los Nueve. Sin el número completo, no podía haber ninguna ceremonia como quería el Trono de las Almas. Enfurecidos, se volvieron cinco contra tu padre. Pero ganó ese día. Con la ayuda de una amiga."

"¡Otousan dice que tu lo ayudaste! ¡Su amiga es tu, Tía Ayanami!" dijo Akiko, encantada de hacer la conexión. No entendía lo que le decía su tía pero amaba las historias de Tía Ayanami. Tenían un sentimiento mágico. Akiko podría sentirlo y casi podía tocarlo.

"Tía Ayanami, todos dicen que me parezco a ti."

"¿Por qué no debemos parecernos? Después de todo, nuestros padres son... primos," las dos encontraron un espejo y miraban sus imágenes lado a lado. Se parecían mucho, salvo...

"Pero mi pelo no es azul. Y mis ojos no son rojos."

"Tienes razón, Aki-chan. Pero, como el mío, tu color es diferente al de la mayoría de las personas alrededor de nosotras. Tú recibiste tus colores de tu madre. Ella es de un lugar lejano llamado Alemania."

"¡Deutschland!" dijo Akiko. Mamá amaba dirigir conversaciones en alemán con ella a la vista de Otousan. Shinji normalmente no entendía ni pizca acerca de qué estaba pasando excepto cuando surgía la palabra _'dummkopf'_ - que normalmente significaba que Asuka estaba hablando de él. Su alemán era tan fuerte como su tolerancia al alcohol.

Rei le sonrió a Akiko y la levantó de su silla. Poniéndola sobre su regazo, Rei acarició el suave cabello castaño de la niña. Entonces sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la puerta de la guardería.

"Vienen," susurró Rei.

La puerta salto cuando los explosivos detonaron. Un grupo de hombres entró en medio del humo y llamas. Los otros niños y sus cuidadoras corrieron para cubrirse.

Paul reconoció a la First Childen. Estaba cargando el engendro diabólico de la Second y el Third. Solo estaba de pie con la mirada impasible. Paul sonrió para si mismo. Dos con una piedra. El trabajo del Señor se haría.

"¡Fuego!"

Rei levantó su mano derecha y la giró cuando salió la ráfaga de fuego de las armas automático. *********

"¡Detectado Campo A.T.!" gritó la 2do Teniente Mochida.

"¿Dónde?" preguntó la Capitán Ikari Asuka Langley.

"¡La guardería!"

"¡Todo el personal primer nivel de alerta!"

Las alarmas rugieron en el Cuartel General de HERZ.

* * *

La frente de Misato se arrugó cuando se activó la alarma. Salió de la oficina y se dirigió hacia la torre de mando en el Dogma Central. Atravesando un corredor, vio a dos hombres armados que estaban de pie encima de un guardia de HERZ muerto. La vieron sólo una fracción de segundo después y apuntaron sus armas hacia ella. Solo ese tiempo necesitó Misato para eliminarlos.

Cuando los dos hombres cayeron al suelo, Misato oyó un tiroteo detrás de ella. Se giro para ver a otros dos hombres caer. Detrás de ellos Hyuga y Aoba estaban armados con subfusiles.

"Shirei, realmente tiene que mirar hacia atrás," dijo Hyuga.

Misato asintió agradecida. "Necesitamos llegar al centro de control." Estaban a punto de pasar el primer par de hombres caídos cuando uno de ellos gimió débilmente. Misato le disparó en el rostro y caminó encima del cuerpo. Los tres entraron en el ascensor.

"Apreciación."

"Una coalición de terroristas religiosos," dijo Hyuga. "Un ejército de Dios combinado por así decirlo. El ataque anterior a MAGI debe de haber golpeado sin darnos cuenta nuestra defensa externa y sistemas de seguridad. Un ataque dentro de un ataque."

"Y han hecho que un volumen de nuestras fuerzas se alejara a esa instalación de SEELE en Australia," agregó Aoba.

El trío no encontró mucha resistencia cuando entraron en el Dogma Central. Kensuke parecía estar a cargo. Les saludó rápidamente.

"Teniente Aida, informe."

"Katsuragi-shirei, hemos restaurado el sistema de defensa al 40% de su capacidad y el resto estará en línea dentro de una hora. Estimamos casi 300 infiltrados armados hasta los dientes. Nuestras restantes fuerzas de seguridad están haciéndoles retroceder. La Capitán Ikari ha llevado algunas tropas a la guardería a investigar un poderoso Campo A.T."

"¿Análisis del patrón?"

"Desapareció antes de que MAGI pudiera analizarlo."

"¿Dónde esta la Dra. Ibuki?"

"No sabemos..." dijo la 2do Teniente Mochida desvalidamente, al borde de las lágrimas.

"¿Status de EVA?"

"Unidad 01 esta activada. El piloto Ikari está en la Séptima Jaula. Las Unidades 05-Bravo, Charlie, Delta y Echo están activadas y tomando sus posiciones para defender el Dogma Terminal."

* * *

Kurumi miraba hacia abajo al eje central que descendía a las profundidades del Dogma Terminal. Vio abriese las enormes puertas para permitir bajar a la monstruosa forma de la Unidad 05-Echo en la oscuridad.

"¿Qué esconde Katsuragi allí abajo?" meditó para si misma. Varios pasillos laterales empezaron a cerrarse. "Bien, tiempo de tomar un descanso."

Salto encima de uno de los montacargas en uno de los pasillos laterales antes de que se cerrara completamente, dejando atrás a dos guerreros santos. Ambos hombres tenían disparos en la garganta.

* * *

"¡Akiko!"

"¡Mama!"

Asuka recogió a su hija y la abrazó fuertemente. "¿Estas bien? ¿Qué pasó aquí?"

"Algunas personas intentaron lastimarnos."

Una rápida mirada confirmó que todos en la guardería estaban ilesos.

"¿Aki-chan dónde están ahora esas personas?"

Akiko, sosteniendo su muñeca de conejito, apuntó a la pared donde estaba la entrada. Estaba cubierta por una pulpa rojiza con pedazos de metal pulverizado y fragmentos blanquecinos. Un líquido rojo estaba chorreando hacia el suelo. Goteando. Asuka reconoció el olor a sangre.

"Mamá," susurró Akiko al oído de su madre. "Tía Ayanami dijo que nunca permitiría que alguien me lastimara."

* * *

Un día después. Hyuga estaba de pie ante Misato en la oficina de la Comandante.

"He completado el interrogatorio del líder del ataque. Al parecer no sabían que era SEELE quien financió y planeó el ataque hasta el último centavo y detalle. Con todos los detalles sobre sus organizaciones y contactos, podemos lanzar una búsqueda completa. No creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por un tiempo por el ejército de Dios. En cualquier caso, el verdadero propósito de SEELE era poner uno de sus hombres en el grupo del ataque. Ése fue el hombre que atacó a Maya."

"¿Qué quería?"

"Robo mucha de nuestra investigación de los EVAs y datos de los Ángeles. La mayoría es de la época de NERV. Nuestros propios proyectos permanecen seguros en este momento. También su arma sólo aturdió a Maya. Ella está ahora bajo observación en la enfermería. Parece que no pensó matarla."

"Claro, es demasiado valiosa. A cualquier parte. Para cualquier guión."

"Katsuragi-shirei, dudo que recibiéramos más información de nuestro santo varón. ¿Qué quiere que haga con él?"

La luz rojo sangre se reflejaba en los anteojos de Misato. "Déjale irse. Usa tu imaginación. Algo creativo. Colorido. Y sumamente desagradable."

"Hai, shirei."

* * *

La puerta se abrió para revelar a una chica morena, cabello negro con uniforme de la escuela secundaria. Sus ojos avellano-verdes parpadearon confundidos cuando vieron a Misato. _'¿***Ella es*** su tutora? Hombre, con razón los chicos siempre están luchando para entregarle las copias impresas a Shinji-kun.'_ Aclaró su garganta, y habló.

"¿Katsuragi-san?"

"Sí, soy yo."

"¿Usted es la tutora de Shinji-kun?"

"Sí, lo soy. ¿Puedo ayudarte?"

"Soy Kagero Kurumi, compañera de clase de Shinji-kun. Estoy aquí como vicepresidenta del club de deportes marinos y que estamos organizando un viaje a Okinawa. Le pedí a Shinji-kun que viniera pero dijo que no le permitían salir de Tokio-3. Así que vine a verificarlo con usted."

"Es una cuestión oficial pero podemos hablar sobre eso. Pasa."

Después de que Kurumi entrara se sentó en la sala y después de servirle un poco de té, Misato explicó cómo la situación actual de 2018 restringía a Shinji viajar. Como el único piloto de EVA operacional, tenía que quedarse aquí en caso de cualquier emergencia.

Kurumi bajo la cabeza, obviamente defraudada.

"Perdóname por ser directa pero sientes algo con el, ¿verdad?" Misato podía ver el rubor de Kurumi. Sin embargo la chica también era una galleta dura.

Levantando su cabeza, se encontró con la mirada de Misato. "Sí, Katsuragi-san."

Misato suspiró. "Veré lo que puedo hacer. No ha habido un ataque de Ángel en estos tres años y SEELE esta en silencio. Tampoco la ONU desplegará al EVA. No hasta que se completen los último arreglos para establecer HERZ. Si va, habrá alguna seguridad encargada de cuidarle pero nada mas. Incluso podría irme de vacaciones."

Kurumi aclaró la concesión. "Gracias, Katsuragi-san," dijo, mientras se levantaba y se inclinaba haciéndole una reverencia.

Misato le hizo una pequeña seña. "Esta bien. No debes esperar demasiado, Kurumi. Shin-chan es muy tímido. Sobre todo rodeado de chicas."

"Ummm... ¿Katsuragi-san? Ermmm... ¿Qué debo hacer con el?"

"Pregunta después."

"Shinji-kun... ***Esta*** interesado en las chicas, ¿verdad?"

Misato no podía dejar de reír durante cinco minutos completos.

…

Kurumi miraba la inmensa oficina de la mujer sentada en la silla del Comandante de HERZ. Podía ver los contornos de los símbolos místicos en el suelo y el techo pero su luz roja estaba apagada. El perímetro de la inmensa oficina dejaba pasar algo de la luz exterior. Pero esto sólo alargaba las sombras y el aire casi parecía gris. Tomando una respiración profunda, dio un paso adelante y descargó un grueso archivo en la mesa ante la Mayor General Katsuragi.

"Katsuragi-shirei, está jugando un juego peligroso intentando y engañando a la ONU."

"No sé de lo que está hablando, Capitán Kagero."

"¿Oh? ¿Entonces que son estas discrepancias en las cuentas? Hábilmente escondidas pero discrepancias al fin. ¿Adónde se ha ido todo ese dinero? Ésta es una malversación de fondos, robo y fraude en la escala de billones de dólares."

"Estoy segura que todo puede explicarse."

Kurumi resopló. "No va a dejarme de lado tan fácilmente. Hay algunas preguntas también sobre su pasado. No está sin culpa en el caso del Tribunal de NERV."

"¿Como?"

"Su complicidad en la desaparición del Agente del Ministerio del Interior japonés Kaji Ryouji. Asesinado por su propia mano," Misato retrocedió ligeramente.

"Cualquier cosa que haya oído son puras especulaciones... e imposible demostrarlas."

"Pagará por sus crímenes. Veré que lo haga."

"No tengo ninguna duda de sus habilidades, Capitán Kagero. Pero entienda que si persiste en su cruzada, será Shinji y su familia los que pagarán el precio por su tontería."

"¿¡Qué! ¿Qué tiene que ver Shinji-kun con todo esto?"

"Todo, Kurumi. Todo."

"¿Cómo?"

"Él es el Alfa y el Omega. El Principio y el Fin."

"No entiendo."

"Si quieres... Y quieres ayudarme a ayudarle."

* * *

**ANEXO DE LA PARTE V**

Política Internacional en la Era Post-Segundo Impacto  
Por la Dra. Horaki Hikari  
Sinopsis de la Conferencia de Lecturas de Grado (2027)  
Departamento de Relaciones Internacional  
Universidad de Tokio-3

Escuelas de Pensamiento en Relaciones Internacionales.

La teoría de la política internacional es sumamente diversa y compleja. Para los propósitos de una apreciación global, introduciré las _'escuelas'_ que considero particularmente significativas.

ESTATISMO. Sus antepasados intelectuales son Niccolo Machiavelli y Thomas Hobbes. Era el modo dominante de pensamiento en el Siglo XX y continúa dominando el pensamiento de los gobiernos de los Grandes Poderes. La nación-estado se considera como la forma suprema de comunidad política, exigiendo la lealtad y devoción incondicional de sus ciudadanos. No reconoce la autoridad encima de sí mismo y celosamente guardia su soberanía e independencia del exterior. ¿Pero cómo una entidad abstracta tiene la propiedad moral del individuo por sobre su individualidad de sangre y carne? ¿El ladrillo básico del sistema internacional es el ser humano o una criatura de la imaginación humana?

SUPRANACIONALISMO. Su filósofo es Thomas Hobbes. Una forma de gobierno mundial para imponer el orden sobre las relaciones anárquicas de las naciones-estados. Enfatizando orden, disciplina, obediencia y conformidad, ven un solo mundo-estado como la solución para lograr una paz duradera y estabilidad. Las Naciones Unidas modernas se ven como un Leviatán embrionario en este molde. Yo preguntaría: ¿Qué constituye una paz justa? ¿Hay cabida para el cambio moral? ¿Qué poder corrupto surgirá y provocará una tiranía mundial?

TRASCENDENTALISMO. Cristo y Marx se encuentran en buena compañía. El último es un transcendentalista más limitado. La Utopía comunista es el fin de la historia y el fin de la política. El pináculo del logro humano. Todas las preguntas de necesidad y guerra están resueltas. La política es meramente algo para ser soportado en el camino al paraíso del obrero. Las anteriores promesas de un mundo más allá de este. La política no es pertinente salvo dónde podría afectar al alma inmortal. Todavía de esta tradición hemos derivado la más mundana de sus doctrinas: la separación de iglesia y estado, la teoría de la guerra justa, la igualdad básica de hombre. Los transcendentalistas buscan un escape de este mundo. ¿Cuál es el valor del mundo como este para ellos?

TRANSNACIONALISMO. El principal pensador de esta escuela es Immanuel Kant. La creación de una comunidad del hombre cosmopolita más amplia. La nación-estado no es capaz de mantener la seguridad y bienestar de sus ciudadanos adecuadamente. El ciudadano mundial ve una responsabilidad más allá del ser humano compañero fuese cual fuese su nacionalidad, raza, credo, idioma o cultura. La organización internacional, la agencia funcional y la compañía multi-nacional son su vanguardia, la nación-estado es meramente un actor entre muchos manteniendo las necesidades humanas. Se crea una armonía de interés entre el mismo y así ha esperado que el reino del testamento de paz perpetua.

Hay que ser cauto sobre el laberinto de trabajos de autores y estudiosos. Las categorías mentales son los puntos de partida convenientes para aquellos aferrados a las herramientas de análisis pero uno debe esforzarse por ser consciente de sus sutilezas. Una mente ordinaria separa el blanco y negro. Yendo más allá, la mente perspicaz aprecia el gris.

* * *

**FIN DE LA PARTE V**

* * *

Ver 1.4 - Feb 26, 1999  
Ver 1.5 - Oct 13, 1999  
Ver 1.6 - Nov 03,1999

* * *

**Autor Original**: TOH, Ee Loong (EeL)  
**Traducción**: Seferino Rengel  
**Titulo Original**: Part V - Piling Ossa on Pelion

Ver 1.0 - Jun 08, 2004  
Ver 2.0 - Jul 06, 2010


	6. El Undécimo Golpe

**HERZ**

**Parte VI**

**El Undécimo Golpe **

Autor: TOH, Ee Loong (EeL)

* * *

Para empezar, este fic no me pertenece (cuando escriba uno propio lo anunciare ^_^) este fanfic fue escrito hace ya casi 11 años, TOH, Ee Loong (EeL), y que como muchos de los escritores de la vieja escuela, no tiene user en ffnet. Hice una primera traducción hace 6 años, pero por diferentes motivos (en realidad la traducción era una porquería) la volví a hacer y se me ocurrió subirla aquí. Disfrutenla, y no se olviden visitar http : / / www . ngefics . com

* * *

(Un vacío y oscuro cuarto. Doce monolitos aparecieron, uno por uno, en un círculo. SEELE 01-12, SOUND ONLY. En el centro, justo debajo del nivel de los monolitos, una proyección holográfica mostraba los vehículos VTOL de HERZ bombardeando la instalación OSSA. Tropas de HERZ bajaban de los helicópteros y atacaban la instalación subterránea.)

SEELE 02: La pérdida de esta instalación experimental es lamentable pero no obstante su pérdida no estaba más allá de nuestras expectativas.

SEELE 03: De hecho, hemos ganado algo en este intercambio. Katsuragi pensó que podía atraparnos. En cambio, dejó su propio cuartel general vulnerable. El Ejército de Dios hizo una excelente distracción para nuestro propio agente.

SEELE 04: Otro paso más cerca a la Instrumentalidad con las herramientas tomadas del propio HERZ.

SEELE 05: Eso es verdad pero su ataque en OSSA no fue completamente infructuoso. Capturaron alguno de nuestros nuevos guiones de los Manuscritos del Mar Muerto de OSSA antes de que PELION y OLIMPO pudieran romper la conexión.

SEELE 06: Esta bien. Todo esta escrito en los Manuscritos y HERZ no puede prevenir lo inevitable. Incluso con acciones como estas...

(La imagen cambió a una de un bunker con numerosas consolas de computadora colocadas alrededor de una caja de acero rectangular con una tapa roja. Casi a la altura de un hombre se leía _'ASCENSIÓN: OSSA'_. Técnicos y soldados caminaban alrededor de ella. Re-enfoques de vista en la entrada de la cámara. Las puertas dobles se abrieron por una explosión. Antes de que el humo y polvo pudieran asentarse, se dispararon granadas desde exterior de la cámara, saliendo de ellas un espeso humo blanco. El holograma desplegó una lectura en la esquina derecha de la imagen:

DETECTADO GAS CS

Soldados en uniforme de combate de HERZ, con mascaras antigas, entraron por la puerta. Incluso a través del humo y confusión, estaba claro para todos que sofocaron fácilmente la oposición en la habitación en cosa de minutos. El técnico en último plano agachado bajo una consola recibió un balazo. La vista enfocaba una vez más la entrada de acero retorcido.

Un hombre calvo y barbudo, más alto que el resto, escoltaba a una mujer de cabello negro. Sus caras estaban ocultas por las mascaras antigas. El primero parecía ser el líder de esta operación mientras que la última se distinguía por llevar una bata de laboratorio blanca. En su mano derecha, llevaba un maletín reforzado.)

SEELE 07: Bien, bien, bien. Coronel Peter Strasser y la Dra. Kagero Natsumi. Comandante de sección en HERZ y uno de los emisarios de GEIST.

(La Dra. Kagero quitó una tapa de metal en el suelo y pulsó un botón que abrió un tablero. El alojamiento de la terminal empezó a elevarse revelando un arreglo de tuberías con el aspecto de un órgano metálico de alguna bestia robótica. Abrió su maletín, revelando una laptop y la conectó a un puerto en la superficie de OSSA. Cuando empezó su trabajo, gesticuló al Coronel Strasser en la dirección general de la fuente de la proyección. El oficial alemán levantó su mirada y miró hacia los monolitos. Levantó su automática y disparó un solo tiro. La imagen holográfica se volvió estática.)

SEELE 08: Katsuragi ha sido intrépida tomando tal juego. ¿Espera simplemente escaparse después de atacar territorio australiano de esa manera?

SEELE 09: ¿Por qué no? El gobierno australiano niega todo conocimiento de OSSA. El mandato de la ONU para HERZ le da a Katsuragi la jurisdicción necesaria para actuar contra nosotros.

SEELE 10: Sí, los gobiernos nacionales nunca pueden permitirse ser asociados nuestros. No después de cómo GEIST llevó adelante YGGDRASIL para tomar los sistemas de MAGI secundarios que teníamos bajo control y desactivar cinco Unidades EVA-05. ¿Quién habría pensado que ya tenían entonces un prototipo de un sistema de Octava Generación? Hace doce años... cuando nuestros planes, así como aquellos del traidor de Ikari naufragaron por los Children. Disipado el velo de secreto que protegía nuestro trabajo transmitiendo nuestros guiones al mundo entero. Para permitir a las masas conocer nuestros planes para elevarlos de su lastimosa existencia.

SEELE 11: No obstante, los Grandes Poderes están haciendo uso de nosotros como nosotros de ellos. Calentados por el poder de las Naciones Unidas y la mano inadvertida de GEIST, se vuelven a nosotros para encontrar la tecnología tras el Evangelion que sólo la ONU, aunque lejana, ha poseído. Pero una vez hayan recobrado su superioridad, nos abandonarán - los cobardes han perdido las agallas para la complementación de la humanidad. ¡Pensar que nuestro trabajo ha venido a esto! El uso común del Evangelion para llevar más allá unas pequeñas persecuciones políticas. ¡Los cambios de acciones comerciales del Proyecto-E! ¡Cómo el hombre se niega a trascender su mediocridad! Contra la estupidez, los propios dioses luchan en vano.

SEELE 12: Pero todavía podemos hacer retroceder a GEIST y a HERZ. No son invencibles y no son infalibles. Llegara el día cuando salvemos a la Unidad 01, Lilith y Adam. Hemos triunfado contra los diecisiete querubines con las espadas de fuego, enviadas a detenernos al unir los frutos de conocimiento y vida. Ahora sólo nuestro podemos enfrentarnos al enemigo de su propia salvación. El decimoctavo. El hombre mismo.

SEELE 01: Tenemos el material del Tercer al Decimoséptimo de las bóvedas de HERZ. Ya el Mar nos entregará el Octavo y los Nueve. Pronto... muy pronto. No podemos literalmente retroceder el tiempo pero la historia puede repetirse. Nuestro guión tendrá el éxito. Ha sido escrito.

* * *

Maya abrió los ojos. Estaba en la enfermería, mirando un techo que los Children habían estado viendo durante el transcurso de 2015. Había alguien más en el cuarto.

Ritsuko estaba dormida en su silla de ruedas, con una mano sobre la de Maya. Mirando hacia el sol de la tarde, disimulando sus rasgos pero Maya la conocía solo por su presencia.

"Sempai..."

Los ojos de la científica de cabello plateado se abrieron. "¡Maya! ¡Por fin despertaste!"

"¿Qué... qué pasó?"

Ritsuko recontó el ataque de los terroristas. "... tuviste suerte que tu atacante usara una arma con dardos en lugar del armamento que los otros emplearon. Fuiste aturdida pero no herida de gravedad. Solo, fue un shock para tu sistema. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Como Katsuragi-shirei después de tomarse toda una nevera de cerveza. Cuando bebía, claro," incluso después de una docena de años de abstinencia, Misato había sido incapaz de disipar su reputación. "Pero aparte de eso, creo que estoy bien. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ese tipo en mi laboratorio?"

"Parece que buscaba datos de los Ángeles - estructura de ADN, análisis de patrón, trabajos - fueron todos transmitidos. De Sachiel a Tabris. No me gusta esto, Maya. SEELE está planeando algo grande. Un ataque dentro de un ataque dentro de un ataque. Una elaborada artimaña," dijo Ritsuko sobriamente.

"¿Qué podemos hacer?"

"Fortalecer nuestras defensas e intentar anticiparse a su próximo movimiento," Ritsuko se volvió a su discípulo, compañera y amiga. "Maya, en los viejos tiempos cuando los maestros de artes marciales enseñaban el arte de la espada, siempre guardaban la último técnica para ellos. Como seguro para su posición como amos. Si había diez golpes con la espada, guardarían el último golpe para ellos. Estos últimos años, he tenido tiempo para estudiar y reflejar y acechar los secretos de mi madre, desde más allá de la tumba. El Armagedón está acercándose y SEELE no debe triunfar. Te enseñaré mi décimo golpe y juntas crearemos otro más allá."

"Sempai... ¿dónde empezamos?"

"Eso es para mañana," dijo Ritsuko, mientras pasaba a su modo regañón. "Duerme un poco ahora."

"Pero debe haber tanto por hacer. Yo... "

"Maya..." el tono de Ritsuko y la ceja levantada indicaron que no aceptaría ningún argumento.

"Oh bien..." Maya puso mala cara.

"Oh, a propósito, Shigeru quiso enviarte un ridículamente enorme ramillete pero los doctores dijeron que causaría una erupción de fiebre de heno en toda el ala por lo que lo cambio por este osito de peluche.

"Es tan tonto. ¿Nunca aprende?" Maya no parecía demasiado irritada de cualquier forma.

"Y Natsumi me pidió que te diera esto," Ritsuko le entregó una pequeña tarjeta. "Bueno, te veré mañana." Su mentora sobre ruedas salió. "Buenas noches."

Maya abrió la tarjeta, que tenia un Hello Kitty y una dedicatoria.

"Yo Maya. Rómpete una pierna. Discúlpame por no llorar. Tuya, KN."

Maya suspiró y se recostó. El sol se extinguió y una luna llena estaba levantándose.

* * *

En el Great Karoo Range en Sudáfrica.

"... Tres. Dos. Uno. Iniciando activación del EVA."

"¡Detectado Mar de Dirac!" gritó Kaori cuando MAGI empezó a dar su análisis del evento.

"Muéstreme," dijo Hyuga que era el oficial en turno.

La imagen del satélite mostraba la mitad de una montaña desapareciendo por un globo negro que se expandía. No era una explosión en el sentido normal. No había calor o luz. Todo en un radio de 25 km simplemente desapareció.

_'Maldición,'_ pensó. _'Si no fuera por nuestro sabotaje del EVA de Negev, éste sería el Noveno. SEELE está trabajando rápido. Demasiado rápido.'_

En las profundidades del Dogma Terminal, una pálida figura flotaba en el LCL. Tres voces discutían. La misma, pero no la misma. En conclusión:

"El tiempo designado está acercándose."

"Ahora esperamos. Hasta que nos llame otra vez."

"Por tercera y ultima vez."

La pálida y joven mujer salió de la profunda piscina de LCL en la Cámara de Guf. Las combinaciones del código genético de A, C, G y T formaban una escalera de caracol en las paredes brillando como runas verdes de alguna inscripción arcana. Su apariencia daba la impresión de alguien de por lo menos veinte años. El LCL fluía fácilmente sobre su piel de marfil. Ni siquiera se tocó su cabello azulado. Caminó por la superficie del LCL y hacia el borde sólido de la piscina y se puso su vestido blanco que estaba desaliñadamente tirado allí.

_'Ikari-kun probablemente se habría rendido si estuviera ahora aquí',_ pensó con una sonrisa. Se volvió y caminó en las sombras.

* * *

Kurumi suspiró. Shinji era tan transparente. Estaba inquieto tanteando la cruz alrededor de su cuello. Parecía recordar que la había visto primero en el cuello de Katsuragi Misato. No, estaba segura de eso. Una idéntica (o parecida) si la memoria no le falla. Era la misma cruz. Continuaba inquieto.

"Shinji-kun," suspiró. "¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo? ¿Sobre el asqueroso tic que tu querida esposa ha desarrollado en su único ojo bueno?"

"No... no..." Shinji movió frenéticamente ambas manos delante de él. "Yo… yo necesito pedirte un favor."

Kurumi cambió al instante. "Shinji-kun, sabes que nunca he podido negarte nada. ¿Qué necesitas de mí?"

Shinji aclaró su garganta. "Veras... Asuka y yo... la próxima semana es nuestro aniversario de bodas. Y... necesito a alguien para cuidar a Akiko-chan mientras estamos fuera. Necesito a alguien en que pueda confiar, dado el ataque y toda la locura hasta ahora..."

"Espera un minuto, ¿quieres que sea una niñera?"

"Por favor," dijo, haciendo la mirada de cachorro perdido que usaba con Asuka. "Normalmente le pedimos a Maya que nos ayude con Akiko-chan pero tuvo una mala experiencia en el trabajo y tiene mucho trabajo encima, no creo que podamos pedírselo."

"¿Y Asuka está bien con eso?"

"Bien... tomó un poco convencerla pero esta de acuerdo," dijo Shinji. Realmente era la mitad de todo porque le tocó enfurecerse y delirar antes de que Asuka cediera. "Sé que Akiko-chan seguro no será ningún problema."

"Oh bien. Tú ganas. Pero tengo un precio."

Shinji tragó saliva.

"Quiero un beso ahora y otro después. Un beso de verdad, entiendes."

"Urm... ¿puedo hacerlo después?"

"Es ahora o no hay trato," Kurumi arqueó sus cejas peligrosamente. "Agradece que no pidiera... más."

"Urm... bien."

* * *

En la Oficina de la Comandante.

Habían dos imágenes que mostraban las operaciones en el Congo. La primera mostraba una flota de la ONU que intercambia fuego con las baterías de la orilla al puerto de Pointe Noire. El primero tenía la ventaja de que sus dos portaviones eran protegidos por el Campo AT de los EVAs Unidades 05-Bravo y Charlie. Después de que el bombardeo aéreo les diese la ventaja, los dos EVAs blancos vadearon a tierra y empezaron a demoler las posiciones de armas, permitiendo a los vehículos de desembarco evacuar a las sitiadas Tropas de Despliegue Rápido de la UNIPF que habían sido atrapadas en la ciudad durante casi una semana.

La segunda imagen mostraba las Unidades 05-Delta y Echo descendiendo de los cielos, lanzadas por sus transportes Antonov-242. Capturaron rápidamente el aeropuerto de Kinshasa destruyendo tanques y artillería rebeldes. La infantería huía de los dos blancos demonios como hormigas. Las dos Unidades también protegían la evacuación aérea de las tropas de la ONU en esa ciudad.

"Peter y Asuka merecen que la ONU los condecoren por esto," musitó la Mayor General Katsuragi. "Casi no hay pérdidas de vidas. El objetivo de sacar las tropas de la ONU esta cumplido con mucho menos tiempo y dinero comparado con una operación convencional."

"Bueno, creo que Asuka preferiría que dejemos de exigirle que tomara las pruebas de sincrónicos y harmónicos... sí, lo sé," Shigeru levantó sus manos defensivamente. "Muy bien, tenemos que hablar con Maya para acelerar las cosas."

"La publicidad que rodea nuestro éxito en el Congo ayudará en el próximo debate sobre el secuestro de los cinco sistemas MAGI secundarios, ya los alemanes y británicos tienen el apoyo francés y lanzará un veto a nuestro favor en el Consejo de Seguridad," dijo Hyuga.

"Todavía necesitamos otro," murmuró Misato.

"El Gobierno japonés también es enmendable. Después de todo, han sentido que Japón soportó solo el choque de los ataques del Ángel. Es tiempo de que el dolor sea enmendado."

"¿Cuál es la reacción al ataque terrorista a nuestro cuartel general?"

La reacción pública ha sido de simpatía. Ayudó que la red de noticias mundiales Hathor hiciera una historia sobre los peligros de fanatismo y en verdad apartó mucha basura. Sus noticias incluso hacen alusión al ataque como un esfuerzo por impedirnos ayudar a regresar a sus chicos a casa desde el Congo."

"Excelente. ¿Y nuestros amigos norteamericanos?"

"La Asamblea General de la ONU ha votado para suspender su UNGA sintiendo que seria un fracaso deliberado por pagar sus derechos. La Asamblea Representativa se reunió y recomendó que el Consejo de Seguridad suspenda el asiento norteamericano entre ellos por lo menos 3 meses en venganza por su fracaso al entregar esos satélites de reconocimiento."

"Si, será muy popular para los rivales tradicionales de Norteamérica. Rusia y China deben estar bailando de alegría en este momento," comentó Aoba.

"Supongo que los europeos se abstendrán. Dudo que alguno de los Miembros Permanentes del mundo en vías de desarrollo tenga alguna simpatía por el Tío Sam. Es bueno que durante un tiempo se tomen la vanguardia a esperar que . no decida irse o retirarse completamente."

"¿Y los fuegos artificiales en Sudáfrica?" preguntó Misato.

Aoba levantó su portapapeles. "El evento Sudafricano a sido confirmado como un Mar de Dirac. Los altos mandos de las Fuerzas de Pacificación de la ONU están corriendo en círculos como pollos sin cabeza. Parece que todos están construyendo a un EVA a sus espaldas. El único poder mayor que no ha tenido un Mar todavía es la República Popular de China."

"No he podido conseguir información sobre dónde se esta construyendo el noveno EVA. No tenemos oportunidad de repetir un Negev en este momento," informó Hyuga. "Necesitamos fortalecer nuestra propia posición. Katsuragi-shirei, ¿cuál es el progreso en nuestro Proyecto 02?"

"No hay que preocuparse," dijo Misato, sus manos enlazadas bajo su nariz. "Rei está encargándose de eso."

* * *

(Un solo ojo rojo. Dos parpadeos rápidos en sucesión. Débilmente un sonido retumbaba con regularidad en el fondo. Aproximadamente separado por cinco segundos cada vez.

Hacia abajo se veía un pálido rostro con el cabello azul. Bajando más la vista, llevaba un vestido blanco y estaba de pie contra un fondo blanco y azul celeste. Se escuchaba el sonido de un choque.

Bajando mas la vista. Vemos que estaba parada sobre una gigantesca palma. La mano derecha de la Unidad EVA la sostenía a nivel de su pecho. La Unidad era de la serie 05 pero su cabeza se había modificado para alojar un solo ojo rojo. Al contrario de los otros cuatro, estaba pintada de con un esquema predominantemente azul y blanco. La Unidad-05-Alfa. La segunda Unidad Cero.

Rei está parada con sus manos a la espalda y mirando fijamente al frente. La vista giró hacia atrás del EVA. Se escuchan las pisadas del EVA que continuaba su descenso al corazón del Dogma Terminal.)

* * *

**ANEXO PARTE VI**

Política Internacional en la Era Post-Segundo Impacto  
Por la Dra. Horaki Hikari  
Sinopsis de la Conferencia de Lecturas de Grado (2027)  
Departamento de Relaciones Internacional  
Universidad de Tokio-3

Más allá del Estado: las Mega-corporaciones

Las naciones-estados han sido tradicionalmente el foco de las Relaciones Internacionales. La alta política, diplomacia, acuerdos de comercio, tratados y guerras son todos rasgos de la interacción de los estados. Sin embargo, luego del Segundo Impacto, la institución internacional ha entrado al primer plano como un actor en las relaciones internacionales como iguales y puede algún día incluso exceder a la nación-estado. En la conferencia de hoy, deseo considerar a otro actor que tiene la promesa de desafiar la supremacía de la nación-estado en la arena internacional.

La mega-corporación no es un fenómeno nuevo. En el Siglo XVII, los banqueros de Italia decidieron qué reyes podían financiar guerras o títulos de compra. En el Siglo XIX, la Casa Rothschild eran los banqueros de los poderes del Congreso de Viena. Tenían un excelente sistema para recoger información y de transmisión que los hermanos Rothschild instalaron en Londres con lo que fueron las primeras personas en Inglaterra en conocer la victoria de Nelson en Tragflagar. En el Siglo XX, vimos que la Casa Morgan tenía más fondos que la mitad de los países en el mundo entonces. El imperio Rockfeller de Standard Oil, incluso después de estar en quiebra, continuó dominando la industria del petróleo. General Motors empleaba a más personas que la población de varios países pequeños.

Pero en el Siglo XXI, la mega-corporación puede distinguirse de la vieja corporación multinacional. Tienen el potencial para ser de verdad transnacionales. (Vea la disertación académica publicado por , Ciudades Globales y Cosmopolitalismo Transnacional.) Otro punto sobresaliente es que las mega-corporaciones pueden cambiar la forma de los trabajos mundiales en lugar de simplemente trabajar dentro del sistema existente. Empleando sus inmensos recursos y proezas tecnológicas, han podido codearse con las naciones-estados en dirección de un mundo diferente.

Un ejemplo clásico fue la Corporación Quetzalcoatl que esta Sao Paolo, Brasil. Su logro mas notable fue desarrollar un sustituto de combustible de hidrocarburo para el petróleo. Habían desarrollado un combustible de una mezcla de biomasa y desecho que podían producirse a bajo costo en las regiones tropicales del mundo. Además, era un forma sustentable de energía y su producción redujo las emisiones de gases de invernadero así como absorbiendo los óxidos del carbono de la atmósfera en el proceso. Contra la tremenda resistencia de la industria automovilística y los jefes petroleros, Quetzalcoatl logro maniobrar hacia leyes ambientales más estrictas y normas de emisión que a su vez produjeron la aceptación del consumidor hacia el nuevo combustible y sus implicaciones frente al motor de combustión interna. La drástica caída resultante en la demanda del petróleo ha visto el declive del Medio Oriente. Los anteriores productores de petróleo como Venezuela y Nigeria poseen biomasa y medios de producción de petróleo.

En el mundo de servicios e información, la Organización de Noticias Hathor se ha vuelto una importante fuerza en los medios de comunicación internacionales, proporcionando noticias y entretenimiento a lo largo del globo a través de redes digitales, satélites e Internet - algo que Microsoft había planeado hacer antes de estar en la vista de las leyes antimonopolio en 2000. La habilidad de Hathor de alcanzar a un público mundial 24 horas al día dio su mayor golpe al exponer la conspiración EVA y el Proyecto de Instrumentalidad a las personas del mundo en 2015. Su carácter transnacional lo ha hecho relativamente independiente de la censura nacional.

Antes de concluir, hay otro importante desarrollo que es el efecto _'Ted Turner'_. En 1998, el magnate de los medios de comunicación donó mil millones de dólares a las Naciones Unidas por un periodo de 10 años. Las contribuciones de las mega-corporaciones a la ONU ahora se han vuelto un evento regular. No siendo rehén por las bufonadas chantajistas de no pagar de los grandes poderes, esto ha ayudado a la ONU a llevar a cabo el Segundo Tratado de Valentine, de un gobierno internacional.

* * *

**FIN DE LA PARTE VI**

* * *

Ver 1.1 - Mar 08, 1999  
Ver 1.2 - Mar 21, 1999  
Ver 1.3 - Oct 22, 1999

* * *

Muchas gracias a turk187 por descubrir un error.

* * *

**Autor Original**: TOH, Ee Loong (EeL)  
**Traducción**: Seferino Rengel  
**Titulo Original**: Part VI - The Eleventh Stroke

Ver 1.0 - Jun 08, 2004  
Ver 2.0 - Jul 06, 2010


	7. Una Alineación de Cuerpos Celestiales

**HERZ**

**Parte VII**

**Una Alineación de Cuerpos Celestiales **

Autor: TOH, Ee Loong (EeL)

* * *

Para empezar, este fic no me pertenece (cuando escriba uno propio lo anunciare ^_^) este fanfic fue escrito hace ya casi 11 años, TOH, Ee Loong (EeL), y que como muchos de los escritores de la vieja escuela, no tiene user en ffnet. Hice una primera traducción hace 6 años, pero por diferentes motivos (en realidad la traducción era una porquería) la volví a hacer y se me ocurrió subirla aquí. Disfrutenla, y no se olviden visitar http : / / www . ngefics . com

* * *

"No se parece mucho," es lo primero que ella le dice.

"¡Una oportunidad!" para ella, el Sexto Ángel era solo eso. Una oportunidad. Para demostrar a todos que era la mejor. Se lo mostraría a todos.

"Debí de habeeer sabido," él le había sorprendido. No sabía que tocaba el violonchelo. Sobre sus talentos ocultos. Todavía su modesta respuesta le dio la oportunidad. Después de todo, era sólo el pequeño Shinji.

"¿Quieres besarme?" hasta hoy, no tenía idea de lo que le impulso a hacerlo. Le había pellizcado la nariz para mantenerla cerrada e hizo gárgaras después del beso. Tenía su orgullo.

"¡Te odio! ¡Odio a esa perra! ¡Los odio a todo!" su orgullo despedazado. Derrotada y violada por el Decimoquinto. Rescatada por Rei. Era demasiado para ella. La preocupación de Shinji le daba asco.

"¿Estas feliz porque no puedo pilotar al EVA? No te preocupes. Cuando un Ángel llegue, nuestro invencible Shinji-sama lo derrotará. Nosotras las pequeñas chicas no tendremos que hacer nada. ¡Sólo necesitan a su patético Shinji!" las olas de su enojo chocaron impotentemente contra la roca que era Ayanami Rei. Estaba tan segura que los odiaba a los dos.

"¡Shinji! ¿¡Dónde diablos estabas!" Luchando por su vida contra la serie EVA-05. Ese fatídico día de 2015. No le ayudó. No pudo - hasta que fue demasiada tarde.

Era 2020. Él estaba al teléfono, pidiéndole que no regresara a Alemania. Dijo que la necesitaba. Se sentía enferma. Pervertido. Estaba burlándose ahora porque estaba horrorosa y desfigurada. Eso también era culpa de él.

"¡Sé lo que me hiciste!" El momento transcurrió en silencio. Entonces el único sonido que se escuchó era un gimoteo. Ella siguió atacándole. "¡Intentaste matar a Touji! ¡Mataste a Kaworu! ¡Agitaste tu pequeña ramita encima de mí mientras estaba desvalida!" En ese momento, Shinji cae por el peso de su culpa cuando choca contra él.

"¡No quiero verte o ni saber nada de ti en mi vida! ¡Puedes irte y morirte porque no me importa! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡TE ODIO!" Su golpe de gracia. Entonces colgó. Ella no tenía idea de lo que la había empujado al borde y al abismo. Todavía guardaba la carta él le había escrito. Solo para ella. Él podía ser tan estúpido.

"¡Debe ser tu culpa! ¿¡Qué has hecho! ¿¡Por qué mi bebé se parece a ese monstruo!" 2023. Habían estado casados casi un año. Se puso histérica cuando vio que Akiko se parecía a Rei. Eso lo golpeó. Repetidamente. Akiko lloraba en su cuna, no entendiendo lo que pasaba. Pero la niña sabía que algo estaba mal y estaba asustada. Tomó una semana completa para que a Shinji le sanaran los moretones. Resultó que Rei no tenia nada que ver con él. Akiko simplemente se parecía a la madre de Shinji.

Todas las cosas que ella le había dicho. Todas las cosas que ella le había hecho. Hoy era su quinto aniversario. Y Shinji le llevaría cenar. El timbre sonó, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Era Kagero Kurumi.

"Buenas tardes, Capitán Ikari. Soy la niñera."

"H... Hai. Llámame Asuka. Por favor pasa. Asuka mostró a su invitada un asiento y le sirvió un poco té antes de presentarle a Akiko. Asuka estaba calmada. Solo entonces. La mujer se horrorizó. Era bonita a su propia manera. Shinji le debía su vida. Y también fue la primera. Pero éste era un desafío. Ikari Asuka Langley no huía de los desafíos.

Pero esta era una noche feliz. Era su quinto aniversario y su marido estaba llevándole a cenar.

* * *

Akiko no era ningún problema. Se comió su cena sin alboroto y vio la TV en el regazo de Kurumi antes de que se fuera a su cama.

No pasó mucho antes de que Kurumi empezara a recorrer la casa Ikari. Era entrometida por naturaleza. Una de las razones por lo qué había sido reclutada por la UNIPF para la Inspectoria.

Se encontró examinando las fotografías en la alcoba principal. Antes la había visto en una imagen digital en el propio sistema MAGI. Era una fotografía de una mujer con una camisa rosa y bata de laboratorio blanca. En su cara Kurumi veía a Ayanami Rei y a Ikari Akiko. Un poco a Shinji también. Ésta era Ikari Yui, la madre de Ikari Shinji que murió bajo misteriosas circunstancias en 2004. Algunos dicen que era el cerebro detrás de todo.

El siguiente era un cuadro de los tres Children en uniforme escolar. Asuka tenia su brazo derecho alrededor de Shinji y el otro alrededor de Rei mientras le sonreía para la cámara. Shinji tenía una mirada casi soñadora en su rostro. Rei agració la imagen con una disimulada sonrisa y sus ojos rojos brillaban con espíritu.

Había una fotografía de la boda. Shinji se veía elegante con su esmoquin. Asuka, a pesar del parche en el ojo y los arneses del brazo, se veía bien con su vestido. Sonreía radiantemente aferrada del brazo izquierdo de Shinji.

Había una fotografía de la boda. Shinji se veía elegante con su esmoquin. Asuka, a pesar del parche en el ojo y los arneses del brazo, llevaba un vestido que se ajustaba a sus formas adornado con cuentas formando un cinturón de cadena alrededor de su cintura (*). Sonreía radiante aferrada del brazo izquierdo de Shinji.

También habían fotos de la bebé Akiko.

Encontró discos con grabaciones de la boda y las varias fases del embarazo de Asuka. Al parecer Kensuke era el camarógrafo.

"Esto es tu culpa, Baka-Shinji," refunfuñaba Asuka alegremente mientras sostenía su barriga hinchada. "¡Ooh! ¡Está dándome pataditas! ¿Puedes sentirlo? ¡Oh Shinji, ven! No seas así. No soy nada frágil o algo parecido, sabes..."

Kurumi enterró su cabeza en sus manos e intentó no llorar.

* * *

"Tadaima," susurró Shinji cuando la puerta se abrió. Era pasada la 1 AM. Todas las luces en el apartamento estaban apagadas. Tenía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Asuka para que se apoyara. Ella se rió y empezó a besar su cuello frotando su pecho con su mano libre.

"Hmmmm... (risita)... Baaka-Shinjii..." susurró amorosamente. "Si solo me amaras como yo... (risita)..."

Shinji oyó el sonido del seguro de un arma. Se tensó y alcanzó la suya propia.

"Esta bien," dijo la voz de Kurumi. "Soy yo. Solo tenía que asegurarme que no era los tipos malos," guardó su arma y caminó al balcón dónde había estado mirando fijamente las estrellas.

Asuka vio como Kurumi se les acercó y se libró del abrazó de Shinji. "Tu. En verdad te odio, sabes. EN VERDAD. Te odio," su voz no tenía nada de su usual fuego.

"El sentimiento es mutuo," dijo Kurumi.

"Oh bueno, me siento bien ahora," dijo Asuka que de repente arremetió y envolvió a Kurumi en un abrazo.

"Gracias por todo... por estar lejos del baka," Asuka susurró. "Gracias," soltó a Kurumi y se alejó un poco insegura. Se volvió hacia Shinji y Kurumi. "No tardes demasiado, Shinji..."

Cuando su esposa tropezó ebria en la alcoba, Shinji empezó a rascarse la nuca parado frente a Kurumi. Se miraron.

"No, esta bien," dijo Kurumi, agitando su cabeza.

"¿Estas segura?"

"Sí, sé que te pedí un beso antes y después de cuidar a la niña. Pero no, gracias. No puedo. No ahora."

Shinji suspiró aliviado.

"¿Le dijiste?" preguntó Kurumi.

"Le dije todo."

"¿Todo?" Kurumi señalando a Shinji, entonces a si misma.

Shinji asintió.

Kurumi gruñó. "Debí de haber sabido... ¿Qué pasa con ella?" Kurumi oscilando su mano de un lado a otro.

"Champaña. Y mucha. Una botella entera. Yo tenía que manejar. Y tu debes saber mas que nadie lo qué alcohol hace en mí..."

"Seguro que lo sé," Kurumi sonrió. Caminaron a la puerta. Como él abrió ella tomó su mano. "Tienes una hija preciosa, Shinji-kun. Y Asuka... bien... cuida de las dos."

"Lo haré."

Ella le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla y se alejó.

* * *

Unos días después.

En las áridas llanuras de China Occidental en las instalaciones de Lop Nor. Una enorme monstruosidad blanca flotaba sobre las arenas del desierto. Era principalmente una enorme cabeza flotante cubierta por un par de alas que la sostenían en vuelo. Debajo había un par de apéndices con forma de turbinas VTOL. Debajo de esos estaba un par de brazos en forma de guadañas. No tenía ningún cuerpo real, sólo una larga y blanca cola serpenteante. La cabeza flotante estaba dominada por una gran boca con dientes filosos, y dentro estaba un globo verde. En la base de las alas, coronando la monstruosidad estaba el familiar globo rojo del órgano S2. La fuente de su vida y poder.

Helicópteros zumbaban alrededor suyo, sus armas tenían tanto efecto como una abeja picando a una montaña. Los tanques y vehículos de artillería estaban esparcidos alrededor como juguetes de un niño. Más proyectiles y cohetes impactaban alrededor del gigante.

Respondió disparando un pulso de energía desde su boca. Una columna entera de artillería fue vaporizada. Sus brazos se lanzaron como cuchillas. Cortaron el aire y derribaron a dos helicópteros. El monstruo continuó su camino hacia el este.

La Mayor General Katsuragi miraba indiferente las imágenes de muerte y destrucción desde su puesto en el centro de control de HERZ. El Teniente Coronel Hyuga estaba parado a su derecha.

"Definitivamente un Campo A.T.," informó la 2do Teniente Mochida Kaori.

"El patrón fluye entre naranja y azul," dijo el 2do Teniente Igarashi Mitsuru.

"Tenemos una estructura con base de EVA fusionada con ADN de Ángel. Un poco como el Treceavo Ángel pero este parece tener trozos de muchos de ellos en él," anunció el 1er Teniente Ito Ichiro.

"Puede ver que la situación no esta bien, Mayor General Katsuragi," dijo una voz incorpórea desde un monolito enlazado con el mando militar chino de HERZ. "Necesitamos que despache a sus EVAs."

"General Ning Hai, hay canales apropiados," contestó Misato "Aun cuando China sea miembro permanente del Consejo de Seguridad de la ONU, no puede dar ordenes a HERZ."

"Ésta es una emergencia. Muchas vidas están en juego. Su posición le permite entrar en acción ahora."

"Verdaderamente."

Hubo un mortal silencio. Finalmente el lado chino lo rompió.

"¿Cuál es su precio?"

"Información. En dónde se están construyendo los otros EVAs. Todos ellos."

"No esperara que sepamos todos eso. Y que le hace pensar..."

"¿... que usted sabía?" interpuso Misato fácilmente. "Esa cosa se construyó en Lop Nor. Usando tecnología de SEELE y recursos militares chinos. Estoy segura que ésta será una revelación interesante ante los Órganos de la ONU y los medios de comunicación mundiales..."

"¡Eso es chantaje!"

"También estoy absolutamente convencida que esta cosa continuara su gran gira por su país y visitara sus ciudades. No tengo que hacer nada hasta que la ONU lo decida o hasta que se movilice al propio Japón..."

Otra pausa de silencio.

"Bien."

Ella bajo sus manos enlazadas, los labios de Misato se torcieron en una sonrisa.

* * *

Justo fuera de las ruinas de la Gran Muralla en Wuwei, el EVA Unidad 01 estaba de pie triunfante sobre el cuerpo del EVA mutante de Lop Nor. Las unidades 05-Bravo y Charlie estaban dañadas y siendo llevadas a los transportes para regresar al Geofront para las reparaciones.

"Shinji-kun, ¿daijobu? (¿Estas bien?)"

Shinji sonrió. Misato solo podía haber consultando a Maya los datos técnicos con la punta de sus dedos pero todavía sentía la necesidad de preguntárselo. Él podía ver su rostro en la imagen flotante dentro de su cápsula.

"Hai, Misato-san," nunca se había acostumbrado a llamarla '_Katsuragi-shirei_'. Ella de todas formas se lo había prohibido. "Temía estar fuera de forma pero los ejercicios de simulación parecen haber sido útiles."

El rostro de Misato mostraba alivio. Sonrió. Shinji vio hoy más color plateado en su cabello. "Bueno... Bueno. Regresa a casa."

"¿Por qué todos mimamos siempre a Baka-Shinji?" refunfuñó Asuka cuando su propia pantalla de comunicación se abrió junto a Misato. "Les dije que esos A.I. Dummy no pueden funcionar bien en un combate ***real*** como este." Shinji sonrió por la valentía de su esposa. Sabía que aunque ella había hecho un sólido juicio profesional sobre el despliegue de la Unidad 01, también había estado preocupada.

En una pose como si estuviera recibiendo un premio, Shinji dijo, "Y claro, tengo que agradecer a mi bella y amorosa esposa por apoyarme activamente. Dicen que detrás de cada persona exitosa hay un compañero fuerte. No soy ninguna excepción. "Gracias. Gracias..."

"¡Hey Shinji!" dijo Kensuke, uniendo en la riña. "Te olvidaste de decir que ese demonio de esposa satura la línea regañándote cuando haces algo mal. Aprendiendo a vivir una noche de humillación después de otra..."

"Kensuke..." dijo Asuka peligrosamente. Eso significaba que se callara.

"¿Qué esta ordenando el Führer?" preguntó Kensuke burlonamente.

"Kensuke... apuesto que tu querida Kaori-chan le encantaría escuchar sobre la pequeña hazaña pervertida de cuando estábamos en la escuela…"

"¿¡Qué hazaña!"

"Oh, tu sabes... aquellas..." Asuka levantó su ceja sugestivamente.

"¡No sé de lo que estás hablando! Yo... Oh Dios..." exclamó Kensuke cuando recordó lo que era.

Asuka sonrió triunfante. "Ja mata, Baka-Shinji," dijo. Entonces apagó el canal de comunicación. "Habría traído a las Unidades Delta, Eco y Cero de la Chica Maravilla si Misato me hubiera dejado," murmuró Asuka para si misma.

* * *

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Ritsuko mirando fijamente la columna de arriba hacia abajo. Era de varios cientos de metros de espesor y varios kilómetros de largo. En un nivel la columna estaba adornada de tres terminales. Tenían las etiquetas S.C. YGGDRASIL 01 - CLOTHO, 02 - LACHESIS y 03 - ÁTROPOS.

"Esto," dijo Kagero Natsumi con un amplio barrido de su mano, "es la Octava Generación de Supercomputadoras YGGDRASIL. Usa métodos quánticos de cómputo - moviéndose más allá de la lógica binaria. También incorpora una matriz de evolución derivada del Undécimo Ángel."

"¡Pero... esto es increíble!" exclamó Ritsuko.

"Su Comandante Ikari le dio los materiales necesarios al Instituto MIMIR para formar una base para esto," retumbó una voz desde un monolito negro de comunicaciones. Una imagen de un bajorrelieve formado de líneas rojas. Era una pintura bidimensional de un hombre con cabeza de chacal. Anubis.

"Ya habíamos conseguido un prototipo del sistema en 2015. ¿Quién cree que fue el responsable de detener a los otros cinco sistemas MAGI que atacaban su programa Protector 666? ¿Y por desactivar cinco de los nueve de EVA-05 de serie?" preguntó otra voz. Su monolito mostraba a un hombre con cabeza de halcón. Horus.

"Desgraciadamente, el prototipo se construyó apresuradamente y no soporto la tensión. Tuvo que ser reconstruido desde el principio. Ahora ante usted, ve los frutos de nuestra labor," dijo una nueva voz de un monolito que mostraba a un hombre con cabeza de cocodrilo. Sobek.

"Y ahora una vez más estiramos nuestra mano. Para unir el mundo en un sólo orden," dijo otro. Su imagen era un hombre con cabeza de ibis. Thoth. "Debemos ahora forzar la mano de los Grandes Poderes y salir de este callejón sin salida sobre la disputa de los satélites."

El sistema de YGGRDASIL recorría el mundo invisible de datos y electricidad. Millones de microscópicos nanobots salieron de su núcleo y montaron una infraestructura de comunicación hacia su blanco.

"¿Por qué están mostrándome esto?" preguntó Ritsuko, aun impactada por la revelación.

"Porque su trabajo y el de su madre es la base de esto. Quisimos verlo, en acción, para usted. También como una advertencia, por no infravalorar el sistema ASCENSIÓN que SEELE ha estado construyendo. Si no hubiéramos prevenido a HERZ a través de Strasser e Ibuki, los viejos de SEELE ya estarían en control de MAGI. La Mayor General Katsuragi puede haber destruido uno de los tres nodos de ASCENSIÓN pero puede reconstruirse," dijo el quinto monolito, llevando la imagen de una mujer con una luna sobre ella. Isis.

"Debe prepararse," dijo Kagero Natsume, con una enigmática sonrisa.

"¿Para que?" preguntó Ritsuko, estrechando los ojos con sospecha por la vaguedad y evasiva de las declaraciones.

"Para Armagedón."

* * *

En las profundidades de Cheyenne Mountain en el Medio-Oeste Americano, el cuartel general de NORAD, estaban reunidos algunos altos mandos.

"Entiendo que no hemos producido un solo EVA operacional."

"No importa, los muchachos todavía están en eso. Lo haremos algún día."

"Todavía tenemos las Plataformas de Defensa Orbital que pusimos en los últimos años. Sus cañones de positrones deben darle una desagradable sorpresa a los EVAs de HERZ si la necesidad se presenta. Y pensaron que lo usaríamos para ayudar a la ONU y a los tipos de HERZ durante la pequeña operación de Kransoyarsk."

"Son una belleza," cada PDO era un satélite cargado con una versión del rifle de positrón usado por el EVA. La energía era recogida por paneles solares y canalizada a un sofisticado sistema de poder. Ésta era la última arma. Y ahora, estaban en su lugar, rodeando los cielos. Mortal y en espera.

"Destrucción venida del cielo. La ira de Dios y de los Estados Unidos de América."

Se rieron.

"¿Cuándo vamos a dale los KH-11 a la ONU?"

"Cuando las vacas hablen."

Más risas.

"¿Señor?"

"Bueno, ¿qué pasa?"

"Señor, creo que todos deben venir a ver esto."

…

"¡No, no es posible!"

"Terrible, señor, eso es."

"¡Hagan algo! ¡Algo!"

"¡No podemos! ¡Los sistemas de guía y control no responden!"

"¡Nooo!" gritaron los Generales cuando el conjunto entero de sus Plataformas de Armas Orbitales dispararon sus retrocohetes y se lanzaron a si mismos hacia la Tierra. Por todo el mundo, mil millones de dólar en satélite armados estaban quemándose cuando descendían a través de la atmósfera superior.

…

En Tokio-3, era de noche. Asuka y Shinji estaban en el balcón cuando él apuntó al cielo. Una línea de luz cruzó el cielo estrellado.

"Mira ese meteorito. ¿No es bonito?" preguntó Shinji.

"Dummkopf. Ése es un meteoro. Quemándose a antes de que alcance la superficie. Los meteoritos son cosas que se suponen causaron el Segundo Impacto. O para que el Sensei holgazanee hablando de eso. Pero tienes razón, es bonito. Iré a buscar a Aki-chan para que no se lo pierda."

* * *

Al día siguiente.

"Esto es lo último desde Hathor Broadcasting Corp. Transmitiendo noticias desde la ONU sobre una nueva conspiración EVA. Contactamos a los cuarteles generales de la UNIPF en Tokio-2 donde la Mayor General Katsuragi Misato de HERZ estará haciendo en vivo un anuncio especial."

Misato era muy telegénica. Tenía una ordenada y carismática presencia. Los espectadores la respetaban y les gustaba. Como resultado, en algunos círculos más altos era temida y odiada.

_"Ayer después de los eventos en China Occidental, la ONU ha destapado la evidencia de que los gobiernos mayores no aprendieron las lecciones de 2015. Han estado construyendo EVAs contravención claramente el Segundo Tratado de Valentine y sin considerar el bienestar de la raza humana._

_La UNIPF y HERZ evocan las Cláusulas de Emergencia del Segundo Tratado de Valentine para declarar las acciones de algunos estados miembros como un claro y presente peligro a la paz y seguridad internacional. También son autorizados por las Cláusulas de Emergencia para acatar el Capítulo VII de la Carta constitucional de la ONU. Como tal, todos los Estados Miembros deben cumplir nuestra decisión para corregir la situación._

_La ONU lamenta tomar este curso de acción pero los hallazgos no dan elección. En los siguientes días, pedimos su apoyo. Hacemos esto para asegurar que la humanidad tenga un futuro para que ustedes y sus hijos puedan vivir con la posibilidad de la felicidad. Dios Misericordioso perdona nuestras almas."_

La imagen cambió a bombarderos de la ONU que dejaban caer minas N2 en bases militares a lo largo del mundo que se habían implicado en la construcción ilegal de EVAs.

* * *

La imagen de una nube en forma de hongo era observada por doce monolitos negros.

SEELE 02: Valiente pero sin efecto. Las acciones de Katsuragi son en vano. Ya tenemos ocho de los nuevos EVA-06, arrancados de las manos de las naciones-estados. Nuestra comprensión del funcionamiento del Mar de Dirac, mejoró durante estos doce años, nos permitió llegar hasta donde estamos.

SEELE 03: Todavía necesitamos uno más para completar los Nueve.

SEELE 05: Katsuragi simplemente no es lo suficientemente cruel. Y fuimos sabios por no decirles a nuestros amigos chinos todos nuestros secretos. Todavía tenemos varias instalaciones secretas escondidas en ciudades favorablemente pobladas.

SEELE 07: Sí, será adecuado. El último de los Nueve estará pronto listo. Y debemos ser cautos para no levantar sospechas entre los círculos de la ONU o HERZ.

SEELE 11: El EVA de Lop Nor ha debilitado a las fuerzas de HERZ. Tuvieron que usar a la Unidad 01. Pero más pretenciosamente, ha mostrado que los clones de Ayanami en el Dummy Plug que se instaló en Lop Nor son operativos. Ahora tenemos un reemplazo para los Nagisa Dummy Plug que perdimos en 2015 cuando el prototipo Yggdrasil de GEIST atacó nuestros sistemas. Instalaremos inmediatamente los Dummy Plug en los ocho Eva-06.

SEELE 03: Sí, nuestro ataque al cuartel general de HERZ para recupera el ADN de los Ángeles Tercero al Decimosexto. Encontrar ADN de la First Childen y generar los Dummy Plug. No podemos arriesgarnos a la interferencia de Akagi o GEIST que se opondrían al uso de los IA Dummy de HERZ. ¿Pero hay riesgo con usar un Dummy Plug de alguno de los tres Children?

SEELE 01: Ella es una muñeca que creó Ikari para servir a sus propios propósitos. No es ninguna amenaza para nosotros. Un individuo no más, no una persona completa, puede estar entre nosotros y nuestra meta.

SEELE 04: Ahora tenemos los Nueve, ¿qué sobre el resto de lo que necesitamos?

SEELE 06: Casi podemos estar seguros de que Adam, Lilith y la Unidad 01 estarán dentro del Geofront en el momento ungido. La información sobre su paradero exacto se puede obtener por... medios apropiados.

SEELE 08: Y claro, la tecnología no tiene sólo progreso en el frente del Evangelion. Hay algo que el traidor Ikari había intentado poner más allá nuestro alcance...

La imagen que aparecía ante SEELE era de una inmensa lanza de doble punta cuya silueta se veía contra la luna cuya gravedad la mantenía en una precisa órbita lunar. La Lanza de Longinus.

* * *

**ANEXO DE LA PARTE VII**

Notas personales de la Dra. Horaki Hikari:

CARTA CONSTITUCIONAL DE LAS NACIONES UNIDAS

Capitulo I

Artículo 2 (4)

Todos los Miembros evitaran en sus relaciones internacionales la amenaza o uso de fuerza contra la integridad territorial o la independencia política de cualquier Estado, o de cualquier manera incoherente con los Propósitos de los Naciones Unidas.

Artículo 2 (7)

Nada contenido en la Carta Constitucional autorizará a las Naciones Unidas a intervenir en materias que están esencialmente dentro de la jurisdicción doméstica de cualquier Estado o les exigirán a los Miembros que sometan cosas relacionadas a la presente Carta Constitucional; pero este principio no perjudicará la aplicación de medidas de la entrada en vigor bajo el Capítulo VII.

Capítulo VII

Artículo 39

El Consejo de Seguridad determinará la existencia de cualquier amenaza a la paz, violación de la paz, o actos de agresión y hará las recomendaciones, o decidirá qué medidas se tomarán dé acuerdo con los Artículos 41 y 42, para mantener o restaurar la paz y seguridad internacional.

Articulo 48 (1)

La acción requerida sobre las decisiones del Concejo de Seguridad para el mantenimiento de la paz y seguridad internacional será tomada por todos los miembros de las Naciones Unidas o por algunos de ellos, cuando el Consejo de Seguridad lo determine.

Articulo 48 (2)

Tales decisiones se llevarán a cabo directamente por los Miembros de las Naciones Unidas y su acción a las agencias internacionales apropiadas de los miembros pertenecientes.

Las Cláusulas de Emergencia del Segundo Tratado de Valentine fueron escritas para autorizar a la Fuerza de Pacificación de las Naciones Unidas (UNIPF) tener los poderes investidos por el Consejo de Seguridad. Dado la complicidad de la mayoría de los Grandes Poderes en la Conspiración EVA, parecía lo mas lógico por hacer. Sin embargo, un cuerpo independiente de los estados miembros con la autoridad y recursos para llevar a cabo las medidas de entrada en vigor tiene graves implicaciones para el sistema tradicional de soberanía estatal - qué no podría ser tan malo.

* * *

**FIN DE LA PARTE VII**

* * *

**NOTAS**

(*) El traje de novia de Asuka viene del fic de Joyce Wakabayashi 'There's Something About Misato'. Como podrán haberse dado cuenta no tengo idea de cómo debería ser.

* * *

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**

Muchas gracias a Rocci Cirone, A1 BoogZ, Alain Gravel, Greg Thomas, John 'Your Name' Bell, Prometheus, Tang Sze-Beng, Xiang Guo y Joyce Wakabayashi para todos los útiles comentarios y críticas. Es inmensamente útil para la historia. Claro, cualquier error es completamente mi culpa.

* * *

Ver 1.1 - Abr 06, 1999  
Ver 2.0 - Abr 15, 1999  
Ver 2.2 - Oct 24, 1999

* * *

**Autor Original**: TOH, Ee Loong (EeL)  
**Traducción**: Seferino Rengel  
**Titulo Original**: Part VII - An Alignment of Heavenly Bodies

Ver 1.0 - Jun 08, 2004  
Ver 2.0 - Jul 06, 2010


	8. La Casa de los Espíritus

**HERZ**

**Parte VIII**

**La Casa**** de los Espíritus **

Autor: TOH, Ee Loong (EeL),

* * *

Para empezar, este fic no me pertenece (cuando escriba uno propio lo anunciare ^_^) este fanfic fue escrito hace ya casi 11 años, TOH, Ee Loong (EeL), y que como muchos de los escritores de la vieja escuela, no tiene user en ffnet. Hice una primera traducción hace 6 años, pero por diferentes motivos (en realidad la traducción era una porquería) la volví a hacer y se me ocurrió subirla aquí. Disfrútenla, y no se olviden visitar http : / / www . ngefics . com

* * *

UNA AMISTOSA ADVERTENCIA DEL AUTOR:

Entenderé el sentimiento de muchos lectores que encontraran esta parte muy seca porque se concentrara mucho en explicar GEIST y su política. Pero mi objetivo es dar una idea mas profunda acerca de los problemas y conflictos del mundo que rodea a HERZ y a los Children. La atención a los detalles es, me temo, completamente necesaria para entender la historia completa.

* * *

Kagero Natsume estaba parada en la oscurecida cámara. Doce monolitos negros luciendo los contornos rojos de los bajorrelieves de los antiguos Egipcios, aparecieron uno por uno alrededor de ella.

"Bienvenida, Dra. Kagero," dijo el monolito que presentaba a Ra.

"Me impresiona," dijo Natsume sonriendo. "No sólo el panteón sino el propio GEIST."

"GEIST es más que sólo nosotros," dijo Ptah. "¿No te lo enseñe antes?"

"Hai, hai, mi mentor. Es que siento como si ahora estuviera jugando con los chicos grandes. Las cosas deben estar avanzando para hacer esta pequeña reunión, ¿neh?"

"Sí," dijo Ammon. "Todo está acercándose."

* * *

"Hola, Madre," dijo Ritsuko cuando acarició un costado de MAGI CASPAR. "Hace mucho tiempo."

"Sí, hace mucho," dijo Maya parada a su lado. El centro de control de HERZ estaba ahora vacío, MAGI calladamente corría sus diagnósticos de mantenimiento.

"Dejé de visitar la tumba de mi madre después de que empecé mi amorío con Gendou. Todavía no he ido. Aquí es donde realmente esta," dijo Ritsuko gesticulando hacia MELCHIOR, BALTHAZAR y CASPAR. "Incluso después de que me traicionó, poniendo a su amante antes que a su propia hija y condenándome a esta silla de ruedas, todavía no puedo sentir rencor cuando estoy aquí. Quizás porque éramos tan parecidas."

"Pero usted sobrevivió," murmuró Maya.

"Y pienso seguir de esa manera," dijo Ritsuko. "Maya, realmente no debo estar aquí. Fueron creados GEHIRN y HERZ como sucesores de NERV para separar investigación y operaciones. La ONU quería al EVA pero nos temía, nos odian pero todavía nos quieren... para hacer su trabajo. No quiero meterte en problemas. Si la ONU o cualquiera alguna vez averiguaran..."

"Sempai, ¿recuerda todas las veces cuándo yo no tenía las agallas para el trabajo de NERV? El dummy plug, la Unidad 01 que se comió al Decimocuarto Ángel, el ataque de la JSSDF. Tantas cosas. Tantas cosas... De todo el personal de mando en HERZ, soy todavía la más ingenua y frágil pero entiendo lo que está en juego. La necesitamos aquí. La necesito aquí. Y además, Katsuragi-shirei cubrirá eso por mí. Y nos cubre sólo porque nos necesita, sabe."

"Oh lo sé, Maya, lo sé. Éste es HERZ, no NERV. Bien ahora, comencemos."

"Hai, Sempai," dijo Maya sonriendo.

* * *

"¿Akagi ha considerado nuestra advertencia?" preguntó Horus.

"Sí, el ataque por el sistema ASCENSIÓN de SEELE ya había presionado la necesidad de mejorar las defensas por la Dra. Ibuki. Y desde que le mostrado YGGDRASIL a la Prof. Akagi, ella esta muy consciente de lo de que un Sistema de Supercomputadoras de Octavo Generación es capaz. Ella y la Dra. Ibuki han empezado a trabajar en las contramedidas," dijo Natsume.

"¿Qué están planeando?" preguntó Isis.

"Un sistema de Octava Generación tiene un poder de procesamiento formidable pero su defecto más serio es unirse al sistema objetivo, infiltrarse con microscópicas máquinas semi-orgánicas o nanobots pero entonces podrían volver el sistema contra sí mismo. Los nanobots pueden regresar por el enlace de comunicación y derribar las defensas. YGGDRASIL de GEIST y ASCENSIÓN de SEELE básicamente emulan al Undécimo Ángel. De hecho, los dos usan ADN inerte de ese Ángel como la plantilla básica para esos sistemas.

"La Dra. Ibuki está desarrollando lo que llama una defensa de inoculación. Creará una fuerza de nanobots para neutralizar cualquier hostilidad entrante. Es como vacunar a MAGI. La Prof. Akagi estará desarrollando el código de control y configurara el sistema con el programa necesario para reconocer el enlace con los nanobots. Su Protector 666 se reforzará también mas allá."

"Es una solución elegante," dijo Horus. "Digna de los dos científicos principales en este campo. Dra. Kagero, ¿podría conseguir muestras, códigos y esquemas para que podamos usarlo para YGGDRASIL?"

"Tomará un poco hacerlo," dijo Natsume. "Pero no creo que sea problema. Están bastante seguros de que SEELE va a intentar atacar y tomar HERZ como hicieron con NERV. ¿Nunca aprenden?"

"Controle MAGI y ganara la batalla eficazmente para controlar el Cuartel General de HERZ. SEELE puede concentrarse en apoderarse de la Unidad 01, Adam y Lilith," dijo Nephthys.

"Y su fe está en los Manuscritos del Mar Muertos. Intentarán recrear una situación que parangona sus guiones tan parecidos como les sea posible. Ya puede ver el patrón emergente. Un nuevo juego de EVA. El reciente ataque por ese híbrido EVA-Ángel de Lop Nor. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que intenten recuperar la Lanza de Longinus de su órbita lunar. También estarán buscando el paradero definido de Adam y Lilith," declaró Ammon.

"¿Cómo estar tan seguro?" preguntó Natsume.

"Hemos examinado los Manuscritos del Mar Muertos que usted y el Coronel Strasser capturaron en las instalaciones de OSSA en Tasmania. Es posible que SEELE tenga la tecnología para capturar la Lanza de la órbita lunar y devolverla a la Tierra. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que consigan su noveno y último EVA. Tenemos sus guiones como base para la preparación. ¿Seguro que Katsuragi está haciendo uso del poco dinero extra de nuestro bolsillo para prepararse contra SEELE?" musitó Ammon.

"Bien," suspiró Natsume. "Es a mi hermana Kurumi a quien deben preguntar para saber que hace Katsuragi. No le he hablado en años. Basado en lo que mi fuente me dice, Katsuragi tiene a Kurumi torciéndole su dedo meñique. La Comandante de HERZ es sutil. Ha consumido ya dos pequeños puntos - Ikari Shinji y su curiosidad."

* * *

A la Oficina del Inspector General  
Inspectoria (División de Investigaciones Especiales)  
Fuerza de Pacificación de las Naciones Unidas  
Tokio-2, Japón

INFORME INTERINO DE LA AUDITORIA EXTERNA ESPECIAL  
A LA AGENCIA AUTÓNOMA DE LA ONU HERZ

La auditoria está progresando bien y he descubierto varias equivocaciones en las cuentas (Véase Anexo A-1), los fondos asignados a HERZ por la ONU y la UNIPF por lo general parecen haber sido usados apropiadamente. Debido al papel de HERZ en la pacificación activa y las misiones de pacificación, proyectó que ese modelo de gastos continuará fluctuando durante algún tiempo, reflejando las experiencias tenidas por los Cuerpos de Despliegue Rápido.

Por lo general el personal de HERZ ha demostrado ser útil y cooperativo.

Se espera que el informe final esté listo en tres meses en el cual se adosaran conclusiones más detalladas y se recomendarán medidas para manejar gastos.

(firmado) Capitán Kagero Kurumi, Oficial de Investigaciones Especial.

Misato le devolvió el informe a Kurumi. "Eso parece ser una valoración justa de la situación," dijo con un tono de diversión en su voz.

"Bueno, es la verdad," dijo Kurumi. "No hay nada malo con el presupuesto principal o auxiliar pero hay una horrible porción extra de dinero en efectivo que esta perdido en las oscuras esquinas de su pequeño equipo."

"Impresionante," asintió Misato. "Muy impresionante. Es tan talentosa como esperaba. Ha recorrido un largo camino, Kurumi."

"Todo en un día de trabajo," dijo Kurumi encogiéndose de hombros. "Solo por curiosidad, ¿qué han hecho con ellos? Un par de miles millones de dólares en fondos suplementarios no son algo para olvidarse."

"No sé."

"¿Quiere decir qué no sabe?"

"Justo eso. No sé. Pero me gustaría saberlo."

"¿Y aquí es dónde yo entro de nuevo?"

"Sí," dijo Misato dándole un disco a Kurumi. "Esto debe darle algunas pistas para seguir."

"Si no sabe quién tiene estos fondos, ¿por qué los aceptó en primer lugar? ¿No teme que quien este recibiendo ese dinero este manipulándola?"

"Todos somos títeres, Kurumi. Los peones en un juego más grande."

"Y usted quiere cortar los hilos, ¿verdad? ¿Eso para eso que utiliza esos millones extras? ¿Qué está escondiendo en las profundidades del Dogma Terminal, Katsuragi Misato? ¿Dónde encaja Shinji-kun en todo esto?"

"Ah," dijo Misato con una amplia sonrisa. "Eso es un secreto."

* * *

"Katsuragi está consumiendo nuestras infusiones tan rápido como podemos proporcionarlas. Sus proyectos ocultos ya han consumido cerca de 4 mil millones de dólares. ¿Cómo sabemos que no está llenando sus propios bolsillos?" exigió Sobek.

"Se puede confiar en ella," declaro Ptah.

"Pero ni siquiera sabemos lo que está planeando, ¿o sí? También hay una posibilidad de que pudiera volverse contra nosotros como Ikari le hizo a SEELE e intentar empezar un Tercer Impacto. Eso es lo ultimo que queremos," dijo Isis.

"Ella es la única figura que puede defenderse a parte de las naciones-estados y la ONU, asegurando la independencia de HERZ y dándonos alguna medida de influencia. En cualquier caso, ¿por qué piensa que Katsuragi puede ser de confianza, Ptah?" dijo Ra.

"Ella no tiene el celo fanático de SEELE. Además no es la llave de todo esto," contesta Ptah.

"De hecho. Son los Children. Particularmente el Tercero," dijo Ammon.

"Por favor no me diga que los Manuscritos le dijeron eso," resopló Natsume.

"No tengo intención de parecerme a Kiel pero mucho depende de Ikari. Es su destino. Y él tendrá que tratar con eso, de una manera u otra. ¿Y cómo van nuestros esfuerzos a otros frentes?" dijo Ammon.

* * *

"Oh, inchou, realmente odio las corbatas," refunfuñó Touji cuando se libró de ese instrumento de tortura que aun no había sido abolido de los rangos de HERZ. Y así como Asuka lo hacia con Shinji, Hikari tenia el mismo efecto con Touji.

"Bueno, eso estará bien en nuestra boda," dijo Hikari que aun entraba de vez en cuando en el modo de Representante de Clase.

"Erm. Estás diciéndolo muy seguido," dijo Touji cambiando rápidamente de tema.

"Bueno, realmente no. Es mi nuevo papel."

"Ciudades Globales y Cosmopolitanismo Transnacional, ¿no?"

"Estupendo, realmente me impresiona que recordaras el título."

"Hey, incluso pude entender de que trataba. Una buena pieza de trabajo. Ideas muy radicales. Sacando las metrópolis más importantes del mundo del control de sus naciones-estados y haciéndolas _'ciudades globales'_. Una administración interna en la tradición de las ciudades-estados de los griegos y los cantones suizos. La base para un nuevo tipo de ciudadano cosmopolita global. Potencialmente una transformación de la política comunitaria," recitó Touji.

"¡Eso es un fraude! ¡Leíste eso de la carta del Prof. Suganami!"

"Bien, hice mi mejor esfuerzo," dijo Touji. "Tu viejo mentor es un anciano muy dulce. ¿No piensas que tiene mucho interés en ti?"

"¡Touji ese un comentario tan vil! Aun cuando estés hablando en broma..."

Touji sonrió tímidamente. "Bien, debe de haber pasado por muchos problemas para hacerte muy famosa. Entrevista con la Hathor Broadcasting Network. Presentando a un Comité Selecto en la Asamblea Representativa de la ONU. Y a la mesa directiva de Quetzalcoatl Corp. Invitaciones, boletos aéreos y reservaciones de hotel. ¡Este tipo no es de los que hace favores por nada! Su recomendación y posibilidades de estudio para ti así como sus concesiones de investigación."

"Incluye también que te ayudó a ponerte la prótesis. ¿Piensas que también tiene interés por ti?" dijo Hikari fastidiándole.

Touji se puso verde.

* * *

"He enviado a Horaki en unas giras para exponer sus ideas. La ONU bombardeó oportunamente con N2 los sitios donde SEELE producía los EVA. Las ideas de Horaki recibirán una bienvenida aun más calurosa ahora que la confianza en las naciones-estados se ha hundido. Ella habla bien y atrae fuertemente la atención. Siempre le dijes a todos que ella era una inversión que valía la pena," dijo Thoth.

"Sí, parece que la beca y las concesiones están redituando. Más el apoyo que hemos dado a su amigo, Suzuhara," dijo Sobek.

"Bueno, su entrevista causó una verdadera agitación. Probablemente ordene que su presentación al Comité Selecto de la Asamblea Representativa de las Naciones Unidas también sea televisada. Es una lastima que no pudiéramos televisar cuando YGGDRASIL envío esas plataformas de armas orbitales norteamericanas a quemarse en la atmósfera superior. Eso es hacer buena televisión," dijo Hathor.

"¿Por qué los Estados Unidos no han vociferado por esto en público?" preguntó Natsume. "Pensaba que enloquecerían, teniendo su más brillante nuevo juguete destruido."

"Las armas basadas en el espacio son ilegales desde el tratado de 1967. No se supone que usted despliegue armas en el espacio. Sobre todo proyectiles o armas de alta energía. Daría una gran ventaja a cualquier nación-estado sobre otras. Si hicieran un alboroto público solo mostraría a todos los demás lo furtivo han sido," dijo Seth.

"¿Qué conseguimos al eliminarlas?"

"A la máxima potencia y con disparos simultáneamente, sus cañones de positrón podrían penetrar un Campo A.T., incluso a larga distancia. Habría propuesto una amenaza inaceptable para los EVAs de HERZ y la ONU no necesita sólo defenderse de SEELE pero cambiaria la cara de la política global. Debo decir, librarnos de esas plataformas de armas orbitales era ciertamente una manera satisfactoria de rizar las plumas norteamericanas. Han estado causándonos problema últimamente," dijo Seth.

"Hay un riesgo de una venganza norteamericana encubierta," advirtió Anubis.

"Y probablemente será más veneno en la leche," apuntó Ptah.

"Ya hemos estado de acuerdo en qué hacer en ese caso," dijo Osiris.

* * *

MÁXIMO SECRETO

INFORME DE LA AGENCIA CENTRAL DE INTELIGENCIA SOBRE EL SABOTAJE Y DESTRUCCIÓN DEL SISTEMA DE PLATAFORMA DE DEFENSA ORBITAL DE LA USAF.

Informaciones provenientes de SEELE, aumentado por nuestra propia inteligencia, ha confirmado la existencia de una organización llamada GEIST. Consiste en doce miembros nombrados según los dioses y diosas del panteón egipcio. Usan métodos principalmente no gubernamentales y no estatales en el desarrollo de asuntos internacionales. Se piensa que el sabotaje y destrucción del sistema de Plataforma de Defensa Orbital es resultado de su trabajo.

Designación: AMMON, Dios de los Profetas y las revelaciones.  
Identidad: Edward Hullett Carr.  
Descripción: Arqueólogo. Experto en el Antiguo Egipto e historia hebrea antes de desaparecer en 2004.  
Rol: Experto interno en los Manuscritos del Mar Muertos.

Designación: SOBEK, Dios del Nilo y guardián de tesoros.  
Identidad: Susan Strange.  
Descripción: Banquero.  
Rol: Controla las finanzas del grupo que se dice que es considerable e involucra a muchos grupos financieros internacionales y mega-corporaciones.

Designación: OSIRIS, Dios de la Muerto y la resurrección.  
Identidad: Michael Walter.  
Descripción: Director de la rama medica y farmacéutica de la Mega-corporación Quetzalcoatl.  
Rol: Desconocido.

Designación: PTAH, Dios de la Verdad.  
Identidad: Desconocido.  
Descripción: Desconocido.  
Rol: Inteligencia y contra-inteligencia.

Designación: HORUS, Dios de la Vida.  
Identidad: Prof Raymond Aron.  
Descripción: Científico en computadoras, anteriormente de la Tercera Rama de NERV y diseñador principal del MAGI Berlín.  
Rol: Encabeza el Proyecto Yggdrasil de GEIST. Es uno de los responsables directo del ataque a nuestras Plataformas de Defensa Orbital y sistemas de control.

Designación: NEPHTHYS, Diosa del Verdadero Amor.  
Identidad: Rosalyn Higgins.  
Descripción: Cabeza de Sternbild NGO y el grupo que tuvo relación con la ley internacional y protección de derechos humanos. Apoyó la anulación del voto norteamericano en varios tratados de derechos humanos e incumplimientos del Segundo Tratado de Valentine.  
Rol: Desconocido

Designación: SETH, Dios del Trueno y el Relámpago.  
Identidad: Brigadier General (Retirado) Kenneth Waltz .  
Descripción: Anteriormente Fuerzas Especiales Sudafricanas. Cabeza del grupo Tierkreis de acción comercial directa. Uno de los equipos de mercenarios privados más grande. Frecuentemente usado por la ONU.  
Rol: Planificador militar y telecomunicaciones.

Designación: ANUBIS, Dios Protector.  
Identidad: Barry Buzan.  
Descripción: Anteriormente servicio de seguridad israelí Shin Bet.  
Rol: Seguridad interna de GEIST.

Designación: RA, Dios Sol y creador del hombre.  
Identidad: Dr. Ernst Haas.  
Descripción: Director de la división de biotecnología avanzada e ingeniería genética, ACGT Corp. Una subsidiaria de la Mega-corporación Quetzalcoatl.  
Rol: Desconocido

Designación: ISIS, Diosa Milagrosa y protectora de los niños.  
Identidad: Jane Elhstein.  
Descripción: Contratista de defensa para HERZ. Reparaciones del Geofront después de que la JSSDF lo asaltara en 2015 y la actualización de sus sistemas de defensa y seguridad.  
Rol: Provisión de material de defensa.

Designación: THOTH, Dios de la Sabiduría.  
Identidad: Prof. Hidemi Suganami.  
Descripción: Universidad de Tokio-2. Ideólogo del transnacionalismo y la teoría _'más allá del estado'_.  
Rol: Pensador y guía filosófico.

Designación: HATHOR, Diosa de las Artes y la Música.  
Identidad: Cynthia Enloe.  
Descripción: Jefe de la Oficina de Información de Hathor Broadcasting Network.  
Rol: Propaganda.

* * *

"¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"¿Sí, Dra. Kagero?" dijo Osiris.

"¿Por qué GEIST? Me parece un nombre para un grupo de felices campistas ¿No es parecido a SEELE? ¿Y porque de la mitología egipcia?"

"SEELE es el Trono de las Almas. Está relacionado a su aspiración a la Instrumentalidad que es la combinación de todas las almas humanas en un solo ser perfecto - para volverse uno con Dios. GEIST, por otro lado, es espíritu, la mente e intelecto. Mucho más terrenal. Tenemos fe en el espíritu humano y el mantenimiento de nuestra individualidad. Era lo que defendemos de los planes de SEELE, intentamos detenerlos en 2015. Nuestros esfuerzos entonces sólo detuvieron sus planes durante un tiempo. Pero hemos aprovechado ese tiempo para prepararnos para un conflicto final," contestó Osiris.

"Los nombres egipcios reflejan las áreas de nuestra especialización pero más pretenciosamente, significa que si caernos por el borde del camino, otros tomaran el lugar y continuarán el trabajo. Así nuestra causa se mantendrá viva," dijo Ra.

Cuando los monolitos desaparecieron silenciosamente uno por uno. Kagero Natsume sonreía mientras salía de la cámara.

* * *

ALTO SECRETO

CONSEJO DE SEGURIDAD NACIONAL (NSC)  
DECISIÓN 76041

Habiendo considerado todos los hechos disponibles, la organización secreta GEIST constituye un claro y presente peligro para los Estados Unidos de América. Ha perpetrado un acto de terrorismo que resalta hasta que punto es una amenaza para la seguridad nacional. Además, está comprometido se en esfuerzos de varios frentes para minar el poder norteamericano en la arena internacional mientras busca subvertir la opinión pública en casa y en el extranjero contra el Gobierno norteamericano en su forma tradicional.

Los miembros de la NSC no confían en SEELE. Pero siguiendo ese viejo adagio de _'el enemigo de nuestro enemigo es nuestro amigo'_, encontramos que tenemos objetivos comunes al minar la creciente fuerza de las Naciones Unidas. También ambos igualmente desean no solo la dimisión, sino la completa erradicación, de HERZ. Más fuentes de inteligencia sugieren que esta agencia autónoma de la ONU recibe significativos fondos de GEIST. Es muy probable que los dos estén conspirando contra los Estados Unidos.

En este punto, la cooperación con SEELE demostrará se útil para localizar a los doce miembros de GEIST. El Presidente, por orden ejecutiva, autorizará operaciones encubiertas contra los miembros de GEIST y la Comandante de HERZ. La NSC recomienda que sean eliminados con extremo prejuicio. También deben tomarse medidas para destruir su sistema de supercomputadoras YGGDRASIL para anticipar cualquier futuro ataque contra nuestra infraestructura de defensa. Se discutirán los planes, en una fecha posterior, acerca de las medidas para disolver HERZ y afirmar el control de . sobre los Evangelion. Si no podemos tenerlos, entonces deben destruirse.

* * *

"¿Otousan?"

"¿Sí, Akiko-chan?"

"¿Cuándo vendrá de nuevo Tía Kagero?" preguntó Akiko. Asuka se quedó tiesa en su lugar en la cama.

"No por un tiempo, me parece," dijo Shinji, mirando a Asuka con algo de preocupación.

"Otousan, ¿por qué Tía Kagero siempre intenta estar cerca de ti?"

"Erm... ¿porque está enamorada de mí?" sugirió Shinji. Y cuando enfrentó la confundida mirada de su hija, decidió continuar y explicar. "Estar enamorado es cuando alguien piensa que le gusta alguien más a pesar de que mas adelante no hacen nada para estar juntos…"

Akiko parpadeó varias veces y después de pensarlo un momento, se volvió hacia Asuka. "Mamá, ¿estuviste enamorada alguna vez?"

Asuka apartó la mirada. _'Kaji-san'_. Tomó a Akiko en sus brazos. "Sí, Akiko-chan. Lo estuve. Pero eso fue antes de que encontrara a tu padre." Shinji puso un brazo alrededor de su esposa.

Tarde esa noche, después de que Akiko había sido puesta en su cama, sonó el timbre. Asuka abrió la puerta y frunció el entrecejo como lo hizo. Su reacción no era debida a cualquier hostilidad real. Sólo fuerza del hábito.

"Oh, eres tu," dijo Asuka rotundamente. Llevó a Rei al cuarto que Shinji usaba como estudio.

"¡Ayanami! ¿Pasa algo?" preguntó Shinji ansiosamente mirando varias partituras musicales.

"Ikari-kun. Sohryu. Nuestras preparaciones están casi completas y SEELE también está listo para actuar contra nosotros," dijo Rei.

"Hai, hai," dijo Asuka. "Sé esta acercando la realización del Segundo Proyecto de Misato-san. Y se aproxima el momento. Todo gracia a la Chica Maravilla, supongo. SEELE ya tiene ocho EVAs."

"¿Ponen sus corazones y mentes en el plan?" preguntó Rei. "Hay mucho peligro. Usted dos podrían morir."

Shinji y Asuka se tomaron de las manos fuertemente.

"Para darle esperanza a Akiko-chan de poder crecer y tener su propia oportunidad para la felicidad, es un riesgo que debemos tomar."

"Tenemos la Unidad 01, Adam y Lilith. Solo nos falta sólo la Lanza", dijo Rei.

"¿Cómo podemos regresarla?" preguntó Shinji.

"Si lo quieres, entonces vendrá. Yo te guiaré."

* * *

**FIN DE LA PARTE VIII**

* * *

Ver 1.2 - Abr 23, 1999

Descubran los homenajes a Star Wars: El Imperio Contraataca, Slayers, 'There's Something About Misato and My Best Friend's Wedding from Hell' de Joyce Wakabayashi, El Jardín de Eva y El Príncipe de Egipto de Jim Lazar.

* * *

**Autor Original**: TOH, Ee Loong (EeL),  
**Traducción**: Seferino Rengel  
**Titulo Original**: Part VIII - The House of Spirits

Ver 1.0 - Jun 08, 2004  
Ver 2.0 - Jul 06, 2010


	9. Prevalecerán Lo Quiero

**HERZ**

**Parte IX**

**Prevalecerán / Lo Quiero **

Autor: TOH, Ee Loong (EeL)

* * *

Para empezar, este fic no me pertenece (cuando escriba uno propio lo anunciare ^_^) este fanfic fue escrito hace ya casi 11 años, TOH, Ee Loong (EeL), y que como muchos de los escritores de la vieja escuela, no tiene user en ffnet. Hice una primera traducción hace 6 años, pero por diferentes motivos (en realidad la traducción era una porquería) la volví a hacer y se me ocurrió subirla aquí. Disfrútenla, y no se olviden visitar http : / / www . ngefics . com

* * *

Hyuga entró en la cavernosa oficina de Misato. Se sorprendió al ver que la Comandante de HERZ no estaba sentada en su lugar de siempre. En cambio estaba de pie al final de su oficina, con las manos en la espalda y mirando fijamente fuera al Geofront. Sus majestuosos y verdes árboles, el lago artificial que brillaba con la luz del sol que bajaba del cielo, a través del agujero arriba. Éste fue abierto cuando la JSSDF lanzó una mina N2 en 2015 para perforar la roca y la coraza protectora directamente sobre la estructura piramidal que dio como resultado la exposición del cuartel general de HERZ a la luz solar durante el día.

"Es bonito, ¿no?" dijo Misato suavemente. No se volvió a enfrentarle.

"Bien, me temo que la situación mundial no sea vea como una rosa."

"Hmmm."

"Dos nuevos puntos calientes donde la ONU podría querer que interviniéramos. Primero, los sirios han completado un nuevo sistema de proyectil de alcance intermedio y estarán desplegándolo con ojivas bioquímicos. Claro, estarán apuntando a Israel. Inteligencia israelita lo averiguó y están amenazando con una masiva retaliación nuclear si son atacados. Hay posibilidad de que los israelitas podrían acudir a un ataque preventivo convencional para destruir los proyectiles sirios. Las cosas están tensas. Un poco de ruido en la frontera u otro atentado terrorista podría envolver al Medio Oriente entero en una nube en forma de hongo."

"Segundo, los rusos y los ucranianos han tenido otro problema sobre la Flota del Mar Negro y han controlado toda la península de Crimea sobre la ciudad de Sevastopol. Al parecer el último trato se rompió después de fuera rechazado por la Duma rusa. Ambos lados han movido tropas al área. Podría ponerse feo. La Flota del Mar Negro está armada con armas nucleares incluso ICBM. Entiendo el sentimiento que la Fuerza de Pacificación de la ONU de mantenerse fuera de acción. Como un replica por la actuación de la Capitán Ikari en Krasnoyrask."

"Informe al Coronel Strasser y a la Capitán Ikari que preparen planes para el uso de las Unidades EVAs 05-Bravo y Charlie para el Medio Oriente y las Unidades 05-Delta y Echo para el Mar Negro," ordenó Misato.

"Que solo nos deja con la Unidad-00 (II) y la Unidad 01 para protegernos contra SEELE."

"No te olvides de nuestro triunfo. El Segundo Proyecto. La Dra. Ibuki ya está dándole los toques finales, además de que Ritsuko está ayudando a aumentar las defensas de MAGI."

"¿Será suficiente?"

"Tendrá que serlo."

"Sí, Señora. Katsuragi-shirei, ¿esta bien?"

Misato volvió su cabeza hacia él. Sonriendo, asintió. Hyuga sonrió y salió de la oficina. Misato abrió lentamente su puño izquierdo. Tenía un pequeño pedazo de papel. Había aparecido en su casa dentro de una pequeña cápsula.

"La verdad está contigo. No dudes. ¡Sigue delante! Y no llegues tarde."

* * *

Misato se aseguró de que no fuera seguida. _'Hace doce años que visite este lugar por ultima vez. Desde que yo...'_

La luz del sol en la escena era naranja profunda. Alrededor había sombras. Pasando por las rejas de alambre, una luz mortecina y oscuridad. El giro constante de un gran ventilador. Entonces lo vio. Apoyado contra la pared al lado de la toma de corriente.

"Llegas un poco tarde, ¿no?" estaba bien afeitado en este momento. La coleta también había desaparecido.

Los ojos de Misato se agrandaron.

"Yo... te maté," Misato era una excelente tiradora y lo sabia. Había supuesto que le había dado directo en el corazón. No había manera de que pudiera sobrevivir. Estaba tan segura. Había tomado toda su fuerza de voluntad y disciplina para sacarlo del camino. Cuando disparo le dio y él cayó al suelo, ella se había dado la vuelta y se había alejado. Aunque sus movimientos parecían tranquilos y profesionales, estaba huyendo, incapaz de enfrentar la realidad de lo que había hecho. No tenía remordimiento porque no había sido sorprendida. Solo un poco. Pero estaba segura había hecho el trabajo requerido. Y ésa había sido su realidad por estos últimos doce años.

Él sonrió. Un poco juguetón y travieso. Enigmático. Una indirecta de que sabia mas de lo que parecía. Era simplemente Kaji. "Chaleco a prueba de balas. El mejor en el momento. Ligero, eficaz y fácilmente ocultadle. Incluso con eso, tus 9 mm todavía rozaron una costilla. Ouch."

"Recordaré dispararte en la cara la próxima vez."

"Ah, todavía disimulando como siempre. Y más bonita aun."

"Cállate. ¿Para quién trabajas? ¿SEELE?" había recobrado algo de su calma por la impresión de la revelación y la ola de sentimientos dentro de ella.

"No. Ya no trabajo para nadie. Pero hasta recientemente estaba empleado por personas que financiaban tus proyectos secretos en HERZ. Se llaman GEIST. Tenía la designación de trabajo bastante interesante de Ptah. Pero ahora he completado mi último trabajo y me he salido de su servicio. Oímos que habías enviado tu sabueso tras nuestro rastro."

"¿Kagero Kurumi también trabaja para ti?"

"No. Pero la estábamos vigilando. Por varias razones. Pero aunque su inquisición sobre tu _'excedente'_ de dinero sea sutil, todavía podemos descubrirlo y rastrearlos. Así que decidí venir y hablar contigo. Hay mucho que debes querer saber. Sobre todo sobre quién salvo tu vida en 2015. "

"¿Salvar mi vida?"

"Escudaste a Shinji de los disparos de la JSSDF. Pero despertaste en el hospital, débil por la pérdida de sangre pero viva ¿alguna vez se ha preguntado porque?"

Misato asintió.

"Ésos eran los primeros días de GEIST. Habían estado comprando al Comandante Ikari ADN de los Ángeles y otros materiales para desarrollo científico y comercial. Ikari necesitaba fondos y ellos necesitaban la tecnología. Cuando averiguaron sobre los planes de SEELE, usaron un prototipo de su supercomputadora de Octava Generación llamada YGGDRASIL para atacar los sistemas subsidiarios de MAGI que atacaban a NERV, así como los sistemas que controlaban cinco de los nueve EVA-05 de serie. Un pequeño grupo llegó al Geofront cuando las noticias del ataque de la JSSDF nos llegaron. Llegamos después de que te habían disparado. El Brigadier General Waltz, conocido como Seth, desvió al equipo de ataque que tenia la JSSDF detrás de ti y de Shinji. No me creerás si te digo que vimos a Rei parada encima de ti. Entonces desapareció. El Dr. Walzer, llamado Osiris, empezó a tratar tus heridas pero parece que el daño no era tan grave como uno esperaría de una ronda de un rifle automático. Una clase de milagro."

"Maldita asea, ¿tiene que SER Rei?" exclamó. Rei era importante para lo que Shinji estaba planeando pero Misato intentaba no pensarlo demasiado, concentrándose principalmente en su papel y lo en que era buena - operaciones y organización. Hasta que punto el poder de Rei había crecido después de ese día en 2015 le había asustado pero no tenía idea, ninguna en absoluto de cuales eran los límites de Rei. Suprimió sus dudas y sus preguntas. Shinji sabía lo que estaba haciendo y ella puso su confianza en que hiciera lo correcto.

"Me gustaría saberlo."

Las palabras avivaron viejos recuerdos.

"¿Estás usándome otra vez?" la voz de Misato era dura, fría. Pero todavía parecía frágil. Amenazando desmoronarse bajo la tensión. Apartó su mano cuando él le extendió la suya. "¡Me usaste! ¡Me usaste desde el principio! ¡Me hiciste pensar que te maté y me usaste todos estos años! ¡Todos estos años! ¡Jugando tus pequeños juegos! ¡Ahora estás usándome otra vez!"

"Me usaste," la replica fue tranquila, fresca, meditada. Pero su sonrisa se ablandó. Una ligera melancolía. _'Oh, todavía te conozco tan bien.'_

"Tenia que hacerlo. No tenía alternativa," las palabras de Misato eran ahora un cuchicheo. Habiendo vertido su enojo, se sentía... hueca. Vacía. "No tenía alternativa... ninguna alternativa en absoluto," cubrió su rostro con una mano. Y apartó su mano cuando le extendió la mano suavemente otra vez.

"Siempre tenemos opciones. Aun cuando no las reconozcamos," dijo calladamente.

"Kaji... ¿por qué? ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que resultar así? Se suponía que éramos..." no era necesario decir mas. Los dos bebieron de los buenos recuerdos. Se encontraron profundamente con sus egos. El sabor del pesar. De los años perdidos. Oportunidades perdidas. Cuando las cosas eran más simples. Los recuerdos se sentían tan viejos como la tierra y todavía tan fresco como el rocío de la mañana.

"Fui un necio," la sonrisa se marchitó un poco. Era ahora irónico. Pero se dirigía a si mismo. "Siempre fui un necio."

"Yo... yo huí. De estar contigo. De ser una mujer," había encontrado el valor para confesarle esas cosas después de doce años. "Fui la necia. Y me he vuelto un monstruo," bajo la mirada, incapaz de enfrentarlo.

"Tomaste decisiones difíciles. Y tenías tus responsabilidades."

"Tanta sangre, Kaji. Tengo tanta sangre en mis manos," Negev. Había engañado a los israelíes para que robaran especificaciones ficticias del motor S2. Cuando lo usaron para activar a su EVA, todo dentro de 50 km fue borrado. El Ejército de Dios. Ella no había dado cuartel y se había asegurado que su líder encontrara su final en las manos de SEELE. Chantajeó a los chinos y bombardeó con armas nucleares a todos los otros sitios militares que estaban construyendo sus propios EVAs. No tuvieron ninguna advertencia. Ninguna oportunidad. Habiendo confesado sus pecados, buscó la absolución en el hombre que le habían obligado a que le traicionara.

La sonrisa de Kaji era triste y cálida. La tomó por el codo. Ella no lo apartó. "Pero sabias," dijo él cuando sus dedos acariciaron hacia su antebrazo. "Tenías una razón."

"Todo lo que hice, lo hice por Shinji. Quise... necesitaba verle crecer. Tener una familia. Una oportunidad de felicidad. Necesitaba que... le dije a Ritsuko que la tragedia del Proyecto EVA eran sus personas. La ruina y miseria humana detrás de eso. Y somos parte de ese legado pero no es demasiado tarde para eso", dijo suavemente, recordando toda las vidas que el Proyecto había pisoteado. Todas las vidas que se había extinguido casi para siempre.

"Y aun, si el hombre puede ser generoso, no necesita terminar de esta manera". (*)

Ella le permitió tomarle la mano. Su toque se sentía familiar. Seguro. Con un diminuto hormigueo. Se preguntó cuánto habían cambiado. Cuánto no habían cambiado. Era así desde el principio. Ella no se había permitido entenderlo o abrazarlo.

"¿Has encontrado la paz?"

"Ya no me preocupo por el teléfono que no suena... porque lo he aceptado de corazón."

"¿Y ahora?"

"Prometiste que dirías las palabras. Las palabras que no pudiste decir hace veinte años."

"Te amo."

Bajo la menguante luz, se abrazaron.

* * *

Unos Días Después.

Shinji estaba en las profundidades del Dogma Terminal, parado ante una gran puerta. Sobre la hendidura de la tarjeta y el pequeño teclado numérico que eran las cerraduras a la Puerta de Cielo con la etiqueta que decía _'PLANTA LCL'_. Llevaba un pequeño ramillete.

"Sabia que estabas siguiéndome," dijo él sin darse la vuelta. Él frió metal del cañón de un arma se apretó contra la parte de atrás de su cuello. Su propia arma fue sacada rápidamente de su pistolera.

"Sólo hay tres personas que vienen aquí regularmente. Katsuragi Misato, Ayanami Rei y tú. Y siempre vienes aquí en este día particular, todos los años. Sin falta. ¿Por qué?"

"Siempre eres impulsiva, Kurumi."

"¡Contesta la pregunta!"

"Hace doce años, en este día, maté a alguien. Aquí. Era nuestro enemigo. Pero era mi amigo. En ese momento, sentía que era el único amigo que tenía en el mundo. Y lo maté."

"El Fifth Children. El Decimoséptimo Ángel."

"Sí. Ahora por favor guarda esa arma."

"No hasta que abras esta puerta."

"¿Por qué?"

"Quiero ver a Lilith yo misma. Quiero saber por qué hay tanto secreto en este lugar. Quiero saber de lo que HERZ realmente depende."

"Bien," Shinji golpeó ligeramente la puerta acorazada tres veces. Se hizo un tremendo estruendo cuando la maquinaria abría la Puerta del Cielo. Caminó hacia un lago de fluido naranja. Lanzó el ramillete en el LCL, Shinji bajo su cabeza en silencio durante un minuto. Cuando terminó, regresó hacia Kurumi.

Ella estaba mirando a la enorme cruz roja que sobresalía del LCL. No había nada en ella.

"¿Qué le pasó a Lilith?"

"Ikari-kun."

Kurumi se enderezó y dirigió su arma a la fuente de la voz. La joven mujer había aparecido de la nada. Tenía la piel pálida, cabello azul y ojos rojos. Llevaba un vestido blanco y sandalias. Se parecía mucho a Ikari Yui. Todo el tiempo que había estado con HERZ había oído rumores sobre la escurridiza Ayanami Rei. Era una presencia constante. El vago rumor sobre un colaborador que la había visto a la vuelta de la esquina. Los cuchicheos sobre su relación con la familia Ikari. Su cara en Ikari Akiko. Todos sabían de ella pero no sabían nada sobre ella. Kurumi la conocía. La recordaba bien.

"Ayanami," dijo Shinji, sacando a Kurumi de su catalepsia. Rei empezó a caminar hacia ellos.

"¡Detente allí!" gritó Kurumi, apuntándole a Rei. "¡No te acerques mas! ¡Quiero algunas respuestas!"

Rei la ignoró y continuó caminando hacia ellos.

"¡Lo haré!"

Rei continuó ignorando la amenaza. Kurumi disparó. Rei alzó su mano en respuesta. Un campo hexagonal anaranjado apareció ante ella y el disparo de advertencia se desvió. _'¡Un Campo A.T.!'_ pensó Kurumi.

"¡Ayanami! Esta bien. Por favor no la lastimes," dijo Shinji que saltó al lado de Kurumi. Rei asintió.

"SEELE está poniendo sus planes en movimiento. Están empezando su plan para recuperar la Lanza. Debemos actuar ahora."

"Entiendo," dijo Shinji. Volviéndose a una Kurumi visiblemente agitada, tomando sus manos. "Kurumi, tengo que irme ahora. Prometo que te explicaré todo una vez que esto haya terminado.

Kurumi asintió aturdida y siguió al First y Third Children fuera del Dogma Terminal.

* * *

En las cámaras del consejo de SEELE, doce monolitos negros rodearon la imagen de una docena de vehículos espaciales propulsados por cohetes que alcanzaban la luna. Se acoplaron con la flotante Lanza de Longinus y empezaron a disparan sus cohetes que la guiarían de regreso a la Tierra.

SEELE 07: Pronto la Lanza regresará a nuestras manos. Nuestros recursos ya están en el Océano Pacífico para recuperarla una vez regrese a la Tierra.

SEELE 03: Los norteamericanos han caído en nuestro cebo. Piensan que GEIST es el responsable de su reciente infortunio. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes para que se muevan para destruir GEIST y su computadora YGGDRASIL. En ese momento no podrán interferir. Con nuestra propia Octava Generación de supercomputadoras y la serie EVA-06, tomaremos HERZ.

SEELE 10: Ya hemos puesto en movimiento los eventos para sacar a los otros EVAs de HERZ de Tokio-3. Adam, Lilith y la Unidad 01 serán nuestros. La Instrumentalidad se logrará finalmente.

SEELE 01: ¿Qué... que está pasando?

La imagen de la operación de recuperación mostraba a la Lanza de Longinus girando 180 grados a pesar de los esfuerzos de los cohetes acoplados. Su punta doble apuntaba ahora hacia la Tierra.

SEELE 06: Las lecturas salen de la escala. ¡Esto no es posible!

Las puntas dobles de la Lanza se torcieron y unieron para formar una sola lanza puntiaguda. Sin advertir, se disparó hacia la Tierra. La imagen se convirtió en estática cuando la pura velocidad de la Lanza destrozó algunos de los anclajes que afianzaban los cohetes de SEELE a ella. Todo el equipo de recuperación fue dañado. Se apagaron cuando la fricción con la atmósfera durante el reingreso excedieron las especificaciones del diseño original.

Los miembros de SEELE estaban en absoluta confusión. Las voces se sucedían simultáneamente a través de la cámara. Un torrente de sonido y furia, no significando nada excepto su impotencia.

Desconocido para SEELE, una enorme cruz purpúrea de luz y energía hizo erupción de las colinas alrededor de Tokio-3 cuando la Lanza de Longinus choco contra ellas.

* * *

El entry plug. El trono del alma. El útero. Dos figuras. Uno con un plug suit azul y blanco y otro en uno predominantemente blanco. Shinji tenía una mirada determinada en su rostro cuando sostenía los mandos del EVA Unidad 01. Rei tenía una mano sobre su hombro. Ella sonreía suavemente.

El Evangelion continuó su descenso al Dogma Terminal, con la Lanza de Longinus en su mano derecha.

* * *

**FIN DE LA PARTE IX**

* * *

**NOTAS:**

(*) Quizás la que considero la frase más importante en EVA:R.

Ver 1.1 - Abr 25, 1999  
Ver 1.3 - May 01,1999

* * *

**Autor Original**: TOH, Ee Loong (EeL)  
**Traducción**: Seferino Rengel  
**Titulo Original**: Part IX - They That OVercometh/i Will

Ver 1.0 - Jun 08, 2004  
Ver 2.0 - Jul 06, 2010


	10. El Libro de la Vida Recuerdos II

**HERZ**

**Parte X**

**El Libro de la Vida / Recuerdos II**

Autor: TOH, Ee Loong (EeL)

* * *

Para empezar, este fic no me pertenece (cuando escriba uno propio lo anunciare ^_^) este fanfic fue escrito hace ya casi 11 años, TOH, Ee Loong (EeL), y que como muchos de los escritores de la vieja escuela, no tiene user en ffnet. Hice una primera traducción hace 6 años, pero por diferentes motivos (en realidad la traducción era una porquería) la volví a hacer y se me ocurrió subirla aquí. Disfrútenla, y no se olviden visitar http : / / www . ngefics . com

* * *

Autor: Utilizo los eventos de la película End of Evangelion pero con un ligero giro. Les garantizo que encontraran algunos spoilers, aunque si de verdad leyeran fanfics no se molestaría con ellos en primer lugar.

* * *

"¿¡Qué! ¿¡Shinji fue secuestrado!" gritó Asuka golpeando con sus puños el escritorio de la Comandante. Misato estaba sentada ante ella, Hyuga a su derecha y Aoba a su izquierda. Asuka estaba flanqueada por Strasser y Maya a su derecho e izquierda respectivamente. Kurumi estaba de pie detrás del último trío.

"Me temo que si. Fue hace solo dos horas. Dejó el cuartel general y se dirigía hacia la universidad de Tokio-3 para las clases nocturna cuando fue raptado. Mataron al personal de seguridad que normalmente va detrás de él. Perdí seis de mis mejores hombres," dijo Hyuga enojado. "Deben de haberlo observado durante mucho tiempo todos nuestros procedimientos y precauciones."

"He ordenado cerrar Tokio-3 y el Geofront. Se dispondrán barricadas a lo largo de la región de Kanagawa. Akiko se quedara en las habitaciones dentro del cuartel general," dijo Misato. Sus palabras eran serenas pero sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente.

"Informan desde GEHIRN en Tokio-2 que Ikari Gendou también ha sido secuestrado," informó Aoba.

"Estamos en los último días. SEELE atacará pronto," dijo Misato. "Debemos encontrar a Shinji. Coronel Strasser."

"Hai."

"Termine los planes para el despliegue de los EVAs Unidades 05-Bravo y Charlie en el Medio Oriente y las Unidades 05-Delta y Echo para la operación del Mar Negro. No podré evitar su uso cuando el Consejo de Seguridad de la ONU y la UNIPF den sus ordenes pero queremos asegurarnos que la logística esté preparada cuando esas operaciones hayan concluido."

"Entendido," el Comandante de Sección y Jefe de Operaciones saludó y salió de la oficina.

"Mayor Aoba. Coordine con la policía y la fuerza local de la JSSDF para buscar casa por casa. Quiero que no quede piedra sin mover."

"Hai, shirei."

"Teniente Coronel Hyuga. Inteligencia y Seguridad son autorizados para usar cualquier medio necesario para sacarles información a los sospechosos. Acorralen a todas las personas en la ciudad con posibles conexiones con SEELE."

"¡Hai!"

"Capitán Kagero. Si tiene algún hilo del que pueda tirar en la ONU, le agradecería inmensamente si lo hace ahora."

"Creo que puedo hacer algo mejor que solo la ONU," dijo Kurumi y entonces se excusó y salió de la oficina de la Comandante.

"Dra. Ibuki. ¿Estado del Segundo Proyecto?"

"Como prometí, Rei ha acelerado la regeneración de tejido vital. El enchapado de la armadura se ha completado. El órgano S2 está en su lugar. La reconstrucción física se ha completado."

"Excelente. Reactive al EVA Unidad 02. Quiero que se asegure que la sincronización, harmónicos y firmas del S2 estén todos dentro de los parámetros requeridos. Capitán Ikari, ¿reasumirá tu papel como piloto designada del EVA Unidad 02?"

"¿¡Qué sobre Shinji!"

"He puesto cada recurso a mi disposición para recuperarlo. Pero el cuadro mayor es que las situaciones en el Medio Oeste y el Mar Negro debe ser parte de las maquinaciones de SEELE para debilitar nuestras fuerzas aquí. Necesito a la Unidad 02 secretamente operacional lo mas pronto posible. Todos necesitamos que hagas esto. Necesito que hagas esto. Estoy segura que es lo que Shinji también querría. No podemos fallar ahora. Por favor, Asuka."

Asuka evidentemente estaba disgustada pero intentaba controlar sus tormentosas emociones bajo una admirable calma. Su primer impulso era escapar y vociferar en un esfuerzo para encontrar a su marido. No notó la sangre que goteaba a través del parche de su ojo izquierdo. Tomó una profunda respiración.

"Entiendo, Misato-san. Lo haré."

"Gracias, Asuka. Sé que debe difícil para ti," dijo Misato tristemente. Se levantó de su asiento. "Ahora debo ir al Dogma Terminal para consultar con Rei."

* * *

Cada respiración se sentía como fuego en sus pulmones. Su visión ondulaba. Drogas. Le habían inyectado drogas de la _'verdad'_ después de que lo golpearon. Unas costillas habían estado a punto de romperse y había perdido un diente. Y un poco de sangre.

Un hombre aristocrático con anteojos redondos y una gran nariz esta de pie ante él. Se esforzó inútilmente en romper las correas que lo ataban a la silla. Lo reconocía como uno de los miembros de SEELE que pertenecía al Comité de Instrumentalidad Humana.

"Ikari Gendou," dijo el miembro de SEELE. "Ahora disfrute los frutos de su traición."

Gendou gritó cuando la corriente eléctrica atravesó su cuerpo.

"¿Dónde esta Adam?"

Gendou permaneció tetricamente callado. Más electricidad.

"¿Qué pasó ese día en 2015?"

"¿Dónde esta la Lanza?"

"¿Qué está planeando?"

Más silencio. Más electricidad, palizas y drogas. El ciclo se repitió implacablemente.

El miembro de SEELE miraba con desdén el tembloroso pedazo de humanidad ante él. "Cuanto a caído el poderoso. El Comandante de NERV. Una vez un hombre poderoso ante quien las naciones y personas temblaron. Ahora reducido a esto," sonrió con desprecio notando que el antebrazo derecho de Gendou estaba mutilado. Una vieja herida. _'Lastima,'_ pensó, _cinco dedos menos para romper.'_

Gendou murmuró algo. Apoyándose hacia adelante ávidamente, el miembro de SEELE pensó haber odio: "no soy su muñeca."

Entonces los ojos de Gendou se cerraron y recordó.

…

"Es el momento. Esto es para lo que naciste," le dijo Gendou a Rei que estaba de pie y desnuda ante él. Estaban al borde del lago de LCL, debajo de la Lilith crucificada en las profundidades del Dogma Terminal. La Dra. Akagi flotaba en el LCL, seriamente herida. Gendou le había disparado por atreverse a intentar detenerlo. El Campo A.T de Rei ya había empezado a corroerse. Su antebrazo derecho simplemente se había caído.

Gendou adelantó su mano. Tenía el poder de Adam. Tenía implantado al Primer Ángel en su mano derecha. Reducido a su actual forma embrionaria a través del Segundo Impacto, un desastre que había costado la vida de la mitad de la humanidad. Un desastre que Gendou creyó había purgado al mundo del pecado original, haciendo posible que el hombre tocara las puertas del Cielo y unir el fruto del conocimiento con el fruto de la vida eterna dentro del cuerpo unificado de la humanidad. Instrumentalidad. Pero ahora, sus pensamientos estaban con su esposa. _'Yui, te veré de nuevo pronto.'_

Apretó su mano contra el pecho de Rei y entró en su cuerpo como si fuera viscoso. Bajo su mano gradualmente hasta que estuviera en el mismo centro de su ser.

"Ahora, tómame Lilith," ordenó. Con Rei como su recipiente, controlaría a Adam y Lilith, determinando la dirección del Tercer Impacto. Pero no fue así.

Rei lo miró de repente y habló con voz suave pero determinada, "no soy tu muñeca."

Gendou estaba demasiado impresionado por su desafío y no reaccionó. _'¡No, soy quien termina esto! ¡Esto no puede estar pasand...!'_ una ola de dolor. El cuerpo de Rei cortó su antebrazo derecho y lo absorbió en ella. Le había robado a Adam. "¿¡Por qué!" exclamó.

"Porque no soy tuya."

El antebrazo derecho de Rei se regeneró inmediatamente, una burbujeante masa formó nueva carne cuando Gendou miraba con horror y dolor.

"¡Rei!"

Ignorándolo, Rei flotó hacia la figura gigante de Lilith.

"¡No!" gritó Gendou mientras sujetaba su brazo derecho. "¡No! ¡Rei! ¡No me dejes aquí!" todos los planes bien organizados se arruinaron por el antojo de una niña.

"No. Ikari-kun me llama," dijo Rei. Flotó hacia el pecho de Lilith y se suspendió allí. Levantando su brazo izquierdo, con su palma dirigida hacia la inmensa criatura blanca, dirigió su poder - desde ella misma y de Adam, ahora una parte de ella. Una luz la rodeó y a Lilith y creció en intensidad. La pura luz blanca vertida de su ser la rodeó a ella y a Lilith.

La visión de Gendou estaba completamente deslumbrada por la luz blanca.

* * *

"Hola, hermana mayor," dijo Kagero Kurumi.

"K-chan," dijo Kagero Natsume. "¿Qué te trae a mi humilde morada?"

"Necesito tu ayuda."

"Oh, solo negocio, ¿verdad? ¿Ningún abrazo fraternal? Todos los años que no nos hemos visto, ¿debe de haber tanto de que hablar?" dijo Natsume, sonriendo, burlona.

"Necesito encontrar a Shinji."

"¡Oh, tu querido Shinji-kun! Sabes, nunca entendí realmente lo que viste en él."

"Teníamos algo especial," dijo Kurumi rechinando los dientes.

"¡Ohohoho! ¡Claro, cómo pude olvidarlo! ¡El intercambio mutuo de virginidad! ¡Lástima que estabas abusando de él sin piedad mientras estaba borracho y cuando pensaba que eras alguien más! Hmmmm... ¿Me pregunto quieeeeeen?"

"¿Vas a ayudarme o no?" dijo Kurumi agitadamente mientras forzaba a las palabras a salir una por una.

"Espero que puedas mostrar un poco la gratitud," dijo Natsume sonriendo.

"No me gusta la idea de que me uses en tus locos juegos de poder. No ando preocupándome con quien te andas acostando," gruñó Kurumi en respuesta.

"Nunca has entendido, ¿verdad? ¿Mi amor o mi trabajo?" suspiro Natsume.

"Nunca me has entendido. ¿Me ayudará?"

"Sí."

"Gracias. Adiós."

Natsume suspiró otra vez cuando su hermana dejó el apartamento. _'Bien, a trabajar. A trabajar,'_ pensó cuando activó el dispositivo de comunicación. Deseaba que Kaji todavía estuviera aquí para guiarla pero había dejado el rebaño, cumpliendo sus promesas con GEIST. Los otros cumplieron a su vez con su promesa para con él. Ahora ella tenía que continuar. Se encontró entre el círculo de once monolitos que aparecieron.

"Ptah reportando. Ikari Shinji ha si secuestrado por SEELE. Gendou también."

"Las cosas están formando un círculo completo. SEELE había raptado a Fuyutsuki y a Akagi la última vez," dijo Ammon.

"La diferencia importante es que SEELE puede matarlos a ambos en lugar de soltarlos como la última vez," medito Thoth.

"Debemos intervenir," dijo Ptah (Natsume).

"Tenemos un plan de contingencia para localizarlos. A todo el mando mayor de HERZ y al personal de GEHIRN se le fue inyectado en secreto por nuestro contratista médico un nano-dispositivo latente que puede utilizarse para localizarlo. En seguida conseguiré transmitir la señal de activación," dijo Osiris.

"Crearé una rutina para nuestra supercomputadora YGGDRASIL para procesar las entradas," dijo Horus. "Conseguiremos una salida rápida a esta situación."

"Enviaremos un equipo de asalto. No hay oportunidad de negociación con SEELE. ¿Usaremos todo lo necesario para regresar a los dos Ikari?"

"SÍ," fue la respuesta unánime y los miembros de GEIST cerraron sus enlaces de comunicación y procedieron a trabajar.

* * *

"Gracias. Aprecio tu ayuda. Adiós," Kurumi colgó el teléfono y cayó en su silla. Estaba sola en su oficina.

"Teníamos algo especial," susurró Kurumi. Las palabras de su hermana siempre tenían un efecto sobre ella. Y eso era porque tenía razón. Estar con Shinji esa noche fue un error. Shinji empezó a evitarla después de eso.

"¿Estar conmigo fue una cosa terrible?" le había preguntado suplicantemente. Su silencio estaba ensordeciéndola. Él ni siquiera no podía mirarla. Sabia que había perdido ante Asuka aun cuando parecía que la muchacha odiaba a Shinji. Asuka casi lo había matado esa noche en 2020. Indirectamente. Como se habían casado era un misterio para Kurumi. Pero ella misma tenía un misterio.

Esa noche en 2020. Hubo una fiesta de la escuela secundaria. Esperaba que Shinji estuviera allí. Esperaba que pudieran hablar sobre lo que había pasado. Quiso disculparse, quiso decirle que estaba deseosa de esperar. Tenía tanto que decirle. Cosas que apenas había mencionado no disimuladamente, pero sí persistente, un cortejo de su parte. Echó una mirada alrededor del cuarto. Parecía que no llegaría. Suspiró desalentadamente. Entonces algo llamo su atención.

Vio a alguien parado fuera de la ventana. Era una chica joven en su temprana adolescencia. Estaba llevando un uniforme escolar. Su ojo derecho cubierto por una venda. Su brazo derecho enyesado y en un cabestrillo. Su brazo izquierdo levantado y golpeando el cristal de la ventana como si intentara llamar la atención de Kurumi. Extraño, la muchacha estaba tan pálida como la muerte y tenía el cabello azul. Pero era sus ojos lo que paralizaron a Kurumi. Penetrantes ojos rojos que miraban en su alma. Comunicando una advertencia. Peligro. Muerte.

"¡Shinji!" exclamó Kurumi. Algo terrible le había pasado a Shinji. No podía explicar que le causó ese pensamiento. La única explicación era que la extraña chica le había enviado el pensamiento. Parpadeó y la chica desapareció. Pero el pesado sentido de miedo permanecía.

No hubo respuesta cuando llamó al apartamento Katsuragi. Misato probablemente estaba en Tokio-2 de negocios. Kurumi llegó en un taxi a la casa de Shinji. Golpeando a la puerta, no consiguió respuesta. Algo la impulso a continuar. Su memoria había capturado el código numérico de la cerradura en su última visita. Dudó brevemente antes de usarlo. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

"¿Shinji? ¿SHINJI?" llamaba cuando entró en el apartamento, su corazón latía frenéticamente. Entonces vio dos pedazos de papel pulcramente plegados en la mesa del comedor. Dirigidos a _'Katsuragi Misato'_ y _'Sohryu Asuka Langley'_. Kurumi frunció el ceño. _'Asuka, Asuka, Asuka. ¿Por qué diablos estás pegado a ella?'_

Empezó a leer. _'Querida Asuka, lo siento. No puedo pedirte que me recuerdes cuando me haya ido pero espero que un día me perdones por lo que te he hecho. Lo siento. Yo l...'_ Kurumi miró fijamente la nota con horror. Tirando la carta hacia la mesa como si se hubiera convertido en una serpiente venenosa, revisó el apartamento y lo encontró en la bañera. Se había cortado las muñecas. Había mucha sangre.

Después, le dijeron que lo había encontrado a tiempo y por eso se había salvado. Todos quines la conocían sabían lo que sentía por él y solo asumieron que fue cosa de suerte. Pura coincidencia. Era bueno que hubiera venido a ver como estaba.

…

Kurumi apartó esos oscuros recuerdos y reasumió sus esfuerzos para localizar a su primer amor.

* * *

Shinji estaba sentado en una silla con sus brazos atados a la espalda. Su cabeza caída hacia abajo. Todavía no habían empezado a interrogarle pero habían preparado la vía con infusiones de drogas en su cuerpo. La mente de Shinji flotó al pasado.

Encontró el amor cuando llegó a Tokio-3. Aun cuando no lo comprendió.

Misato-san. Dándole la bienvenida en su casa. Ella logro verlo como una persona en lugar de una herramienta. Él le permitió ver el lado que nunca mostró a nadie más. Ella lo consideró su familia. Ella tenía sus propias fallas - qué eran muchas y había momentos que no sabia tratar con él, pero lo intentó. Recordó cuando ella había hecho casi el último sacrificio ese día en 2015 cuando la JSSDF atacó el Cuartel General de NERV. Cuando se dirigían hacia la jaula del EVA Unidad 01, las balas golpearon alrededor de ellos. Ella lo había escudado con su cuerpo y le habían dado en la espalda. Estaba moribunda. Ella le dio sus palabras, su cruz y el segundo beso de su vida. Todavía podía recordar el sabor de la sangre en sus labios.

Ayanami. Rei. Podía recordar su sonrisa. Después de que habían derrotado al Quinto Ángel. La sonrisa despertaba recuerdos enterrados en lo más profundo. Era la sonrisa de su madre. Ella había estado esperando al lado de su cama, esperando a que despertar después de la destrucción del Decimosegundo Ángel. De nuevo había sonreído. Después oyó que ella había cuestionado la orden de Misato de retirarse después de que el Ángel le había atrapado. Rei había confrontado a Asuka cuando la situación parecía perdida para Shinji. Recordó la tragedia del Decimosexto Ángel. Ella se había sacrificado para salvarlo. Recordó el horror al descubrir el secreto de sus orígenes. Ritsuko había destruido las otras clones. Ahora, de esa cámara de Guf, la tercera Rei era la única que había salido.

Recordó su desesperación cuando descendía a la jaula de la Unidad 01. La JSSDF había llegado ya y había _'neutralizado'_ al EVA. La cápsula estaba bloqueada por una montaña de baquelita solidificada. Le obligaron a que escuchara como Asuka luchaba y perdía, sus gritos de dolor y los gritos de angustia de Maya, con voz casi histérica que resonaba a través de la jaula. Entonces Rei había aparecido. Con un gesto de su mano, había hecho estallar la baquelita. Lo guió a la cápsula. Ella estaba de pie en la mano de la Unidad 01 cuando habían llegado al campo de batalla para encontrar los restos de la Unidad 02. Pero cinco de los EVA-05 de serie estaban de pie silenciosos, congelados en su lugar. Como si alguna gran mano se hubiera extendido y les había robado la vida. Con las herramientas a su disposición, Rei había extendido la mano y los había doblegado a su voluntad. Con cinco EVAs de serie y la Unidad 01 de su lado, ganaron ese día contra SEELE. Estaba lleno de alegría cuando oyó las noticias de que Asuka todavía estaba viva y había sido salvada por los doctores.

Sohryu Asuka Langley. Los tiempos posteriores a 2015 le traen a Shinji muchos recuerdos agridulces. Ella se recuperó. Pero además de los nueve estigmas que marcaban con cicatrices su cuerpo, ese día también había marcado con cicatrices su alma. Había ido a visitarla todos los días. Despertó finalmente de su coma, pero su reacción al verlo fue gritarle maldiciones y atacarlo físicamente. Tuvo que ser sedada. El espíritu de su madre dentro del EVA estaba incompleto. Ella había ayudado a sanar el alma de Asuka durante algún tiempo pero no se logró sanarlo hasta mucho después. Y había estado llena de enojo y violencia en el momento que su corazón se había detenido momentáneamente.

Asuka lo culpaba de su derrota, por su desfiguración, por no salvarla. Ella sabía sobre sus pecados, sus manchas. Ella atizó los familiares viejos fuegos del enojo. En 2020, ella alcanzó la mayoría de edad y se reparaba a irse. Estaba planeando volver a Alemania. Cuando la llamó para intentar cambiar su parecer, lo golpeo con toda la furia y malicia a su disposición.

Las cosas empezaron a cambiar ese día. Él le había pedido antes que cambiara de opinión. Ella nunca dijo nada en específico pero tenía algo que ver con los encuentros de Rei y Kurumi.

Asuka. Él la vio al final de un largo corredor. Llevaba su uniforme de HERZ con su usual parche en el de ojo y arneses en el brazo. Sostenía a Akiko en sus brazos y le sonrió. Era una sonrisa que podría romper su corazón.

Entonces de la oscuridad se alzó como un destello de luz detrás de él, estirando su sombra hasta el final del cuarto. Se sentía aprisionado. Hubo un sonido de disparos en el fondo y el olor de humo y sangre. Había hombres armados disparando y asegurando el cuarto.

"¿Shinji? ¿Estas bien?" pregunto con urgencia una voz familiar. Se volvió para ver la cara de una mujer. Morena, cabello con tintes de verde y ojos verde-avellanos. Se sentía desorientado pero como pudo contestó.

"¿K... Ku... Kurumi?"

"Shinji," dijo Kurumi pensativa. "Por favor. Debes venir conmigo. Es tu padre..."

"Padre..."

…

"¿Es... es este el trabajo de mi padre?" le preguntó a Ritsuko, mientras miraba el Evangelion. "Correcto," dijo la voz de su padre. Estaba parado allí, seguro y poderoso, encima de su hijo. Shinji recordó la mezcla de terror y esperanza cuando vio a su padre. Así de grande era su miedo y tan grande su esperanza.

* * *

"¿¡Dónde esta la Lanza!"

Entonces la visión de Gendou se llenó de un resplandor de luz blanca. La puerta a su prisión se abrió y un disparo resonó a lo largo del cuarto. El miembro de SEELE que había estado interrogándolo maldijo y saco una pequeña pistola. La miró agobiando. Molesto, volvió su arma hacia Gendou.

"¡Lo veré en el Infierno antes de que le permitiera realizar la Instrumentalidad de la humanidad!" chilló, poniendo dos disparos en el pecho de Gendou antes de que su propio torso hiciera erupción en un docena de fuentes de sangre.

"Entonces tome el vuelo expreso," dijo Natsume cuando bajó su rifle. "Cortesía de GEIST."

* * *

Kurumi llevó a Shinji con Gendou. Shinji vio las heridas que su padre había recibido. Se volvió a Kurumi y antes de que pudiera preguntar, ella contestó su pregunta agitando su cabeza.

"No va a lograrlo."

Shinji se acercó y estrechó a su padre en sus brazos.

"¿Padre? Soy yo, Shinji."

"¿Shi... Shinji?" preguntó Gendou débilmente. La luz en sus ojos ya estaba apagándose.

"Sí, Padre. Soy yo."

"Shin... ji. Per...doname. Yo. Yo… Yo lo siento mucho, mi hijo... Mi hijo."

"Te perdono."

Gendou parecía que iba a decir algo más. En cambio sonrió, una sonrisa genuina de amor y orgullo para el joven que era su hijo.

"Gracias, Padre," susurró Shinji.

Entonces los ojos de Gendou se cerraron, con una expresión de tranquilidad y paz.

Shinji apoyó la cabeza de su padre contra su pecho y lloró silenciosamente.

* * *

_"El que venciera será vestido de vestiduras blancas;  
y no borrare su nombre del libro de la vida, y confesare  
su nombre delante de mi Padre, y delante de sus Ángeles."_

Revelaciones 3:5

* * *

**FINAL PARTE X**

* * *

**NOTAS**

Muchos gracias a Joyce Wakabayashi, Alain Gravel y John Cope por sus cuidadosas y constructivas críticas y comentarios. ¡Agradezco también a todo el resto por tomarse el tiempo para mandar Email!

Ver 1.1 - Abr 28, 1999  
Ver 1.2 - May 01, 1999  
Ver 1.3 - May 06, 1999

* * *

**Autor Original**: TOH, Ee Loong (EeL)  
**Traducción**: Seferino Rengel  
**Titulo Original**: Part X - The Book of Life/Memories II

Ver 1.0 - Jun 08, 2004  
Ver 2.0 - Jul 06, 2010


	11. Circulo Completo

**HERZ**

**Parte XI**

**Circulo Completo**

Autor: TOH, Ee Loong (EeL)

* * *

Para empezar, este fic no me pertenece (cuando escriba uno propio lo anunciare ^_^) este fanfic fue escrito hace ya casi 11 años, TOH, Ee Loong (EeL), y que como muchos de los escritores de la vieja escuela, no tiene user en ffnet. Hice una primera traducción hace 6 años, pero por diferentes motivos (en realidad la traducción era una porquería) la volví a hacer y se me ocurrió subirla aquí. Disfrútenla, y no se olviden visitar http : / / www . ngefics . com

* * *

"Vamos, Shinji," dijo Misato.

Shinji dudó momentáneamente pero entró y rápidamente tomó asiento. Miró fijamente al símbolo arcano sobre él. El Árbol de la Vida lo bañó en su fulgor rojo sanguíneo. El inmenso espacio vacío de la habitación le oprimía cuando tomó asiento en su centro. Ahora comprendía cómo debe de haberse sentido su dueño, el vacío, el silencio, los símbolos que presionan en el solitario ocupante. Casi instintivamente, puso sus codos sobre la mesa, sus dedos enlazados, sus manos bajo el puente de la nariz.

"Padre," murmuró, cerró sus ojos de dolor al recordar. Ésta había sido la silla de su padre. Sintió una mano en su hombro y volvió su cabeza para ver a Misato, con una expresión suave, interesada y ligeramente melancólica.

Puso su mano encima de la de ella. "Ésta también ha sido tu carga," dijo suavemente, "debe de haber sido tan duro para ti, Misato-san."

"Fue aun más duro para ti. Desde el día que viniste a Tokio-3, puse todas mis esperanzas y sueños en ti. Fue injusto y ésta es una carga que nadie debería llevar."

"Es algo de lo que no puedo escapar. Y no podría hacerlo sin ti. Pero ahora el momento ha llegado para reclamar nuestras vidas del Proyecto EVA."

Misato asintió y cuando salió del cuarto, Asuka y Rei entraron. La primera tomó lugar a la derecha de Shinji mientras la última se quedó de pie a la izquierda de Shinji. Intercambiaron miradas y asintieron para indicar su prontitud. Shinji tomó una profunda respiración y puso su mano sobre el tablero de instrumentos en el escritorio del Comandante.

Inmediatamente el cuarto se sumergió en la oscuridad. Uno por uno, doce monolitos negros aparecieron alrededor de los tres Children en un círculo. Cada uno tenía un bajorrelieve de una deidad egipcia, mientras una tenebrosa luz roja era la única iluminación presente.

"Nuestras condolencias por la pérdida de su padre," retumbó la voz de Ra, "¿por qué desea hablarnos?"

"Me dicen que nos ayudaron antes. En 2015, contra SEELE. Apoyaron a HERZ entre bastidores estos doce años. Y rescatándome de SEELE. ¿Nos ayudarán de nuevo?"

"Después de todo, desde el principio, ha sido el hijo de Ikari," dijo Ammon, "no nos negaremos en este momento crucial de necesidad. ¿Qué desea de nosotros?"

Shinji explicó el plan que los Children habían propuesto.

"Es un esquema audaz," dijo Thoth cuando Shinji concluyó. "No hay nada remotamente como esto en el guión de los Manuscritos del Mar Muertos. ¿Está seguro que funcionará?"

"Sí," dijo Rei rotundamente.

"Muy bien," dijo Osiris, "cuando llegue el momento, estaremos listos para dirigir la ceremonia. Cuídese entonces, que les vaya bien."

Con eso, los monolitos desaparecieron uno por uno y la luz roja del Árbol de la Vida brillo una vez más a lo largo del cuarto.

* * *

RESOLUCIÓN 7734 (2027)

Adoptado por el Consejo de Seguridad en su 7734ava reunión en Nov 4 2027.

CONSEJO DE SEGURIDAD,

PROFUNDAMENTE PREOCUPANTE que la Resolución 7730 (requiriendo el mutuo retiro de las fuerzas militares ucranianas y rusas de Crimea y su vecindad) no se haya llevado a cabo,

DETERMINANDO que allí existe una ruptura de la paz y seguridad internacional por una escalada entre Ucrania y la Federación de Rusia sobre de Crimea y la Flota del Mar Negro,

AFIRMANDO la prohibición del uso de fuerza en la conducción de relaciones internacionales impuestas en el Artículo 2, Sección 4 de la Carta constitucional,

AFIRMANDO la inadmisibilidad e ilegalidad de la adquisición de territorios por el uso de la fuerza,

ACTUANDO bajo el Capítulo VII de la Carta Constitucional,

1. CONDENA el conflicto entre Ucrania y la Federación Rusa;

2. DEMANDA que ambos lados cesen las operaciones militares y retiren todas sus fuerzas inmediata e incondicionalmente a las posiciones en que se encontraban en agosto 1, 2027;

3. LLAMA a Ucrania y a la Federación Rusa para iniciar inmediatamente intensivas negociaciones para la resolución de sus diferencias y se apoyaran con todos los esfuerzos que esto amerite, y sobre todo aquellos de la Organización para la Seguridad y Cooperación en Europa (OSCE S/2027/246),

4. DECIDE tomar las siguientes medias para afianzar la complacencia con las Resoluciones del Consejo de Seguridad de Naciones Unidas 7725, 7730, 7733 y 7734;

5. LLAMA a aquellos Estados Miembros que cooperan con las Fuerzas de Pacificación Internacional de las Naciones Unidas (UNIPF) usar las medidas correspondientes a las circunstancias específicas a ser necesarias bajo la autoridad del Consejo de Seguridad para prevenir conflicto en las fronteras ucranianas y rusas,

6. AUTORIZA a la UNIPF para dirigir HERZ en el despliegue de dos unidades Evangelion para tomar todas las medidas necesarias, incluso el uso de la fuerza, para detener el conflicto en Crimea.

* * *

Misato estaba sentada en la comandancia en el Dogma Central, mientras las imágenes de satélite del área alrededor del Mar Negro eran actualizadas automáticamente para que todo el personal de mando pueda verlas. El Coronel Strasser, jefe de operaciones, surgidos de una plataforma elevador detrás de ella.

"¿Supongo que ha visto las resoluciones, Mayor General Katsuragi?"

"Sí... _'todas las medidas necesarias'_... Y la A-17 de las Fuerzas de Pacificación Internacional de las Naciones Unidas es virtualmente un cheque en blanco."

"No hay duda que la UNIPF estará esperando que la Flota de Mar Negro se vaya como resultado de la intervención de HERZ en este pequeño conflicto ucraniano-ruso," dijo Strasser. "El levantamiento de otra fuente de tensión y una disminución de la capacidad militar de un Miembro Permanente del Consejo de Seguridad."

"Todavía esta la disputa israelita-sirio. Una Resolución de la ONU similar se emitió para que interviniéramos allí también con dos EVAs."

"Sí, todos los demonios están sueltos allí después de ese ataque preventivo de los israelitas. Autodefensa anticipada, dijeron los israelitas. Agresión sincera, gritaron los sirios. Los turcos y los iraquíes están siendo arrastrados a los lados israelitas y sirios respectivamente. Incluso podría extenderse a Jordania y Egipto," dijo Strasser.

"Sí, está de mal en peor. Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto. Es demasiada coincidencia que ocurran dos incidentes internacionales que conduzcan a la intervención de HERZ, al mismo tiempo."

"¿Sus órdenes?"

"Conduzca las operaciones como lo planeamos. La Capitán Ikari se quedara en el Geofront. Entre rápido y regrese aquí su trasero lo mas rápido que pueda."

"Entendido," saludo el Coronel Strasser y salió para llevar a cabo sus órdenes.

"Teniente Ito," dijo Misato.

"¡Hai!"

"En cuanto partan los EVAs, vaya a Primera Fase de Alerta. Cierre completamente el Geofront y Tokio-3. Todo el personal de HERZ a sus puestos de combate. Notifique a la JSSDF y los ministerios pertinentes que estoy emitiendo una declaración especial D-17 para un estado de emergencia para las regiones de Tokai y Chuba."

"¡Hai, shirei!"

Misato regresó a su oficina para encontrarse a los dos invitados que esperaban allí. Eran una mujer japonesa en sus veinte años y un inglés por los sesenta años.

"Soy la Dra. Kagero Natsume," dijo a la mujer.

"Sí, puedo ver el parecido. Un poco, a su hermana Kurumi," contesto Misato, "¿y usted es el Prof. Edward Hullett Carr?"

"¿Presumo que el predecesor de la Dra. Kagero le dijo que nos esperara?" pregunto Carr.

"Sí," contestó Misato, "¿también entiendo que su grupo esta ayudarnos en este forcejeo final con SEELE y sus aliados?"

"Su Ikari Shinji es intrépido. Él planea acabar con las perspectivas para la Instrumentalidad, permitir al hombre, el Decimoctavo Ángel permanecer en su forma actual para por lo menos otro Eón."

"¿Cómo?"

"Hay una promesa a ser remendada. Un convenio a ser restablecido, que esta en ruinas debido al Segundo Impacto."

"¿Y dónde entra GEIST en el cuadro?"

"Los doce de nosotros realizaremos la ceremonia. SEELE planea usar la Ceremonia de la Tierra Roja para acabar con la raza humana. La First Child nos ha proporcionado una alternativa para sellar esa posibilidad."

"No entiendo."

"No necesita hacerlo. Tenga fe. Los Children prevalecerán."

* * *

Cuartel General de la Agencia Central de Inteligencia, Langley, Virginia, Estados Unidos de América.

Los miembros mayores del ejecutivo norteamericano, el ejército y las ramas de inteligencias presenciaban la Operación Akhenatom. Llamada así por el Faraón Egipcio de la Dinastía XXVIII que buscaba abolir el panteón del antiguo Egipto y reemplazarlo con un nuevo orden religioso, centrado en él como el único verdadero intermediario entre el mundo y la divinidad.

"El primer objetivo es destruir el nexo de mando y comunicaciones de GEIST, su arma más eficaz. El blanco es la supercomputadora de Octava Generación nombre código YGGDRASIL. Esta localizada en el Viejo Tokio. Este golpe también eliminará al miembro de GEIST conocido como HORUS."

"¿Método de ataque?"

"Bombardeo quirúrgico N2."

…

Un bombardero de la Fuerza Aérea de Estados Unidos sobrevolaba el terreno, usando las montañas de Japón para disimular su firma de radar. Las ventajas de la tecnología stealth y el haber conseguido el avanzado hardware de la JSSDF aumentaban las posibilidades de disimulo. El blanco eran las ruinas parcialmente sumergidas de lo que había sido la ciudad del Viejo Tokio. Habido sido la primera víctima de la nueva arma N2 en septiembre 20, 2000. Y ahora probaría de nuevo el poder de esa arma.

"Blanco adquirió."

"Confirmado blanco."

"Abran puertas de la bahía de bombas."

"Puertas de la bahía de bomba abiertas."

"Suelte dispositivo."

Con eso, el dispositivo N2 cayó hacia la ciudad sumergida.

En las profundidades del Viejo Tokio estaban las instalaciones de GEIST con el primer nodo de la supercomputadora YGGDRASIL, CLOTHO. El miembro de GEIST a cargo, HORUS, miraba hacia abajo desde su tarima a los numerosos técnicos trabajando en sus consolas. Solo entonces, el oficial en jefe de seguridad del complejo corrió hacia él.

"¡Señor, hay un objeto entrante directamente encima de nosotros!"

"¿Avión?"

"No, Señor. Está cayéndose en una trayectoria perpendicular hacia la superficie del Viejo Tokio. Véalo usted mismo."

El reconocimiento y horror se reflejaban en los rasgos de Horus cuando vio el despliegue. "¡Emita un orden de la evacuación enseguida!"

Sonaron las alarmas como una voz sintetizada anunciando, "Todo el personal debe evacuar estas instalaciones inmediatamente. Éste no es un simulacro. Repito. Todo el personal debe..."

Hubo un sordo rugido cuando el dispositivo penetró las capas de piedra, tierra y chapas de armadura antes de detonar. Se aplastaron túneles y cámaras no incineradas por la explosión cuando la onda de choque derrumbó las estructuras de soporte, derrumbando toneladas de escombros sobre el personal y el equipo.

En otra parte, un crucero de la clase Aegis de Sexta Flota de Estados Unidos estaba patrullando las aguas del Mediterráneo. Su tripulación estaba rastreando un avión comercial dirigiéndose a Zurich. Abordo estaba SOBEK, guardián de las finanzas de GEIST cuyo asesinato era el objetivo de esta misión. También abordo, estaban otros trescientos pasajeros y tripulantes. El avión fue derribado con un solo proyectil superficie-aire. Misión cumplida.

En la Universidad de Tokio-2, un grupo de pistoleros enmascarados entraron a la oficina de un viejo profesor y lo mataron con un tiro de escopeta. Cuando THOTH estaba moribundo, agradeció a los dioses que ninguno de sus estudiantes estuviera con él en ese momento. OSIRIS, NEPHTHYS, SETH, ANUBIS, RA, ISIS y HATHOR todos encontraron similares finales violentos a manos de operativos estadounidenses.

Había una considerable satisfacción en el Cuartel General de la CIA por la cruel eficacia de la operación.

"Se han eliminado diez de los doce miembros de GEIST, todos en el espacio de una hora."

"Sólo AMMON y PTAH permanecen por allí. Probablemente han tomado refugio en el Geofront, bajo el ala de la Comandante de HERZ Misato Katsuragi."

"No podremos reunir suficientes fuerzas para un ataque en el Geofront en el territorio japonés y la JSSDF se niega a verse involucrada. Además, HERZ tiene su propio pequeño ejército y sistemas automatizados de defensa. Para no mencionar sus Evangelion."

"Las Unidades 05-Bravo y Charlie está en Crimea mientras las Unidades 05-Delta y Echo están en las Alturas del Golan. Que solo los deja con las Unidades 01 y 05-alfa."

"Incluso dos son una fuerza considerable. Y si los otros cuatro pueden volver para reforzarlos a tiempo..."

"Es consecuente, SEELE lucha veneno contra veneno. Verán que el Geofront este completamente desprotegido, no darán cuartel. En cuanto a la serie EVA-05 en el campo de combate, hemos proporcionado a nuestros _'amigos'_ de SEELE los juguetes necesarios para asegurarse que los EVAs de HERZ nunca regresen."

* * *

Once monolitos negros. El que estaba marcado _'SEELE 03'_ faltaba.

SEELE 02: Y por nuestro camarada caído, muerto cuando GEIST arrebato de nuestras manos al Third Child.

SEELE 07: Pero la sangre llama a la sangre.

SEELE 10: Ikari Gendou ha pagado finalmente su traición con su miserable vida. Y nuestros _'amigos'_ americanos nos han informado que GEIST esta lisiado.

SEELE 11: Ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por su interferencia. GEIST sólo podía detener el fin de la historia, la fuerza de destino solo por un tiempo. Ahora que se han enmendado los errores de 2015, todo ha venido a completar el círculo nuevamente. Por fin. Todo, como predijo los Manuscritos del Mar Muertos, fluirá en su camino correcto.

SEELE 12: Que todo comience.

* * *

Señales de alarma aparecieron en las pantallas que flanqueaban la torre de control de HERZ.

"¡MAGI está siendo atacada! ¡Hay un intruso en el sistema!" gritó Kensuke.

"Las contramedidas comienzan el rastreo," dijo la 2do Teniente Mochida.

Maya intercambió miradas con Ritsuko. _'Está empezando otra vez.'_ Miró hacia la Mayor General Katsuragi que llegaba para tomar su lugar en la comandancia y asumió la pose favorita del Comandante Ikari.

"¡Los otros sistemas MAGI también están siendo atacados! ¡No podemos agregarlos a nuestras defensas en este momento!" informó el 1er Teniente Ito.

"¡BALTHAZAR está siendo atacado!" exclamó el 2do Teniente Igarashi.

"Inicien Protector 666," ordenó Maya.

"¡Hai!"

TIPO-2  
PROTECTOR-666 CARGADO.

La secuencia de encriptación recorrió el sistema de MAGI como una ola. Hubo un parpadeo periódico cuando los códigos básicos cambiaron. La intrusión redujo la velocidad un poco pero empezó a recuperarse.

"Maldición. Debe ser una supercomputadora de Octava Generación de SEELE," maldijo Ritsuko. "Están atacando a MAGI usando nanobots y nanosondas directamente para desviar las defensas de los códigos y los enlaces de entrada."

"Sí," dijo Maya. "También tendremos que actuar. Por lo menos tuvimos algo de tiempo para prepararnos para esto. ¡Comiencen la siguiente fase!"

TIPO-3  
INOCULADOR-666 CARGANDO.

La intrusión de SEELE se detuvo cuando los nanobots invasores fueron destruidos por la defensa creada por los científicos de HERZ, muy parecido al sistema inmunológico humano que busca y destruye los organismos invasores.

Pronto, la pantalla que mostraba a BALTHAZAR, MELCHIOR y CASPAR estaban limpias de intromisión externa.

* * *

SEELE 05: Hemos fallado en esta ronda como lo hicimos en 2015.

SEELE 06: Debe usarse la fuerza para completar el camino a la Instrumentalidad. Pero ya no tenemos a la JSSDF para moverlos como un peón.

SEELE 08: Así que hemos de recurrir a la serie EVA-06. Construida por esos necios que desean tener Evangelion como una herramienta en sus pequeños forcejeos de política, intentando manchar el propósito más elevado del EVA con sus planes de tenerlos bajo su control y entregando en nuestras manos sus motores S2 y el Mar de Dirac.

SEELE 09: Ahora la serie EVA-06 descenderá sobre HERZ y traerá la muerte en su camino.

SEELE 02: Pero primero, debemos encargarnos de los refuerzos de HERZ...

* * *

En el puerto del Mar Negro de Sevastopol, las formas blancas de los gigantescos EVAs Unidades 05-Delta y Echo estaban haciendo literalmente olas cuando vadeaban a tierra, los cascos llameantes de la Flota del Mar Negro estaban esparcidos alrededor de ellos. La artillería y fuego del proyectil chocaban impotentemente contra sus Campos A.T.

Sobre ellos, el Coronel Strasser observaba la destrucción desde el avión de transporte de EVAs Antonov-242. En el Medio Oriente, los EVAs Unidades 05-Bravo y Charlie estaban haciendo buenos progresos repeliendo las fuerzas beligerantes de ambos lados.

"¡Señor!" gritó uno de los técnicos al Director de Operaciones de HERZ. "¡Estamos detectando un enorme aumento de energía proveniente de las colinas! ¡La misma cosa a las Alturas del Golan!"

"Eso es..."

Un enorme haz de energía atravesó el cielo, penetrando el campo AT de la Unidad 05-B y estrellándose contra su motor S2. El EVA cayó fulminado en la orilla.

"¡Unidad 05-B a caído! ¡Unidad 05-B a caído!"

"¡Lo mismo con la Unidad 05-E! ¡Golpe directo al motor S2!" gritó otro técnico.

_'Un cañón de positrones. Como el que usó Katsuragi con el Quinto Ángel,'_ pensó Strasser. "¡Es una trampa!" gritó. "¡No hay tiempo para recuperar los EVAs restantes y escapar! ¡Tenemos que destruir esos cañones de positrones rápidamente!"

Se dieron las órdenes y las Unidades restantes empezaron a dirigirse hacia sus nuevos blancos. Pero SEELE había planeado eso bien. Antes de que las Unidades EVAs 05-C y 05-D pudieran alcanzar las posiciones de los cañones, las armas proporcionadas por los estadounidenses, habían recargado y habían disparado de nuevo - con devastadores efectos.

* * *

"Mamá, Otousan... ¿qué esta pasando?" preguntó Akiko, sus pequeñas manos estaban sobre la de sus padres como una niña que busca la certeza de las dos personas que le dieron vida. Ella había visto cómo su madre y padre la habían cargado y como si no fueran a verla nunca más.

"Tu madre y yo tenemos que hacer algo muy importante. Tía Kagero te cuidará hasta que regresemos. Akiko-chan, se una buena chica, ¿verdad?" dijo Shinji. Para Akiko, su padre parecía muy sabio y muy triste pero también esperanzado. Asintió vigorosamente con su cabeza.

Asuka acarició el cabello castaño de su pequeña hija. "Recuerda, Akiko-chan... Mamá y Otousan te aman. Siempre," su abrazo y beso fueron seguidos por Shinji, entonces la puerta al vestuario se abrió. Allí estaba Kagero Kurumi.

"Es el momento. Están aquí," dijo ella en voz baja.

Marido y mujer asintieron y se levantaron del banco. Se miraron. Había tantas palabras. Buena suerte. Ten cuidado. Te amo. Regresa a casa seguro. Tantas palabras. Pero no hubo ninguna palabra cuando salieron. Mirando a sus ojos, podían decírselo todo entre los dos. Y entonces salieron para enfrentar a sus destinos.

* * *

Desde los cielos sobre Tokio-3, nueve formas aladas descendieron en el Geofront a través de la brecha hecha por la JSSDF con N2 en su ataque de 2015 y entonces empezaron a rodear la estructura piramidal del cuartel general de HERZ. Con la llegada de la serie EVA-06, los eventos habían cerrado un circulo completo.

* * *

**FIN DE PARTE XI**

* * *

Ver 1.0 - Jul 8, 1999

* * *

**Autor Original**: TOH, Ee Loong (EeL)  
**Traducción**: Seferino Rengel  
**Titulo Original**: Part XI - Full Circle

Ver 1.0 - Jun 08, 2004  
Ver 2.0 - Jul 06, 2010


	12. La promesa Entiendes

**HERZ**

**Parte XII**

**La promesa / Entiendes**

Autor: TOH, Ee Loong (EeL)

* * *

Para empezar, este fic no me pertenece (cuando escriba uno propio lo anunciare ^_^) este fanfic fue escrito hace ya casi 11 años, TOH, Ee Loong (EeL), y que como muchos de los escritores de la vieja escuela, no tiene user en ffnet. Hice una primera traducción hace 6 años, pero por diferentes motivos (en realidad la traducción era una porquería) la volví a hacer y se me ocurrió subirla aquí. Disfrútenla, y no se olviden visitar http : / / www . ngefics . com

* * *

"Ikari-kun."

"¿Ayanami?"

"No temas. Te protegeré. Siempre."

* * *

"¡Las nueve unidades de la serie EVA-06 están rodeando el Cuartel General!" informó Kensuke, mirando hacia la comandancia.

"Estado de nuestros EVAs?" preguntó Misato.

Se abrieron tres pantallas de comunicación.

"Listo."

"Listo."

"Listo."

Misato asintió al mirar a cada uno de los Children, los niños que ella nunca tuvo.

"Bien," dijo ella. Entonces la determinación reemplazó el anhelo en su rostro.

"¡Lancen los EVAs!"

* * *

Los monolitos de SEELE miraban con desdén como las Unidades Cero-II, Uno y Dos aparecían ante el cuartel general. La Unidad Uno cargaba la Lanza de Longinus en su mano.

SEELE 05: Así que la pérdida Lanza estaba aquí. No importa, la recobraremos muy pronto.

SEELE 07: La reconstrucción del EVA Unidad 02 es inesperada pero no valdrá de nada. No serán ningún problema para nuestras fuerzas.

SEELE 12: Sí. Destruiremos las Unidades Cero y Dos. Sólo la Unidad Uno es requerida para la Instrumentalidad. El momento de la sentencia de HERZ ha llegado.

Otro monolito apareció en el espacio vacío previamente ocupado por SEELE 03. Tenía la imagen bidimensional de un rey egipcio tocado por una triple corona.

AMMON: Todos son unos necios. Su sentencia ha llegado.

SEELE 01: Usted habla con una confianza que no le va a alguien que ha perdido todo. ¿Ha venido ante nosotros a rogar misericordia, Carr? ¿Ha visto el error de sus acciones? ¿Se arrepentirá y se reunirá con el rebaño?

AMMON: Los Children tienen a la Unidad Uno. Tienen la Lanza. Tienen a Adam. Tienen a Lilith. Usted no tiene nada. El día de que paguen por todo ha llegado.

SEELE 01: Prevaleceremos. Esta escrito en los Manuscritos del Mar Muertos.

AMMON: Hay más cosas entre el cielo y la tierra que no están escritas en los Manuscritos.

Con eso, el monolito de AMMON desapareció.

* * *

"Todo está en su lugar apropiado," dijo Shinji cuando miraba al cielo. "Podemos empezar ahora."

El EVA Unidad Cero tomó la mano derecha de la Unidad Uno y con la izquierda la derecha de la Unidad Dos. En su cápsula, Rei tiene sus manos desnudas. Había un temblor bajo la piel de sus palmas. Dos formas embrionarias blancas salieron de la superficie de la piel.

"En mi mano izquierda, llevo a Lilith. En mi mano derecha, a Adam. Permitan comenzar la ceremonia," así habló Ayanami Rei.

* * *

El Prof. Edward Hullett Carr y la Dra. Kagero Natsume pusieron sus palmas sobre las almohadillas de sus consolas. Los monolitos de AMMON y PTAH aparecían respectivamente. Se unieron pronto a otros diez miembros de GEIST.

"Somos mas que individuos. Lamentamos la perdida de aquellos que se han ido y han permitido continuar su trabajo. Nosotros somos GEIST."

"Permitan empezar la ceremonia," entonó AMMON.

"No maldeciré otra vez la tierra por causa del hombre; por que la imaginación del corazón del hombre es mala desde su juventud; ni golpearé otra vez con violencia cada cosa viviente," dijeron doce voces al unísono.

* * *

Rei cerró sus ojos y extendió las manos. En los Dummy Plug de la serie EVA-06, sus últimas clones se movieron cuando Rei se conectó con todas y cada uno de ellas.

* * *

SEELE 09: ¡Esto es imposible!

Los once miembros de SEELE sólo podían observar cuando perdieron el control de lo que había sido su carta de triunfo. La serie EVA-06 descendió para encontrarse con los tres EVAs. No combatirían para servir a sus nuevos amos.

* * *

"En el corazón de la ceremonia dos corazones que han sido unidos como uno. Traigan la Lanza como símbolo de la sangre y el dolor, puente y unión," así habló Ayanami Rei.

La Unidad Uno apretó la punta de la Lanza de Longinus contra su motor S2 cuando la Unidad Dos atrajo el otro extremo de la Lanza hacia su propio núcleo rojo. La Lanza pasó fácilmente en los globos gemelos y un patrón de venas rojas hizo erupción por la superficie de ambos EVAs.

Las formas blancas de la serie EVA-06 cayeron sobre los tres EVAs. Mordieron los hombros y espalda de cada uno de los EVAs de HERZ y ascendieron hacia los cielos con ellos, con poderosos golpes de alas.

Al alcanzar su cenit designado, el Árbol de la Vida apareció en el cielo, abarcando a todos y cada uno de ellos. El clamor de este poderoso evento resonó a lo largo del mundo. Parecía brillar débilmente como en el calor de una niebla roja.

* * *

"Mientras el renacimiento de la tierra siga, tiempo de cosecha, frío y calor, y verano e invierno, y día y noche no cesarán," entonaron las voces de GEIST.

* * *

"Éste es el fin del Evangelion. Todo nos ha llevado a esto," así hablo Ayanami Rei.

Por el mundo, los lugares secretos dónde se habían construidos equipos para el Proyecto EVA hicieron erupción en luz y llamas. Las piezas volaron desde todo el globo y se unieron alrededor de la forma de la Unidad Cero, formando una esfera creciente de partes y tejidos de EVAs. El Huevo de Lilith tenía un color gris-azul y rápidamente se acercó a un cuarto del tamaño de la luna. Y girando, cuando salió de la atmósfera superior hacia el espacio, cuando las formas de las Unidades Uno y Dos se enlazaron aun más.

* * *

Mirando todo esto estaban Ibuki Maya y Akagi Ritsuko en la seguridad del Cuartel General de HERZ.

"Por eso nos hicieron mover todas nuestras y partes a Matsushiro y evacuarlo," murmuró Maya.

"Incluso con todos nuestros conocimientos, sin las partes originales, no se podrá fabricar ningún EVA. Está Lanza, sólo la original tiene las propiedades necesarias para la Instrumentalidad," dijo Ritsuko.

* * *

Tres voces en él vació, cada una detrás de otra, tocando a todas y cada una de las mentes.

"¿Cuál es la esencia de la Instrumentalidad?"

Una imagen de Shinji y Asuka tomados de las manos, sonriendo suavemente. La complementación de la humanidad, la unión de hombre y mujer, de mente, cuerpo, corazón y alma.

"¿Cuál es la continuación de la Instrumentalidad?"

Una imagen de Akiko. Niños. La inmortalidad de la humanidad. La esperanza para el futuro.

"¿Entiendes?"

* * *

"¿Entiendes?"

Kiel Lorentz se volvió a para ver una trinidad de Rei de pie ante él. En medio estaba una niña pequeña en un vestido rosa. Era flanqueada por Rei con uniforme escolar con su ojo y brazo vendados y por Rei llevando una vestido blanco, en la plenitud de su feminidad.

Kiel suspiró. "Desde el inicio, todo ha dependido del hijo de Ikari."

Levantó su cabeza para ver a las tres Rei estirando sus manos hacia él. El círculo de SEELE se marchitó cuando los monolitos desaparecieron alrededor de él. Asintió y tomó sus manos. En ese momento su forma se disolvió en un fluido naranja de LCL - dejando sus túnicas, visor y partes mecánicas.

* * *

En mundos separados, Shinji estaba de pie enfrente a su madre igual que Asuka estaba frente a la suya. La distancia entre madre e hijo parecía aumentar inexorablemente. No había palabras pero había mucho amor, orgullo y alegría. Y entendimiento en sus ojos. Hasta que cada uno se alejó del otro, sólo una mancha en la distancia como una estrella distante en el cielo.

"Con tal de que haya vida, hay oportunidad de encontrar la felicidad."

"Sayonara, Kaasan."

"Adiós, Mamá."

La luz en los ojos de las Unidades Uno y Dos se apagaron en la oscuridad. Frío y silencioso cuando sus almas escaparon. Y entonces las cáscaras que fueron una vez los EVAs fueron succionadas en el Huevo de Lilith, para nunca ser vistos de nuevo.

* * *

"Y estableceré mi convenio con usted; no debe cortarse otra vez su carne por las aguas de un diluvio; ni debe haber mas diluvio que destruya la tierra," entonó GEIST.

"Cuando mires al cielo nocturno, verás la segunda luna que es la señal de la promesa, de nuestro convenio," así habló Ayanami Rei y entonces... silencio.

* * *

El sonido de olas contra la orilla.

La luz del alba, un nuevo día saludaba a Ikari Shinji que estaba a la orilla del Lago Ashino, Hakone, Prefectura de Kanagawa, Japón. Frotó sus ojos y se volvió para ver a Asuka que yacía a su izquierda. Ella empezó también a moverse.

Asuka no notó que el cabello de Shinji se había puesto completamente blanco cuando lo estrechó un feroz abrazo. Marido y esposa se abrazaban mientras lloraban.

* * *

"Bien, creo que todo esta bien y podemos permitirte finalmente irnos a casa," dijo Maya a la pareja que esperaba sentada.

"¡Ya era hora!" dijo Asuka.

"Pero primero, ¡tengo maravillosas algunas noticias para ustedes dos!" anunció Maya.

"¿Qué será?" preguntó Shinji que pensaba que nada podía estar mal. Estaba extrañado por esto.

"¡Es tan encantador!" dijo Maya tiernamente cuando extendió la mano para tomar la de Asuka. "Oh Asuka, estás embarazada."

"..."

La mirada de desconcierto de Asuka desapareció rápidamente cuando se levantó de golpe y gritó, "BAKA-SHINJI! ¡ESTO ES CULPA TUYA!"

"¿¡Mi culpa! ¿¡Por qué siempre es mi culpa!"

"¡Claro que es tu culpa! ¡Eres un hombre!"

"¡Oh sí! ¡Supongo no tiene nada que ver contigo tirándote encima de mi casi cada noche durante de las últimas semanas! ¡E insistiendo también estar encima!"

¡BOFETADA!

Maya estaba teniendo considerable dificultad en no estallar de la risa y gemía al mismo tiempo con exasperación.

* * *

La mirada indignada de Shinji acompañaba la marca roja de una mano en su mejilla izquierda mientras él y Asuka caminaban a través de las calles de Tokio-3. Entonces, sintió algo llamándole, arrastrándose en el borde de su conciencia.

Se volvió y la vio, de pie en medio de la calle abandonada. Llevaba su uniforme escolar, como recordaba haberla visto la primera vez que vino a Tokio-3. Cuando había puesto sus ojos por primera vez en ella. Sin embargo, en este momento, estaba sonriendo. A él. Era una mirada de absolución. De bendición. De comprensión. De amor. Adiós, ella dijo sin palabras, y estaba contenta.

Una bandada de pájaros tomó vuelo. Los sonidos de revoloteo y cantos de los pájaros. Plumas, cayendo. Sus ojos fueron apartados por un momento y cuando regreso la mirada, ella se había ido.

"Ya te dije que lo sentía..." dijo una avergonzada Asuka. "Realmente no te pegué tan duro, ¿o si?"

"¿Qué...?" Shinji podía sentir una lágrima correr por su rostro.

"¿Estas bien?"

"Sí, sí. Estoy bien," puso su brazo alrededor de su esposa y la atrajo más cerca. "Todo esta bien."

"Vamos a casa," dijo ella, apoyando su cabeza contra su hombro.

* * *

**FINAL DE LA PARTE XII**

* * *

Versión 1.0 - Jul 24, 1999  
Versión 1.1 - Ago 9, 1999

* * *

**Autor Original**: TOH, Ee Loong (EeL)  
**Traducción**: Seferino Rengel  
**Titulo Original**: Part XII - The Promise/Do You Understand?

Ver 1.0 - Jun 08, 2004  
Ver 2.0 - Jul 06, 2010


	13. Epilogo 2047

**HERZ**

**Parte XIII**

**Epilogo (2047)**

Autor: TOH, Ee Loong (EeL)

* * *

Para empezar, este fic no me pertenece (cuando escriba uno propio lo anunciare ^_^) este fanfic fue escrito hace ya casi 11 años, TOH, Ee Loong (EeL), y que como muchos de los escritores de la vieja escuela, no tiene user en ffnet. Hice una primera traducción hace 6 años, pero por diferentes motivos (en realidad la traducción era una porquería) la volví a hacer y se me ocurrió subirla aquí. Disfrútenla, y no se olviden visitar http : / / www . ngefics . com

* * *

"¿La ves?"

"Errr..."

"¡Allí! ¡Allí está!"

"¿Dónde?"

"¡Allí! ¡Dummkopf!"

"Itaaaa..." gimoteó Shinji, frotando su cabeza dónde Asuka le había golpeado.

"¿¡Cómo es posible que no reconozcas a tu propia hija!"

"Pero..."

"¡Mamá! ¡Otousan! ¡Deténganse! ¡Están avergonzándome otra vez!" dijo Akiko enojada y cruzándose de los brazos. Uno que otro espectador en la gradería miraba fijamente en su dirección.

"Ja. Je, Jeh," se reían nerviosamente Shinji y Asuka, rascándose la nuca.

Varios contingentes de jóvenes hombres y mujeres, todos elegantemente vestidos con uniformes ceremoniales, se formaron honradamente en el desfile.

"Oh sí. Allí está," dijo Shinji, empujando sus anteojos por su nariz cuando escrutó uno de los contingentes.

Asuka parpadeó su ojo bueno y continuó mirando al invitado-de-honor, Sr. Alguien-con-gran-peluca-de-la-ONU que pronunciaba un aburrido discurso sobre el valor, honor, deber, disciplina blah, blah. Sobre cuan importante era el trabajo de las Fuerzas de Pacificación Internacional de las Naciones Unidas para la paz y seguridad de toda la gente de todas las naciones blah, blah, blah. Ella se durmió casi cuando los sacerdotes de las religiones del mundo dieron sus bendiciones.

Finalmente, el tipo de la gran peluca declaró, en nombre del Secretario General de la ONU y el Consejo de Seguridad, que los hombres y mujeres congregados eran comisionados como oficiales de la UNIPF. Ésa era la señal. Los padres y tutores bajaron de la gradería, hacia la plaza de armas para poner las charreteras de oficiales de al UNIPF en los hombros de sus amados.

Ikari Sakiko estaba radiante cuando sus padres le colocaron sus charreteras. Entonces se sacó una foto saludando a su Mamá - quién también era Brigadier General de la UNIPF y de uniforme en el momento. Asuka devolvió el saludo y la familia Ikari se unió en un gran abrazo familiar.

* * *

GEIST - Sección ISIS  
Informe de Estado actual

Ikari, Shinji (Dr.): Licenciado en Música Clásica en la Universidad de Tokio-3, especialización en solo y actuación de cuarteto, particularmente en los trabajos de J..

Ikari, Asuka Langley Soryu (Brigadier General): Asistente del Jefe de Personal General, Operaciones Conjuntas (J3) - Fuerzas de Pacificación Internacional de las Naciones Unidas. Dos medallas por valor bajo fuego y eficacia administrativa respectivamente.

Ikari, Akiko (Dr.): Investigadora Asistente en el Departamento de Ciencia Molecular y Celular, Universidad de Kyoto.

Ikari, Sakiko (Teniente): Oficial subalterno, Fuerza de Pacificación de las Naciones Unidas. Esperando información actualizada.

…

Seth, un hombre que anteriormente perteneció al ejército israelita, miraba su monitor de pantalla plana. "Bien, esto es muy interesante," dijo, "Ikari Akiko sigue los pasos de su abuela e Ikari Sakiko los pasos de su madre. ¿Y realmente no tenemos idea a dónde la asignara la UNIPF?"

El grupo congregado de doce hombres y mujeres empezó a mirarse. Sus rasgos sólo eran iluminados débilmente por la luz de las pantallas planas. Placas de latón con sus designaciones delante de cada uno. Finalmente, la joven mujer alemana designada como Isis habló.

"La información surgirá en el curso debido. No vi necesidad urgente de consagrar recursos a eso. Y quizás Thoth estará en una mejor posición para decirnos."

"Bien," se encogió de hombros la mujer japonesa pecosa designada como Thoth, "no es totalmente cierto todavía pero parece que... "

* * *

Pegado en la puerta del apartamento Ikari estaba un pedazo de papel proclamaba: _'¡Felicitaciones a la Teniente Ikari Sakiko por su comisión!'_

"¿Mamá?" dijo Sakiko.

"¿Sí, Saki-chan?" contestó Asuka. Miraba a Sakiko y veía una versión más joven de si misma en su segunda hija - salvo el azul barroso de Shinji en sus ojos y el cabello negro.

"¿Tienes ***alguna*** idea de adonde seré comisionada?"

"Bien, realmente no se supone que yo sepa..."

"Pero lo sabes."

"Bien, parece que estás abajo la Inspectoria o Entrenamiento & Doctrina."

"¡Mamá! ¡Sabes que quiero ir a los Cuerpos de Despliegue Rápido!" dijo Sakiko poniendo mala cara.

"Bien, tendrás que ir con el sistema. No puedo abusar de mi autoridad para conseguirte donde quieres ir, Saki-chan."

"¡Pero puedes! ¡Pero es a donde quieres mandarme!" Sakiko también parecía haber heredado el temperamento de Asuka.

"¿Y cómo llegaste a ***esa*** conclusión?"

"¡Estás enviándome a un lugar dónde alguien pueda vigilarme - como Tía Kagero o Tío Aida!"

"Es por tu propio bien."

"Pero Mamá, ya no soy una niña. ¡Pensé que ya había demostrado eso! ¿¡Completar un año de entrenamientos para oficiales no es suficiente! ¡Mamá, por favor!"

"Bien, bien. Hablaremos después de eso. Solo pensé que sería bueno conseguir un poco de verdadera experiencia sobre la UNIPF antes lanzarte directo al campo," Asuka realmente no había dado terreno pero esto parecía ser suficiente para aplacar a su hija.

"Esta bien," dijo Sakiko, "discúlpame, por gritarte."

"Bueno, también lo lamento, pero no puedo dejar de proteger a mi pequeña Saki-chan."

"¡Mamá! ¡No soy _'pequeña'_!"

* * *

"... podría ser cualquiera de aquellos," finalizó Thoth.

"Bien, estaremos vigilando la carrera de la joven Teniente Ikari con gran interés," comentó Seth.

"Nos moveremos ahora al próximo tema," dijo Ammon, "Anubis, ¿su informe sobre el personal de NERV y HERZ?"

* * *

"¡Misato-san! ¡Kaji-san! Me alegro de verlos," dijo Shinji dándoles la bienvenida.

Después de soltar a Shinji de un abrazo de oso, Misato acarició su cabello blanco. "Oh, Shin-chan, no consigo verte tanto como me gustaría estos días. ¡Y tus niñas han crecido tanto! Realmente me siento como una abuela..." dijo Misato.

"Pero te vez maravillosa, Misato-san. Realmente espero que Asuka y yo podamos mantenernos en forma como tú en el futuro. Kaji-san, eres un hombre muy afortunado."

"Ya lo sabia," dijo Kaji con una sonrisa cuando paso un brazo fácilmente alrededor de la cintura de Misato.

"¿Y hay campanas de boda todavía? Me encanta una buena boda," dijo Shinji fastidiadote.

"Por favooor. ¿Quién quiere casarse? Eso solo para alguien que vive en casa. Bien, es bueno para hacer los quehaceres, cocinar..."

"... entre otras cosas," interpuso Kaji, sonriendo de su manera clásicamente pícara.

"Hola," dijo Akiko que aparecía con una bandeja, "café con dos de azúcar y leche para Misato-san y negro para Kaji-san, ¿verdad?"

"Gracias, Aki-chan. Mi mi, Shinji-kun," dijo Kaji, "tienes una hija muy obediente. Y tan bonita también. ¿Cuándo podemos esperar a que Misato-chan sea promovida a bisabuela adoptiva?"

Misato frunció el ceño cuando le dio un codazo a Kaji mientras que Akiko se ruborizaba.

"Creo que los chicos le tienen miedo de Asuka," susurró conspiratorio Shinji.

"¡TE OÍ, BAKA-SHINJI!"

* * *

GEIST - Sección ANUBIS  
Informe de Estado actual

Katsuragi, Misato (General [Retirada]): Representante Especial del Secretario General de las Naciones Unidas en Asuntos Militares.

Kaji, Ryouji: Ninguna posición oficial o empleo.

Hyuga, Makoto (Coronel [Retirado]): Director de Prometheus, una empresa de recolección de inteligencia comercial.

Aoba, Shigeru (Teniente Coronel [Retirado]): Manager de un grupo de Rock.

Ibuki, Maya (Profesor): Director, Instituto MIMIR

Aida, Kensuke (Coronel): Director de Sección, Dirección de Entrenamiento y Doctrina, Fuerzas de Pacificación de las Naciones Unidas.

Akagi, Ritsuko (Profesor Emeritus): Consejero Mayor, Instituto MIMIR.

Fuyutsuki, Kouzo (Profesor Emeritus): Universidad de Kyoto.

"En general, ninguno parece haber tomado demasiado mal la disolución de HERZ. Sin el Evangelion, realmente no había ninguna justificación para continuar como una organización autónoma," informó Anubis, un hombre mayor ghanés.

"Pero su infraestructura y personal fueron absorbidos completamente por la UNIPF. A parte de los Cuerpos del Despliegue Rápido, nadie más tenía el tanto campo y experiencia en intervenciones en la ONU. Su investigación y recursos de desarrollo también se fueron a GEHIRN o MIMIR. Demasiadas personas de primera calidad están languideciendo," comentó Seth.

* * *

"¡Tío Suzuhara! ¡Tío y Tía Aida! ¡Bienvenidos!" les saludo Sakiko.

"¡Hiya Touji! ¡Kensuke, Kaori! ¡Es bueno verlos!" dijo Shinji.

"Oh, Tía Aida, ¿cantaras esta noche?" preguntó ávidamente Sakiko cuando llevó a la pareja hacia la comida y bebida.

"Saki-chan, ya no soy una cantante ídol pero supongo que puedo hacer una excepción en tu caso..." dijo Kaori.

"¡YAAAY! ¡Son los más grandes, Tía Aida! ¡Todos mis amigos en la escuela se morirían de celos si tuviera un cartel dedicado por ti y la banda!"

…

"Hikari lamenta mucho no poder venir. Si no fuera por una conferencia académica, entonces es otra cosa. Tenía algo importante en la escuela por lo que no fui con ella," dijo Touji.

"Todavía puedo recordar al Sensei que holgazaneaba sin parar sobre el Segundo Impacto. No haces eso cuando puedes, ¿verdad?"

"Naaah. Pero todavía tengo algunas clases en nuestra vieja aula."

"¿Así que cuentas historias a tus estudiantes sobre cómo era ese lugar cuando conociste a tu esposa?" preguntó Shinji.

"Algo así..."

"¿Y les dijiste cómo Hikari siempre se metía contigo y te arrastraba por allí, jalándote por las orejas y todo eso?"

"No. Pero les digo sobre un cierto par de salvadores mundiales. Uno de ellos que adora ser torturado por una bruja alemana."

"Ack."

* * *

"Eso parece responder a todo esto," dijo Isis.

"Claro, no hay ningún dato disponible sobre Ayanami Rei desde que desapareció en 2027 durante nuestro momento de triunfo contra SEELE," dijo Ammon.

"Y cuando conseguimos esa luna extra," agregó Hathor, con su reverberante acento distintamente Californiano a través de la cámara. "¿Algún desarrollo sobre esto?"

"Hemos logrado detener cualquiera esfuerzo patrocinado por la ONU para alcanzar y explorar la Segunda Luna," informó Ra, "cuando uno de los Grandes Poderes intenta penetrar el Campo A.T. que lo aísla lo impedimos. Con la consecuencia predecible de su sitio del lanzamiento o el emplazamiento del arma de alta energía destruidos por un enorme Campo A.T. proyectado"

"Muy interesantemente, ha permanecido en una órbita geosincrónica encima de Tokio-3 durante los últimos veinte años," dijo Thoth, "una atracción turística para el Lago Ashino."

"Veo que los hemos detenido durante mucho tiempo," anunció Ammon, "pienso que hemos cubierto completamente los aspectos de seguridad. Tendremos una comunicación via monolitos para dentro de dos semanas para discutir el estado actual de las relaciones internacionales. Ése será principalmente el informe de Thoth."

* * *

La fiesta había terminado hacia rato. Shinji y Asuka paseaban tomados de las manos al borde del lago. Sus aguas brillaban a la luz plateada de ambas lunas.

"Allí es donde nos encontraron," dijo Asuka apuntando a un lugar en la playa.

Shinji asintió y dio un suave apretón a la mano de su esposa.

Caminaron en la noche. Los únicos rastros eran sus huellas en la arena.

* * *

_"Cambiando el futuro y este nos cambió a nosotros. _

_Nos enseñó que teníamos que crear el futuro  
u otros lo harían por nosotros; _

_que teníamos que querernos  
porque si no lo hiciéramos, ¿quién lo haría? _

_esa verdadera fuerza viene de los lugares más improbables; _

_pero por lo general, pienso que nos da la esperanza,  
espero que pueda haber nuevos principios -  
incluso para personas como nosotros."_

Susan Ivanona, 'Sleeping in Light',  
Final y epílogo de la serie Babylon 5.

* * *

**FINAL PARTE XIII  
FIN**

* * *

Versión 1.0 - Nov 04, 1999

* * *

**Autor Original**: TOH, Ee Loong (EeL)  
**Traducción**: Seferino Rengel  
**Titulo Original**: Part XIII - Epilogue (AD 2047)

Ver 1.0 - Jun 08, 2004  
Ver 2.0 - Jul 06, 2010


	14. Notas de Produccion

**HERZ**

Autor: TOH, Ee Loong (EeL),

NOTAS DE LA PRODUCCIÓN  
(en realidad LO QUE TIENE QUE EXPLICAR EL AUTOR)

* * *

Para empezar, este fic no me pertenece (cuando escriba uno propio lo anunciare ^_^) este fanfic fue escrito hace ya casi 11 años, TOH, Ee Loong (EeL), y que como muchos de los escritores de la vieja escuela, no tiene user en ffnet. Hice una primera traducción hace 6 años, pero por diferentes motivos (en realidad la traducción era una porquería) la volví a hacer y se me ocurrió subirla aquí. Disfrútenla, y no se olviden visitar http : / / www . ngefics . com

* * *

De todos los personajes de GAINAX en Eva, considero a IKARI SHINJI como el más importante. Allí su protagonismo en HERZ. En mi historia, ha madurado un poco y ha ganado algo de confianza en sí mismo. Esto es debido al amor que ha encontrado de todos aquellos alrededor de él y su conocimiento de su responsabilidad como marido y padre así como siendo uno de los Children.

Sin embargo, su primer instinto todavía es evitar el conflicto si puede, allí su residuo de _'cobardía'_. Esto me dio la oportunidad para incorporar un poco de humor en la historia: el personaje del _'marido hogareño'_ es extensión de la serie de anime dónde se pone un respetuoso delantal y hace los quehaceres en la casa Katsuragi; el personaje de _' marido manso'_ contrasta con su ardiente esposa.

Andrew Huang fue muy astuto en su revisión de HERZ cuando notó que "realmente podía ver que [Shinji y Asuka] les gustaba eso, después de años de feliz (aunque dudosamente tranquilo) matrimonio." HERZ es quizás mi mejor fic dónde Shinji y Asuka entran abrazados y viven felices. No valoran su matrimonio sólo debido a la felicidad que les ha traído sino también por las muchas dificultades que han tenido que superar. Por consiguiente cualquier cosa, es debida a la influencia de la saga _'La Que Yo Amo es...'_ de Alain Gravel, su sofisticación en esta área gana mi respeto.

La fuente más significativa de tensión es la inseguridad de IKARI ASUKA LANGLEY SOHRYU. Esta inseguridad lleva al temor, y como dice Yoda, lleva a la cólera. Las señales más obvias de esta inseguridad son sus sentimientos mezclados sobre el parecido de Akiko con Rei, su apariencia desfigurada y la amenaza que percibe al llegar Kurumi.

No obstante, la diferencia entre la serie de anime de Eva y HERZ es que Asuka no está sola. Tiene el amor y apoyo activo de su marido y su hija. Ha aceptado que debe abrir su corazón para que la Unidad 02 se moviera, antes de que pueda experimentar el amor de otros.

Asuka es madre, esposa y soldado. Su naturaleza competitiva y orgullosa asegura que realizara esos papeles con lo mejor de sus habilidades. Esto le permitió establecer su identidad mas allá de solo ser una piloto de EVA. Asuka, como una mujer guerrera, que lucha por su familia, sus creencias y el futuro. También hay otro aspecto dónde se muestra la inversión de papel hombre/mujer indicada por la famosa (o infame) escena del beso que el Episodio 15.

KATSURAGI MISATO era un personaje particularmente desafiante sobre el que escribir. Pero continué adelante y extendí una raya cruel en ella (ejemplificada por su decisión al enviar a Asuka más allá de la profundidad de seguridad en el Episodio 10, su declaración a Shinji de que tenía razón al matar a Kaworu en Episodio 24, asesinar a los soldados de la JSSDF en End of Evangelion, etc.)

Como Comandante de HERZ, el mismo destino del resto de la raza humana esta sobre sus hombros cuando se esfuerza en combatir a SEELE, la burocracia de las Naciones Unidas y las naciones para mantener la independencia de HERZ. En este contexto, su crueldad se ve plenamente expresada.

Una representación física sería su adopción de la _'Pose Gendou'_ (qué ella realmente usó en el Episodio 9). Jerico Mele comentó que parecía "haber leído un poco del manual de Gendou de _'Cómo ser un bastardo'_."

Este paralelo con Gendou fue deliberado - la mayoría de las palabras de Misato usa salen directamente de los labios de Gendou. ("Buen Trabajo" en la parte 3 viene del Episodio 7 y "Rei está encargándose de eso" en la parte 6 viene del Episodio 14.) No me subscribo a la escuela de pensamiento _'¡Gendou es el Diablo!/¡Gendou debe morir!'_. Las acciones de Misato son en parte una indicación de cómo la presión y responsabilidad podía responder de alguna manera a la propia crueldad de Gendou.

Sin embargo, David Johnston señaló que iría demasiado lejano al decir que Misato despliega crueldad gratuitamente. En las primeras versiones, Misato torturaba al líder del Ejército de Dios antes de hacerle encontrar un fin muy desagradable. Como resultado de los comentarios de David, esa parte se modificó.

Misato es una figura muy humana. Estoy sobre todo en deuda con Joyce K Wakayashi por sus consejos directos y la influencia indirecta de sus fanfics donde describe a Misato como una mujer y sobre su relación con Kaji. Los otros rasgos redentores de Misato son sus sentimientos de culpa y su preocupación por aquellos por los que se siente responsable, particularmente Shinji.

Bien, realmente tenia que matar a IKARI GENDOU en HERZ. Pero no antes de que lo retratara en una luz más amable, más mansa. Las escenas familiares - los respetos a la tumba de Yui, hablando con su nuera (todavía quiero reírme cada vez que pienso en Asuka llamado a Gendou _'Padre'_) y jugando con su nieta - todo para resaltar mi punto de que Gendou es humano.

En la ausencia de su amenazadora aura de autoridad, empieza a volverse un hombre más apacible. Su muerte a manos de SEELE tiene elementos de martirio y penitencia. Su agonizante intercambio con su hijo representa que son padre e hijo a pesar de las condiciones. En la aceptación en HERZ de _'Gracias Padre'_ hay un motivo revelado por Anno hacia el final de End of Evangelion. (Con _'Adiós Madre'_ se da por la pérdida permanente de la Unidad 01 en EoE y en la Parte 12 _'Felicitaciones a todos los niños'_ en la reunión de la familia Ikari y la concepción de Ikari Sakiko.)

A pesar de ser mi personaje favorito, AYANAMI REI no hace mucho a lo largo de HERZ. Esto ayuda a retratarla como algo fría, distante y misteriosa. Literalmente con Adam y Lilith en sus manos, el poder de Rei está más allá de la imaginación. Sin embargo Rei reconoce que Shinji es la llave del destino de la humanidad y así difiere por él. Deduzco esta conclusión de End of Evangelion dónde Fuyutsuki dice "Desde el comienzo, todo dependía del hijo de Ikari." Y el desafío de Rei a Gendou en la última fase crucial "Ikari-kun está llamándome."

Los nuevos personajes (_'técnicamente'_ conocido como el Caracteres Creados por el Autor {ACC}) se introdujeron en el universo Eva para introducir elementos de política y a GEIST en la historia así como para explorar la dinámica del matrimonio Ikari.

Y los nombres de los ACC no son originales.

Las influencias del Anime están claras para muchos lectores con respecto a las hermanas Kagero, Kurumi y Natsumi, llamadas las hermanas _'Tendou'_ en el OVA de _'Ranma 1/2'_. Sin embargo, no muchos saben que kagero significa 'telaraña flotante' y era una clase de destructor de la Armada Imperial Japonesa. También era una referencia a la trágica mujer ninja en la excelente _'Ninja Scroll'_. También bastante obvio son las hijas Ikari, Akiko y Sakiko que deben sus nombres a las seiyuu que dan la voz a Tsujimoto Natsumi y Kobayakawa Miyuki en _'You're Under Arrest'_.

Los personajes menores siguen la convención en Eva dónde se nombraron los personajes según buques de la Segunda Guerra Mundial o términos náuticos. El jefe de operaciones de Misato se debe su nombre al _'Peter Strasser'_ - un acorazado alemán. La Director del Instituto MIMIR en la parte 3 debe su nombre al _'Makarov'_ - un acorazado ruso construido en Alemania. Incluso el nombre del general chino en la parte 7 viene de un buque de guerra en China durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Dentro del armazón de Eva, may también hay unos cuantos nombres de otras fuentes. GAINAX aparentemente tomó los nombres de Suzuhara Touji y Aida Kensuke de la novela de Ryu Murakami, _'El Fascismo de Amor y Fantasía (Ai al gensou no fascism)'_

Aproximadamente en esta vena, los tres operadores de puente de HERZ son llamados por los tres miembros de mi banda favorita de J-pop. Igarashi Mitsuru (teclado y compositor), Mochida Kaori (vocalista) [¡WAAAIII! ¡TE AMAMOS, KAORI!] e Ito Ichiro (guitarra) [por lo que ocupa el lugar de Aoba Shigeru en el puente.]

* * *

ANEXOS

Los anexos añadidos al final de las Partes 1, 2, 5, 6 y 7 se usaron para explicar el contexto político en que HERZ esta involucrado para que los lectores pudieran entender las decisiones de Misato. También esperaba inyectar un sentido de realismo y tensión de alta política en HERZ con esas referencias. Hikari era una conveniente portavoz para esto.

Con los anexos, dio información que podría haber desordenado el texto, interrumpiendo el flujo de la historia. Los lectores que no estén interesados en este aspecto de HERZ podrían poder quedar fácilmente confundidos.

Dado el énfasis de la política mundial en HERZ, los nombres de los miembros de GEIST fueron escogidos de prominentes figuras académicas en la disciplina de las relaciones internacionales:

Edward Hullett Carr fue la primera persona en tomar la autoría sobre relaciones internacionales. Autor de _'The Twenty Years' Crisis'_.

Susan Strange fue la principal pensadora en el área de la economía política internacional. Autora de _'Markets and States'_.

Michael Walzer escribió el texto de guerra, _'Just and Unjust Wars'_.

Raymond Aron fue una figura principal en el campo realista después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y extraordinariamente para un francés en la era de Gaulle, un partidario perspicaz de envolvimiento americano en Europa. Autor de _'War and Industrial Society'_.

Rosalyn Higgins fue la primera mujer juez en sentarse en la Corte Internacional de Justicia. Autora de _'Problems and Processes in International Law'_.

Kenneth Waltz es considerado como el padre fundador del movimiento neo-realista. Autor de _'Man, the State and War'_ y _'The Theory of International Politics'_.

Barry Buzan es un escritor de estudios estratégicos. Autor de _'Peoples, States and Fear'_.

Ernst Haas es un pionero en la idea de la teoría comunidades epimisticas en régimen y las relaciones transnacionales. Autor de _'Beyond the Nation State'_.

Jane Elshtein es una escritora feminista que busca el _'género de disciplina'_ en las relaciones internacionales. Autora de _'Public Man, Private Woman'_.

Hidemi Suganami escribió uno de los estudios más incisivos sobre conflicto interestatal. Autor de _'On the Causes of War'_.

Cynthia Enloe es otra escritora feminista. Autora de _'Bananas, Beaches and Bases'_ y _'The Morning After: Sexual Politics at the end of the Cold War'_.

Hablando de títulos, HERZ tiene un doble sentido. Significa principalmente _'corazón'_ en alemán, es también una referencia a John Herz, un escritor líder en relaciones internacional que fue muy activo luego del final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

* * *

INFORMACIONES ANEXAS

1. INFORMACIÓN DE LA SERIE

1.1. CRONOLOGÍA

1.1.1. ¿En dónde HERZ diverge de NGE?

Al principio de la película End of Evangelion: Cuando Rei desafía a Gendou en el Dogma Terminal; Asuka es derrota por la serie Eva-05; y Shinji entra en la jaula de la Unidad 01.

1.1.2. ¿Que pasa entre 2015 y 2027?

1.2. SINOPSIS DE LA SERIE

1.3. FACCIONES

1.3.1. ¿Cuáles son las mayores facciones involucradas en el conflicto?

SEELE, GEIST, las Naciones Unidas, las naciones-estados / grandes poderes (Estados Unidos, Rusia, Reino Unido, Francia, Alemania, Japón) y el propio HERZ.

1.3.2. ¿Qué quieren?

Las referencias corresponden en parte a la conferencia de la Dra. Horaki:

. SEELE - Trascendentalismo. Apuntan a comenzar el Tercer Impacto y evolucionar al ser humano a un ser superior o volverse uno con Dios. La base de poder de SEELE está en sus conexiones con políticos, ejércitos y servicios de inteligencias que creen que _'el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo.'_

. GEIST - Transnacionalismo. Una nueva comunidad mundial de seres humanos, el internacionalismo cosmopolita liberal. Al caída del Estado. GEIST influye en el mundo a través del desarrollo tecnológico, las corporaciones multinacionales y los fabricantes de la opinión internacional como los medios de comunicación y académicos.

. Naciones Unidas - Supranacionalismo. La ONU como un prototipo del Gobierno Mundial. Un Gobierno por encima de los gobiernos de las Naciones-Estados. Tiene poderes, privilegios y responsabilidades de las naciones-estados al buscar consolidar y construir el progreso sobre la base de los dos Tratados de Valentine.

. Naciones-Estados - Estatismo. Impuesta en la era pre-Segundo Impacto la soberanía y independencia estatal. La libertad de acción frente a las Naciones Unidas. se apoyan mucho en sus ejércitos aunque su influencia en la economía y la opinión pública se ha debilitado durante las primeras dos décadas del siglo XXI.

. HERZ - Prevenir un Tercer Impacto. Evita la manipulación abierta por las otras facciones. Tiene al Evangelion, una arma que las fuerzas convencionales no pueden derrotar.

1.4. UNIDADES EVA

1.4.1. ¿Qué unidades Eva están operacionales en HERZ?

Unidad 01 {Púrpura y verde},  
Unidad 05-A (Unidad 00-II) {Azul celeste y blanco},  
Unidad 05-B (Bravo), Unidad 05-C (Charlie), Unidad 05-D (Delta), Unidad 05-E (Echo). {Blanco}

1.5. TRADUCCIONES / SIGLAS

1.5.1. HERZ en alemán para _'corazón.'_  
1.5.2. SEELE en alemán para _'alma.'_  
1.5.3. GEIST en alemán para _'espíritu.'_  
1.5.4. GEHIRN en alemán para _'cerebro.'_  
1.5.5. NERV en alemán para _'nervio.'_  
1.5.6. MIMIR es el nombre nórdico para un hombre sabio o un dios de conocimiento para el bien. Odin sacrificó un ojo para beber de esa sabiduría.  
1.5.7. UNIPF - Las Fuerzas de Pacificación Internacional de las Naciones Unidas: El brazo militar independiente de las Naciones Unidas con una Fuerza de Despliegue Rápido que puede ser enviada a _'zonas calientes'_ alrededor del globo y una guarnición para proteger establecimientos e instalaciones de la ONU.

2. INFORMACIÓN DE PERSONAJES

2.1. VIEJOS PERSONAJES

IKARI Shinji  
Nacimiento: junio 6, 2001  
Piloto designado, EVA Unidad 01, HERZ

IKARI-Sohryu Asuka Langley (Capitán)  
Nacimiento: Diciembre 4, 2001  
Oficial de Operaciones, HERZ

IKARI Akiko  
Nacimiento: Agosto 3, 2023  
Hija de Shinji y Asuka...

KATSURAGI Misato (Mayor General)  
Nacimiento: diciembre 8, 1986  
Comandante, HERZ

IBUKI Maya (Dra)  
Nacimiento: Julio 11, 1991  
Jefe de la Oficina Científica, HERZ

HYUGA Makoto (Teniente Coronel)  
Nacimiento: Febrero 13, 1990  
Jefe de Sección, Inteligencia y Seguridad, HERZ

AOBA Shigeru (Mayor)  
Nacimiento: Mayo 5, 1990  
Jefe de Sección, Mano de Obra y Logística, HERZ

AKAGI Ritsuko (Profesora)  
Nacimiento: Noviembre 21, 1985  
Investigador Jefe, GEHIRN Tokio-3

FUYUTSUKI Kouzo (Profesor)  
Nacimiento: Abril 9, 1957  
Investigador Jefe, GEHIRN Tokio-2

IKARI Gendou (Dr)  
Nacimiento: Abril 29, 1967  
Investigador Jefe, GEHIRN Tokio-2

SUZUHARA Touji  
Nacimiento: Diciembre 26, 2001  
Maestro, Tokio-3 Escuela Secundaria 707

HORAKI Hikari (Dra)  
Nacimiento: Febrero 18, 2001  
Licenciada, Universidad de Tokio-3

AIDA Kensuke (Primer Teniente)  
Nacimiento: Septiembre 12, 2001  
Oficial, Operaciones y Ciencia, HERZ

2.2. NUEVOS PERSONAJES

KAGERO Kurumi (Capitán)  
Nacimiento: Julio 1, 2001  
Investigadora, Inspectoria UNIPF

KAGERO Natsume (Dra)  
Nacimiento: Septiembre 3, 1991  
Investigadora, Instituto MIMIR apoyando a GEHIRN

STRASSER Peter (Coronel)  
Nacimiento: Abril 25, 1980  
Comandante de Sección & Director de Operaciones, HERZ

MAKAROV Susan (Profesora)  
Nacimiento: Junio 10, 1981  
Directora, GEHIRN

MOCHIDA Kaori (Segundo Teniente)  
Nacimiento:  
Oficial de Puente, HERZ

ITO Ichiro (Primer Teniente)  
Nacimiento:  
Oficial de Puente, HERZ

IGARASHI Mitsuru (Segundo Teniente)  
Nacimiento:  
Oficial de Puente, HERZ

* * *

**Autor Original**: TOH, Ee Loong (EeL),  
**Traducción**: Seferino Rengel  
**Titulo Original**: Production Notes

Ver 1.0 - Jun 08, 2004  
Ver 2.0 - Jul 06, 2010


End file.
